One Of The Boys
by paperairplanes
Summary: Bella has always been one of the boys...but what happens when she decides she wants more? What if she wants to be one of the girls.
1. Chapter 1

What if you decided you were sick of being on of the boys and wanted to be one of the girls...

**Disclaimer**: Yeah...I own nothing, just the details that I added. The song is by the very talented Katy Perry and characters are from the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer--duh.

* * *

"Kill it!"

"No way man, _you_ kill it."

"These are brand new, I'm not getting bug guts all over them!"

"Shit, Dude it's _moving_!!"

"Get out of the way you girls."

Emmett and Jasper happily let themselves get knocked out of the way. Quick as lightening a cup came down on the spider. Carefully the cup was pulled towards the end of the table, where a piece of paper covered it's escape.

"Phew! You're a life-saver," Jasper laughed leaning against the table in relief.

"Seriously, that thing was huge!" Emmett exclaimed over exaggerating it's size to that of a dinner plate.

I rolled my eyes, "That's what she said," causing the guys to laugh, "But seriously you're worse than a bunch of girls."

With that I took the paper off the cup and chucked it out the door. Girlish screams echoed in the hall after me as the door closed shut. I laughed pointing between the hall and the boys, "See! Exactly the same."

Jasper rolled his eyes laughing sarcastically, while Emmett growled and jumped at me. I winced as he caught me up in a headlock for a few seconds before I turned and elbowed him in the stomach.

Emmett collapsed groaning, while Jasper laughed. I glanced over at him with an eyebrow raised, still chuckling he raised all ten of his fingers.

"Yes!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up, jogging in place. Emmett took a swing at my legs but I managed to jump out of the way and ......right into a table instead.

"Smooth," Jasper smirked, while Emmett got to his feet laughing. I made a face at them as I rubbed my hip with a groan. _'Oh that's SO going to bruise'_

"Fall down again Bella?" The trio looked towards the door where a green eyed bronze haired boy stood.

"Bite me Edward," I said said narrowing her eyes trying to ignore the increased pounding of my heart, and then remembering I asked excitedly, "You got the stuff?"

Edward hesitated with a smirk on his face, slowly he started to shake his head and reached into his bag.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you eat these things," He handed me a white Tupperware container.

"Har har har," I rolled my eyes taking the container and peeking under the lid.

"Sweet! Gladys will be pleased." I grinned at up at Edward who smiled in response.

"I still can't believe you have one of those _things_," Emmett shuddered twirling drumsticks in his hands.

"Yeah and you call it Gladys,"Jasper added pulling on a bass.

"Hey now, say what you will about me, but leave Gladys out of this." I said dramatically pointing back and forth between the two of them.

"Take a chill pill Bells. It's only a tarantula." Edward laughed taking off his bag and tossing it to the side.

"Well that tarantula is my best friend, you three can suck it." I said pulling on my guitar.

"Woah, such a lady sometimes..." Jasper smiled plugging his bass into the amp.

I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "You all are just jealous that I love her the most."

Jasper rolled his eyes plucking out a scale, while Edward shook his head at me getting behind his keyboard, turning it on. The only one upset was Emmett, looking crestfallen.

"That just isn't right Bells."

I smiled at him like a mother would to her toddler, "Don't worry Emmett, you're a strong second."

He grinned hitting the the cymbals with a crash.

"Hell yeah!"

I laughed pulling out my lucky blue pick from my back pocket and started strumming.

"What number am I?" my fingers froze and my stupid heart started hammering again in my chest. Looking up I locked eyes with Edward's expectant green gaze.

Beating down the butterflies, I pulled on a grimace, "You don't want to know"

Edward snorted and mumbled something under his breath looking down at the black and white keys.

Confused, I was just about to ask what, when Emmett let out an impatient groan.

"Let's do this already!"

"That's what she said!" Jasper and I said together causing the four of us to burst out laughing.

"Alright, Em's right. Ready?" Edward asked holding up a hand. We all struck our poses, standing at musical attention ready for his command. He started counting us off,

"One, Two.....1, 2, 3, Four!" We all started our warm ups....

* * *

"Bella, that was _sick_! Where did that come from?" Jasper asked his bass case banging into my side. Steading myself briefly against the hallway wall I shrugged thinking about the little guitar solo I just played, "Just something I've been thinking about."

"Well it's good, try to find some lyrics and we'll add if to our playlist." Edward added nudging me with his elbow.

I smiled trying to keep my answering blush at their words of praise at bay, "sweet, I will."

"Yes!" Emmett whispered, looking up I saw what can only be described as Aphrodite's earthly form-- or Jasper's twin sister Rosalie.

She was strutting down he hall towards us, her long blonde hair flowing around her shoulders. Our little group came to a stop, as did every other male in a 20 foot radius.

I could practically hear Emmett panting, rolling my eyes I took a closer look at Rosalie. I guess I can see what got Em so excited.

It must be Rosalie's pale pink v-neck top, short jean skirt, and pale pink heels; but I do have to admit... she is glorious. Way too beautiful for Forks high school.

She was now just passing our group, and threw a wink at Emmett.

"Hello my future wife," He called after her grinning. Her only response was the extra swinging of her hips.

Emmett, Edward, and I even found myself saying, "Damn!"

"Dudes!" Jasper yelled disgustedly shoving Edward towards me and Emmett. Luckily I managed to side step the impending collision leaving Edward to bounce harmlessly off Emmett's broad back. Emmett and every other male in he hall were watching Rosalie's retreat down the hall.

"Jazz, I think your sister is as deep as a puddle, but even I have to admit she walks good," I said with a laugh. Edward nodded in agreement looking sheepish. Completely unphased Emmett watched her until she turned the corner at the other end of the hall.

"Jasper, man, you've _got_ to hook me up with her," he pleaded finally returning to earth.

Jasper shuddered and started walking down the hall again. The three of us followed after him with Emmett in the lead.

"Come _on_ Dude, anything-- I will give you anything!" Jasper shook his head at Em.

"Drop it man," He growled his blonde curls keeping pace with his steps.

Right as Emmett was about to plead his case again, he snapped it shut crossing his arms across his chest.

I watched peace wash over Jasper's irritated expression and a soft smile blossom on his lips as little Alice Cullen danced her way over to him.

"Hey," He smiled down at her. She grinned back, "Hey yourself," she stood up on her tip toes pecking his lips. Even such a small gesture made me want to look away in embarrassment, like I was interrupting a very private moment. But it was Alice that broke the spell they were under as she waved at us, "Hey guys!"

"Hi Alice," we chorused back, all unenthusiastic, and all for different reasons. Like clockwork, Alice sweeped her pale green eyes over me criticizingly, raising an eyebrow in disapproval.

I snorted straightening my guitar strap and pulling down my plaid button down shirt.

"Not going to happen."

Alice rolled her eyes at my stubbornness. She's been trying to play Bella Barbie ever since we discovered boys were cute and in fact did not posses cooties. I didn't give in then, I'm not giving in now.

"You all coming over tonight?"

"Of course Ali, band rehearsal," Edward said like he was talking to mentally slow person.

"What were you just doing?" She asked pointing vaguely back down the hall toward the music room.

"Band practice," We all said together causing Alice to roll her eyes again, "Is there a difference?"

"_Yes,_" We all answered together again but we made it sound more like duh instead of affirmative.

"Oh whatever," Alice stuck her tongue out at us, and then she turned solely looking at Jasper.

"See you later," her smile growing, "love you."

Jasper grinned down at her, "Love _you_."

He leaned down, gently kissing her-- this time I discretely looked away. I caught Edward looking away too, he shook his head at me with a smile looking like '_can you believe this?' _I laughed softly shaking my head at him, seeing movement out of my peripheral I glance over to see Jasper pulling back. I smiled looking at Alice's slightly dazed expression but I was taken aback by the slight tug on my heart.

Watching Alice knock sense back into herself, she gave him a wink and then danced back down the hall where we had come from, I wondered what emotion was that. It wasn't anger, It wasn't happiness....I was sad and a little jealous. I felt my body lock up in shock, why am I jealous?! I do not like Jasper that way—I mentally shuddered at the thought. Then why? _Because they're happy together._

I pouted, damn voice of logic. I crossed my arms, staring dejectedly down the hall. I almost screamed when I felt someone poke my ticklish side. Glancing over I saw Edward smiling crookedly at me, and I felt warm all over. Oh man was I in trouble. Mentally giving my self a shake I heard Jasper sigh happily.

I laughed, playfully punching his shoulder.

He looked over at me and grinned, before starting to walk down the hall again.

"That's so messed up!" Emmett's voice erupted from behind me causing me to trip in surprise. I reflexively reached out and steadied myself against a railing. Wait...there's no railing in the hallway. Looking from my hand I traveled up the wrist and up the arm belonging to Edward and his amused expression.

I dropped his arm like I was burned, in a way I was, muttering a thanks and internally cursing Emmett's name.

"Why?" Jasper asked looking over his shoulder at him still walking.

"It's okay for you to hook up with Eddie's sister, but I can't get with yours?" Edward spoke up then.

"First off, call me _Eddie_ again and I'll kick your ass. Second I had no say in the matter. Who Alice chooses is _her_ decision, not mine. Just as long as Jasper understands if he hurts her, I _will_ kill him," Edward paused waiting for Jasper's nod before continuing, "Then I don't care. If you want Rosalie so badly you should just ask her out yourself."

Jasper let out a strangled scream looking at Edward in shock. Emmett grinned.

"Thanks for the advice Edward."

Jasper narrowed his eyes and punched Edward's arm.

"Dude, you suck."

Edward laughed rubbing his bicep, "Jazz, he would have figured it out eventually."

I snorted again, this time in disbelief. _Sure he would have._ Edward caught my eye and winked at me. I tried to fight the blush that was trying to creep up my face.

Glancing away I looked at my right to see Emmett deep in thought. I laughed out loud at that. I couldn't understand what he saw in Rosalie Hale. She was stuck up, _and_ full of herself. Whatever it's his funeral I mentally shrugged walking out into the misty rain.

"Alright guys, I'll see you later tonight," I announced.

"See ya Bells," Jasper half slapped half shook my hand, as did Emmett with a mischievous glint in this eye. I turned to Edward who smiled at me with his hand raised, waiting.

"Later Bella," I gave him a high five and turned toward my truck. My eyes were stinging with unshed tears that I couldn't completely explain.

I took a deep breath and got in. I started it letting it's roar calm my frazzled nerves.

* * *

Alright here's the first chapter. What did you like, what did you hate? Let me know! More little lovely reviews I get, the faster the next chapter is up! :)- Paperairplanes


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I unfortunately neither Katy Perry or SM. I just borrowed their amazing ideas...all them. The stuff in between--that's mine. Just a reminder, please don't sue me.

On with the story...

* * *

Later at dinner.

My father, Charlie, just finished his plate and leaned back in his chair with a satisfied sigh, patting his stomach.

"That was great Bells, thanks." I smiled picking up his plate and mine and heading towards the sink.

"Your turn to box the leftovers," I said tossing the plates into the sink with the other dirty dishes and turning on the water. I heard my father groan and heave himself to his feet.

I rolled my eyes at the kitchen curtains, I just made lasagna, the least he could do is box up what was left and put it in the fridge.

"So what do you have planned for the summer?" Charlie asked shuffling around collecting the Tupperware. I shrugged.

"Dunno. Probably work at Newton's and the band has a few gigs," I added excitedly.

"What about hanging out with your friends?" He asked opening the fridge. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Duh, dad. I'll be with them all summer. Band....gigs?" I trailed off. He slid the dishes in and closed the door. Leaning against it he eyed me thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but what about your _girl_ friends."

My heart plummeted into my stomach. _Oh no, please God not this speech again,_ I pleaded mentally. Scrubbing various articles with renewed fervor.

"Uhhh Alice will be there," I said not adding that she'll probably be with Jasper in some darken corner and not actually with me.

"Yeah, but she's dating that blonde guy. When was the last time you had a girl sleepover, a girlie anything?"

I winced, the last time was when I was six, before mom died.

"Why does it matter?" I hissed feeling the anger and sadness growing in my chest, taking over. "You should be happy as long as I'm happy," I added rinsing the last plate and sliding it into the drying rack. Turning off the water, I turned and faced him, "And I am. Sorry I chose guitar over ballet but I'm pretty sure I would have injured myself and others if I tried it."

My father had been getting defensive but couldn't help snorting at the truth of my words. I took that opportunity to skirt around him get into the front hall.

"Now I have rehearsals. I'll probably won't be out late," I picked up my guitar and car keys on my way to the front door.

"love you," I said walking out the front door not waiting for a response.

Why was it such a big deal that I have guy friends? Why did he care that I liked fighting instead of shopping? Why did his underwear always get in a bunch when I chose comfy jeans over uncomfortable mini skirts?! You'd think he'd be happy. He doesn't know just how lucky he has it, I fumed turning on the windshield wipers only mildly surprised to find myself already driving towards Edward's house. It wasn't the first time I've driven on "autopilot".

Well at least I didn't hit anything, I started to laugh out loud. The guys always did say I was safer behind the wheel then on my two feet. Probably because my ancient truck can't go 50 without shaking as if it was going 120.

Seriously can't wait for summer where I'll be so busy that Charlie won't have chance to harp on my lack of female friends.

"3 more days," I mumbled to myself tightening my grip on the steering wheel, "Just three more days."

* * *

Midway through rehearsals.

Edward, Emmett, and I had decided on taking a break when Alice burst in on our playing to take Jasper to destinations unknown. We had been waiting for about 15 minutes in the living room, when he wandered by dazed and hair messed. We sipped our sodas watching him walk by us and towards the stairs towards the basement where we played. It took another 5 minutes for him to come back looking really confused.

The three of us thought it was hilarious, Jasper blushed telling us to go to hell before collapsing into a spare love seat.

After that surprise entertainment, we figured we should make the break a even half hour so Jasper grabbed one of the extra sodas from the coffee table and settled back chatting with us. We were reminiscing middle school memories when one of my less than stellar moments was brought forward to "shine" again.

"Not going to happen," I said shaking my head and crossing my arms. The three guys groaned, and started a fresh wave of begging.

"Please Bella, it was _hil_-arious! Pretty please?" Emmett asked kneeling in front of me with his best puppy dog expression.

"You're high if you think I'm going to do it," I looked away, big mistake. My eyes landed on Edward who was sitting at the other end of the couch looking amused.

Dimly I heard Jasper say, "That is what she said," and Emmett's answering snickers. I rolled my eyes, but kept my face turn towards _him_.

"Come on Bella," He said challenge shining in his emerald orbs.

I narrowed my ordinary brown at him, "No," I growled.

He lifted an eyebrow, with a smirk, "I dare you."

I felt my palms start to sweat. He wouldn't, he respects me more than that....right. I shook my head, pleading with my eyes.

He leaned forward picking up my soda can and held it out towards me, "I double-dog dare you."

I gasped feeling my mouth fall open. The bitch! How could he.

Ever since were children, I could never back down from a double-dog dare....and he knew it and always, ALWAYS abused it! Bella I double-dog dare you to jump the playground fence, I double-dog dare you steal Mr. Brown's dentures (ok, that one was totally worth it—so funny. He chased us nearly a block before his motorized scooter couldn't move any farther) Bella I double-dog dare you to shave Alice's cat, I double-dog dare you to kiss me...woah! I forgot about that one.

We were 7 and had just saw his parents kissing. We both never kissed another person that hadn't been our parents and wanted to see if there was a difference. Well he did, I said no he was most definitely infested with cooties at the time. But he said the magic words and next thing I know, Edward had become the first boy I ever kissed.

Jerk, he just wanted to me make an ass out of myself. I narrowed my eyes to slits and jerked the can from his hand ignoring the sparks I felt when our fingers brushed, " Fine."

Jasper and Emmett cheered, and scurried closer. Edward smiled crookedly at me, waiting. I grumbled under my breath before taking a couple of swigs making sure to get a lot of carbonation, and swallowed a couple mouthfuls of air just to be sure.

"A...B...C...D" I started belching my abc's, the guys were already roaring with laughter and we still had 22 miserable letters to go.

"X....Y....Z..." I finished and all three guys were rolling on the ground clutching their sides.

"Nice Bella, real nice," I jumped seeing Alice standing disgustedly in the door way. The guys started laughing harder clapping for me. I got to my feet and took a bow. Alice shuddered delicately before smiling at me and then Emmett.

"Hey Em, someone at the door for you." She winked. Huh, the doorbell rang? I guess we were a little too loud to hear that.....Ah! What the hell?!

Emmett sat there wiping at his cheeks one second, but as soon as he understood Alice's words he yelped scrambling to his feet. He jumped towards me, going around the couch I guess would have taken too long. I dove for the carpet, as he vaulted over the furniture scrambling to the front door.

I landed and rolled into the other two. We became so tangled into each other, that we started laughing hysterically trying figure out who's legs belonged to who.

"So...Jazz is band rehearsal code for something?" the three of us froze glancing towards the doorway. Instead of Alice, Emmett stood there with Rosalie and a another girl. The three of us jerked apart and jumped to our feet.

I tried to appear nonchalant but my damn blushing cheeks were ruining the effect. Jasper looked annoyed, and Edward looked bored. Emmett on the other hand was beaming looking overly proud of himself.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked crossing his arms.

Rosalie smiled flipping her golden hair over her shoulder, "Emmett invited me, and I thought why not. Tanya and I had nothing better to do."

I raised my eyebrows at that, who the puck is Tanya. The strawberry blonde was smiling peacefully at Rosalie's other side. Jasper rolled his eyes muttering something. He ran a hand through his blonde curls.

"Uhh Tanya, thats Emmett McCarty," Jasper pointed out him out, "Bella Swan and Edward Cullen- Alice's brother." He said gesturing to us. Tanya smiled at me before staring at Edward. I felt my blood start to boil. Oh I hate her already.

"This is my cousin Tanya Whitlock, she's visiting for a few days from Alaska. She's heading down to California for college, and wanted to crash with us for some reason."

Jasper shrugged looking apologetic. She's already out of high school, so an older chick?! Oh I hate her...why I don't even know her....whatever. I mean who cares....she's STILL STARING AT EDWARD! I wanted to growl and start pounding on her....but he was staring back. He was smiling at her. A normal smile not the crooked ones he always throws me when he's joking around, but a genuine smile. I felt my heart crack a little. Owww....I actually reached out and covered my heart with a hand looking away.

"Come on let get to playing. Rosalie didn't drive all the way over here to watch us standing around. Let's go!" Emmett boomed excitedly. I nodded numbly turning to lead towards the stairs when I felt a strong pair of arms around me.

I let out a very girlie scream of surprise as Emmett tossed me up over his shoulder, carrying me towards the stairs.

"Wow Bella, that was awesome," Jasper chuckled.

I glared at him from my perch and looked over at the others. Rosalie was staring at me amused but with her eyes a little tightened—what's her problem? And then I saw Edward and Tanya already chatting with each other. I let myself go limp and let my head smack into Em's hard back.

"Don't worry Bella," I heard Emmett mutter.

I stiffened, what was he referring to exactly? He said nothing else so I sighed and let him carry me down the stairs. No matter how much I kicked, smacked, punched, bite, or pinched him he wouldn't let me down until he's ready, years of this crap has taught me well.

* * *

Thankfully the rest of rehearsal went by pretty uneventfully.

Edward and the bitch had to stop their terribly interesting conversation, so he could play the keyboard and sing with me. But that didn't stop their staring and smiling. Emmett looked like he was on cloud nine having Rosalie there grinning at him. Even Jasper was happy when Alice came down to listen and to chat with the girls.

I'm the odd man out...fabulous. I focused on my playing and singing, trying to ignore the romance in the room, it was nearly suffocating me.

At our last chord our groupies all cheered, clapping their hands. Even though I was mad, I couldn't help smiling at their response, we did sound damn good.

"Wow, Bella! Your voice is amazing" Alice gushed jumping up and down in front of me. I grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Thanks Alice!" Surprising me, she gave me a brief hug before jumping on Jasper praising his abilities.

I shook my head and went to look at my band mates to find them both occupied. Rosalie was sitting at Emmett's drumming stool with his sticks in her hands. He was standing behind her, apparently giving her instructions and touching her arms and hands as much as possible. In spite of who she was, it was nice to see Emmie so happy, but any good feelings I had went out the window when I saw Edward and Tanya exchange phones. Feeling ill, I started packing up my guitar. I brought the strap up around my body and walked over to Jasper and Alice.

"Alright guys, I'm out of here," clueless to my inner turmoil Jasper just gave me a pound and a smile.

"Night Bells," he said distracted taking his bass off. Alice bit her lip looking at me sideways, not wanting to talk about it I waved at her and headed towards the door.

"See ya guys!" I announced waving towards Emmett and Edward. Emmett looked strangely upset looking at me, but I just shook my head at him with a shrug. Edward tucked his phone back into his pocket and walked over.

"Great work today Bella, don't forget lyrics for that one song okay?" He smiled crookedly down at me, completely oblivious.

I nodded, "No problemo." I winced my voice was rough with suppressed emotion. Now he knitted his eyebrows in confusion, sensing something is wrong.

"Have a good night," I tried not to let the bitterness seep into my voice too much. Edward looked like he wanted to ask me something but instead shook his head and raised his hand, "Yeah, good night."

I almost started crying right there, taking a deep breath I quickly slapped his hand and hurried out the door.

I was halfway up the stairs when I heard my name. I took a deep shuddering breath and held on tightly to the railing looking down at the speaker. Rosalie hurried up to my side.

"What's up Rosalie?" I asked feeling very tired all of a sudden. The goddess herself looked nervous and she of course could even make that look beautiful.

She looked down for a moment and then stared determinedly into my eyes, "Is there anything going on between you and Emmett?"

If she didn't look so apprehensive I would've started laughing hysterically right then. Oh bless Rosalie, she thought I was competition? Me?! That's a riot...just what I needed given the emotional rollercoaster I've been enjoying all day.

She was getting more and more worried by the second so I hastened to reassure her.

"No Rosalie, god no. Em might as well be my brother with how little I find him appealing. Seriously he thinks you're the living end --The Princess Leia to his Han Solo."

I mentally slapped myself, a girl like her wouldn't catch the reference, but right as I opened my mouth to explain she beamed.

"The Star Wars trilogy are my favorite movies!" she said. I smiled in response, liking her more each second, "They're Emmett's favorite too."

Rosalie grinned, she was practically glowing. My eyes actually started hurting just looking at her.

For the second time that night I was hugged, Rosalie squeezed me tight and let me go smiling, "Thanks so much Bella! See you at school."

She started back down where I could hear some raised voices, "Yeah see ya."

I stood there for a few moments in utter shock. Rosalie Hale...probably the world's most beautiful person thought I was competition?! Ignoring the now shouting coming from the basement, I shook my head in wonder.

By the time I got to the top of the stairs, I started laughing really hard. I was clutching my stomach, tripping nearly every other step all the way to my truck...thank God for Rosalie, but damn Tanya Whitlock.

I slid my guitar in the passenger seat and got in next to it. I really can't wait for sumer and all this drama to be over for a few months.

"3 days, only 3 days," I mumbled to myself as I drove down the long winding drive leading me away from so many emotions I wasn't ready to deal with yet.

* * *

hey you all are fantastic and please help me keep going....read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Holy cow! Thanks everyone. You all are amazing, seriously--your reviews made my week :) Thanks.

p.s. Here's a little something, hopefully I'll have the other half up by tomorrow!

Disclaimer: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah as if I own anything.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Next day at school, I yawned stumbling to my seat in AP English.

"Morning _Sunshine_," Jasper smirked at me looking as tired as I felt. I growled in response collapsing at my desk next to him.

"I love our little heart to hearts," he yawned widely. I blinked at him trying to focus.

"What's up with you?" Normally he's in a better mood in the morning.

"An actual sentence with words, and before even 9:00? I might die of shock," he laughed sarcastically.

Okay that stung, not his words but his tone behind them. I know the truth of his statement, normally words evaded me until the double digits-- until then grunts and shrugs were my main mode of communication. But why is he being such an ass?

"Jasper what the hell?"

He sighed rubbing his face, "Sorry," he mumbled into his palm, "Long night."

My natural instinct would to reply with some wisecrack but he's too tired for it to be any fun. So instead I asked, "What happened?"

Jasper sighed and looked over at me with a rueful smile, "You're lucky you left when you did last night."

When he didn't continue immediately I waved him on. He slid down in his chair sticking his long legs out into the aisle, "Edward and Emmett got into an argument last night."

I felt my mouth fall open, all traces of sleep gone now.

Jasper gaged my reaction before continuing, "It took forever for me to break them apart and calm everyone down. Alice helped, but Rosalie didn't. I was in between pushing the two of them apart and trying to convince Rose to take herself and Tanya home. When she finally did, Alice grabbed a hold of Edward and pulled him up stairs and I practically had to drag Emmett to his jeep. Not an easy feat, I can tell you. I ended up staying at Emmett's and tried to get him to relax because he was still ranting and raving about nothing that made sense to me. Alice had an easier time of it. Apparently as she got him upstairs and started to ask him what happened Edward brushed her off and locked himself up with the baby grand."

When he finished I realized that I had been inching closer as he told his story, and was now leaning across the little walkway almost laying on his desk. My hands gripping the edge of my desk so tightly, they began to ache. My heart was racing.

"Do you know what it was about?"

Jasper hesitated not looking at me, but then laughed, "After all of that, I wish I did."

I slumped back into my seat, upset and anxious. Edward and Emmett were practically brothers, they've never fought....this is bad.

I didn't have any of the guys in the rest of my classes, not even Alice or Rosalie. I sat through the different periods not really paying attention-- just dreading and looking forward to lunch.

Finally when the bell rang signaling first lunch, I both jumped in my seat and then to my feet. I shoved my way through the hall towards the cafeteria. I was so good at that maneuver that I actually made it before everyone else. By the time they all started showing up, I had already started eating. I waved as they walked in. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand-- they all looked alright.

Emmett came in with Rosalie, she waved at me and Em waggled his eyes behind her back at me. The joined the food line, while Alice and Jasper walked in holding hands. Alice looked grumpy but they both waved all the same getting behind the other couple.

When the four of them made their way towards the table, I saw Edward finally walk in. I waved but he just stared back at me for a moment before heading towards the food line. Ok...that was weird but I didn't get to ponder that oddity for long, because new ones presented themselves as my friends started to sit down.

"Hi Bella," Rosalie smiled at me from the other side of Emmett from my left. I nodded my head at her with a smile. Emmett collapsed in the seat between the two of us.

"Heya Bells," He reached out and pulled me to his side for a brief half hug. What was with all the hugs?! 17 years, Nadda. Now three within 20 somewhat hours.

"Emmett, you okay?" I asked as he released me.

"Yep," he smiled but noticing the absence of dimples I knew it was forced. Deciding to let it pass for now, I said hello to Alice and Jasper sitting across the table from me.

"Hey Bella," Alice chirped, but I could tell her enthusiasm was fake too. Ugh this day was getting better and better. Jasper nodded at me, yawning again. Poor man, my night sucked too. I was reminiscing on my more frightening and disturbing nightmares from the previous evening when Edward slid into he empty seat next to me.

"Bella," He smiled crookedly at me. My heart fluttered against my will and I smiled back, "Sup Edward." He stared down into my eyes for a moment, and just as I was feeling really confused and allowing myself to get lost in his eyes, I heard a loud bang from my left.

Jumping I looked over in alarm, but no one seemed to be acting differently. Emmett was laughing with Alice and Rosalie, and Jasper was just leaning forward to ask about one of the gigs this summer.

Did I wake up in the twilight zone? What was I missing....

* * *

The bell rang and we made our ways to our next class.

Edward and I had bio next so we walked together while the others melted into the herd of students. Oddly enough not before another half hug from Em and a peck on the cheek from Alice, who both glared pointedly at Edward. He rolled his eyes after them, as they disappeared.

I felt the frustration bubbling over as I wiped my cheek furiously.

"Seriously, What the hell?!" I erupted causing Edward to flinch and then start to laugh. Oh, I guess he would have had enough of yelling for awhile. So I tried again trying to control my voice.

"What happened last night?" nudging him with my books that I was carrying in my right hand.

Edward brought his forward and hit his free hand against them. Sighing he answered, "I don't really know."

I stared at his profile as he lead the way into the classroom and over to our table. I was ready if he tried to lie, I could always tell when he wasn't being completely honest.

"After you left, and Rosalie chased after you, Emmett exploded." We sat down and I turned my body to face him better: **Truth**.

"I've heard that and the aftermath...why did he start yelling to begin with?" Edward shifted slightly glancing up at the front board, and started opening his book to the corresponding page.

"I don't know it was a lot of 'What do you think you're doing?' 'How dare you?!' I'm more confused by his outburst, then mad at him," he shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, that was a **half-truth**.

"Really? That's it...no specifics? No real reason for his sudden tourette's?" I asked opening my book to the page written on the board.

"No, it was crazy," Edward laughed softly looking over at me with disbelief in his eyes. My heart froze: **Lie**.

As I opened my mouth to ask him something else I heard a soft buzzing. Edward shifted and pulled out his cell phone. Glancing quickly at the teacher he checked the screen, smiling softly he started to type back. Once he was finished, he slid it back into his back pocket.

"Another gig?" I asked softly, trying to sound uninterested. Edward shifted again staring straight ahead.

"No it was Tanya, she was making sure I was okay after last night. She witnessed the majority of the Emmett eruption."

My palms started to sweat: **half truth**.

"So you guys going to hang out before she heads south?" I asked keeping my voice upbeat.

Edward glanced at me and smiled, "Nah. Probably not, she's really busy getting things ready for college."

He nudged my shoulder with his and turned to hear Mr. Cermona's hints about tomorrow's final. He might as well as punched me because I felt my heart rip in half: **Lie**.

* * *

Your reviews feed my happiness....keep them coming please!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Seriously you all rock out loud. Thank you for all your encouraging reviews, it made me fight extra hard to get this up for you all....ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**: Don't sue me....please don't sue me.

**Song**= Katy Perry Awesomeness. **Characters**: Stephanie Meyer Brilliance. **Situation/Dialogue**: Mine, all mine! Muhaha....that's all...I'm slightly depressed now.

* * *

Band practice went by normal, except there wasn't jokes filling the empty spaces between songs like we usually did.

We played, and did everything great, but our emotions were getting in the way. We sound fine, but not like ourselves.

We walked to the parking lot in near silence except for the various hello's to Alice and now Rosalie.

Out in the rain I said good-byes to the guys and it was all weird.

"Bye Bella," Emmett hugged me again, as did Jasper. Edward shook his head at the pair of them and gave me our traditional high-five.

I stood there confused and numb. I was so out of my element it wasn't even funny. Normally I'm just one of the guys to be shoved around, and now all of a sudden...

I shook my head and got into my truck sliding my guitar in first. I looked up to see Edward just sitting in his car texting something into his phone.

I felt my eyes start to burn, it's probably to _her_again. I don't know why I'm so upset, it's not like we're together, or ever have been, or ever will be. God, I grew up with him. We're practically brother and sister....okay since I almost gagged, I guess that's my body's way of telling me that's not true. But it doesn't matter I shouldn't care about who he texts or dates or whatever....but I do.

I groaned in my confusion still trying to figure things out that I was only vaguely aware of putting my key in the ignition and turning it. I became fully aware of my surroundings when I was not met with it's usual roar.

"Oh no, not now. Not today," I begged trying it again. It clicked but nothing. Just silence and the sound of the rain.

"Come on baby," I turned it again--nothing.

"Don't do this to me, please." I pleaded with the steering wheel turning the key again and again, hoping it would catch; but it didn't.

I interrupted the silence with another groan and dropped my forehead against the steering wheel. Damn, what can make this day get any better?

I screamed at the unexpected knock on my truck's window. Clutching my chest, I looked wide-eyed to my left and saw Edward standing there with amused expression. Lord, can he read minds all of a sudden? I opened the truck door raising my eyebrows at him in question.

"Truck not starting?" He asked. I pursed my lips,trying not to smile at him.

"Ding, ding, ding! What do we have for him Johnny?" I replied in my best game show host imitation. Edward rolled his green as at me and pulled my truck door open wider. I blinked against the rain that fell onto my face as I looked up at him.

"Want a ride?" I felt my heart flip-flop in my chest, not finding words so I nodded with a half smile.

Edward grinned and stepped back. I hopped down and heaved out my guitar and back pack—I was prepared to cram all night if I had to for tomorrow's finals.

I grabbed my keys, closing and locking the door.

We walked over to his silver Volvo with our head bent down against the pour. Getting to the car, Edward took my guitar and carefully laid it across the back seat as I jumped into the front.

Sliding into the front seat, Edward smiled his crooked smile at me as I shook my pony tail whiping us both with water.

Edward started it easily, causing me to roll my eyes, and he started steering us towards my house.

"Crazy day, huh?" Edward said driving so fast, that he made the other cars look like they were at a standstill.

I snorted, "Yeah, crazy weird."

I kept my eyes on the dashboard in front of me, thats the only way I can remain not queasy as he speeds around like a lunatic.

"You know I wasn't completely truthful with you before in Bio," Edwards said slowly.

I felt my heart stop and start up again, racing in my chest.

"I know, you're not very good at it," I said matter-of-factly, trying to cover up my nerves.

Edward laughed, "Yeah like you should talk." I smiled in spite of my feelings, I was notoriously a horrible liar.

Edward sighed, and I heard him tighten his grip on the steering wheel, glancing over I saw him looking at me.

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't being truthful, you're my friend. I should always be honest with you."

I shrugged, nodding trying to convey _'yeah, it's okay. I understand_' since I couldn't actually form the words.

Edward didn't need my encouragement, that was the one good thing about the both of us.

"I know exactly what Emmett was yelling about, but that doesn't mean I didn't understand it any better," He continued, and I swallowed. My throat was going dry in anticipation-for what I'm not sure.

"He was yelling at me about how could I be talking and flirting with Tanya, when you and I have something going on."

I felt my whole body froze, and my eyes go wide.

Edward looked at me and quickly added, misinterpreting my reaction, "Don't worry. I told him we didn't have anything going on. But thats how the argument started. He accused me of lying, and I told him he was blowing things out of proportions. I mean we're like brother and sister, right?"

He laughed slightly looking over at me for reassurance. I quickly pulled on an agreeing expression, to which Edward nodded and added, "So everyone was trying to be comfort you today, because they believe I broke your heart or something; but thats ludicrous isn't it?"

"Totally," I choked out looking for the first time in years out the windshield.

"They were wrong right Bella?" He asked sounding unsure...and maybe a little nervous?

"Yeah, of course they were." I said this time my voice was a little stronger, but I tried to laugh and it came out sounding like a cough.

But the ever observant Edward overlooked it.

"So Emmett and Alice are mad at me because I agreed to go out to dinner with Tanya. I mean it's not like I'm going to be getting into a relationship with her!" well there's the silver lining, my eyes were stinging. Come on Edward we're almost to my house, for once I want you to drive faster.

"But I mean it's nice to go out every once and a while. And she seems nice, I think we might have a good time, who knows..." He laughed nudging me with his elbow.

And the other shoe fell...I winced looking out the passenger window. I tried laughing again, but it still sounded off.

"Yeah, who knows..." I replied my voice sounded as dead as I felt. Thank God and all the saints above, Edward was finally pulling into my driveway. He barely stopped before I jumped out into the rain swinging my backpack onto my shoulder.

"Hey Bella!" I looked back down into the car at him, "We're okay, right?" He held out his hand towards me.

I choked back a sob, and even though it caused me great pain, I smiled hitting his hand, "Absolutely!"

He grinned crookedly at me, as I slammed the door shut and went to the back seat. I opened the door and started pulling out my guitar.

"Hey don't forget, no band rehearsals or practice for the rest of the week because of finals," he said looking like a great weight had been taken off his shoulders.

"Got it, see you tomorrow," I said finally freeing my beloved from the back seat.

"Yeah, see..." but I closed the door on him. I took a deep shuddering breath and finally allowed the tears to overflow my eyes as I started towards the front door.

I heard a honking and I glanced over my shoulder, Edward was waving and heading down the street. I didn't raise my hand. I just watched him disappear, and letting the rain fall washing away my tears. My hand stinging.

* * *

I stumbled into the house, blinded by my tears. Dropped my guitar down at the base of the stairs, and ran tripping up them to my room.

I collapsed onto my bed sobbing.

For once in our lives he didn't detect my lying. In the moment I realized that I did in fact care for Edward, that I.... loved him—he broke my heart.

A fresh wave of pain came up and crashed down upon me. How could I have been _so_stupid?! Of course I'm in love with him. I've been to focused on being one of the guys, being his best friend...that I forgot that I am a girl. That we could have so much more, or we could've.

'_He accused me of lying, and I told him he was blowing things out of proportions. I mean we're like brother and sister, right?_' I cried out remembering that particular sentence of his.

What am I going to do, what can I do now?

I cried myself out before Charlie came home. When he peeked his head in wondering about dinner, and then if I was feeling alright. I told him that in fact I had a headache and decided to go to bed early—for exams in the morning.

"Oh of course, well good night. And good luck tomorrow." I nodded numbly leaning back down on my pillows to stare back into space as I was before he so rudely interrupted me.

"Wait, where's your truck?" He asked peeking back around the door.

My heart stuttered. My truck, it didn't start, Edward giving me a ride, the talk....

I bite my lip trying to suppress the new wave of tears.

"It uhhh," I tried to pull myself together, "wouldn't start so Edward gave me a ride home."

"Oh, well that was nice of him. He's a good buddy to have around," Charlie laughed.

I hiccuped a sob, turning away to hide my tears. "Yes, he is," I replied wiping my nose with my sleeve.

"Oh Bells you don't sound good, I hope you're not getting sick. Go on to bed, I'll call Billy and we'll get your truck in working order. Don't you worry...." I just nodded at his pauses until he left, not really hearing his words anymore.

When he finally did leave me to wallow in my own misery, I sat bolt upright. Out of the blue, out of the pure air—lyrics were forming, twisting themselves into reality in my mind. I threw myself at my desk grabbing a pencil and whatever paper was closest. When I pulled back to admire my handiwork this is what I had written down:

I saw a spider

I didn't scream

Cuz, I can belch the alphabet

Just double dog dare me

And I chose

guitar over ballet

And I take these suckers

down because they get in my way

The way you look at me

is kinda like a little sister

Rubbed by your goodbyes

And it leaves me nothing but

blisters.....

Well it's a start, I chucked the pencil down and rubbed my face.

But what am I going to do?

* * *

Uh oh! Poor Bella; but continue your amazing work of reviewing to make both of us happy : )


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! My school's semester just finished and I had to move back home for the summer. So with that and the lack of internet at home...ugh...I had to wait until the neighborhood library was open. So out of guilt, here are two chapters. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: My relationship with Katy Perry's Song and Stephanie Meyer's characters is kind of like two mountains. They own these impressive rocky masterpieces....and I'm only the valley in between connecting the two together with my storyline. Sadly that's all I do own.

* * *

The next afternoon arrived in a blur.

I had two finals, but after last night I was very low functioning. The lights were on but no one was home.

I vaguely remember Jasper trying to talk to me but I just grunted, praying that he noticed nothing out of the ordinary, just usual cranky Bella. I didn't get a lot of studying done, any at all, last night but luckily I had my easier subjects today.

AP English was a breeze, and for Art I just had to model whatever style she told me to do: Abstract –HA, I could have kissed Mrs. Phillips, but thankfully I didn't.

I had lunched next and then one more final: P.E. I was actually looking forward to what Coach Lee would "test" us on. I would have the remaining 3 tomorrow.

Letting my mind take the back seat, I let routine take over and let me feet guide me to the cafeteria and through the lunch line.

I sat down and was surprised to see I was the last one to arrive. I slide into my usual seat, and looked down at my tray in mild surprise...huh, so that's what I picked for lunch: pizza, red Jell-O, and lemonade. This should be interesting.

I picked up the pizza and took a big bite out of it, not really tasting it, and looked around the table.

Emmett and Jasper were in an intense arm wrestling match with Edward and Rosalie cheering them on. I guess everyone was back to normal, except now me. I tossed the slice down, and went for the lemonade. I was chugging it when my eyes connected with pale green ones. Alice was staring at me with an apologetic expression.

No matter the mask I put on, little Alice would be able to see through it to what lay beneath. She seemed to be trying to ask me something....I felt myself frown when I figured it out.

_'Are you okay?'_

She wanted to know how I was? I was freaking fantastic, best ever, absolutely....horrible, miserable, and destroyed.

I settled for shaking my head at her, and picking up the pizza again. She understood, and started glaring at Edward. I chewed faster, practically shoving the rest of the pizza in my mouth. I wasn't ready for their questions, for their pity.

Swallowing the last of it, I got to my feet. The match was still going on, so again only Alice noticed me. She looked like she wanted to stop me, but just held a palm out at her, sliding my uneaten Jell-O towards Emmett's things. I grabbed my books in one hand and my lemonade in the other.

I maneuvered around the tables getting to the doors before turning to look back at my friends. Emmett won of course, and Rosalie was hugging him. Jasper had his arm around Alice who still sat glaring at her brother with her arms crossed across her chest. Edward, I winced, was laughing and then pulling out his phone with a grin.

I hope Coach Lee has something that requires me hitting something else for the "final", because if that's the case I'm pretty sure I'd pass with flying colors.

* * *

Bastard, of course it'd be volleyball. I hate that damn game. He said as long as we made an effort—served once and played our position--we're golden. Well I served, and played my position, he never said I had to do it well to pass.

I rubbed my face with my free hand, walking towards the parking lot. Right before walking out onto it, I caught sight of Jasper and Alice. They were standing next to her canary yellow porche, still can not believe _she_ has _that_ car, just talking. I narrowed my eyes trying to get a clear look at the pair of them. What was so special about Alice, besides her beauty and personality, that attracted Jasper?

She was hugging her notebooks to her chest, leaning toward him. She was wearing light gray dress with dark gray leggins, and incredibly--silver heels.

Jasper was holding his books in one hand, like I did. Actually there was a lot of similarities between our outward appearances. We both were wearing zip-up hoodies, jeans, and converse (mine were high tops while his were low rise). One big difference was our hair, mine was as always pulled back into a messy pony tail, while his curls lay in perfect disarray.

I pulled at my hoodie, and brought my books to my chest hugging them close.

I looked at Alice's face. She was smiling radiantly up at Jasper, even with the heels she was still nearly a head shorter than him. Her short black hair laid fun, stylish spikes. Her face wasn't overwhelmed with make up, just enough to bring out her natural glow.

I made a decision looking at my shoes and back up to the pair. I wanted to become one of the girls. I wanted to be pretty—no beautiful, and make Edward realize I was anything but another sister.

Squaring my shoulders with a slight smile I started towards my truck, Charlie and Billy worked wonders on it last night, I was going to show Edward that I wasn't one of the boys—not anymore.

* * *

Next day at lunch I sat a nervous wreck.

Yesterday after my decision, I spent the rest of the day trying to study but really trying to figure out how I was going to become one of the girls.

And I wasn't any closer to an answer now, then I was then. I was so messed up that when the others showed up and Emmett pulled me into a hug, I did something I hadn't done in years...I hugged him back. I felt his surprise, as he stiffen for a moment before squeezing me a little tighter. I saw over Em's shoulder Jasper and Alice share a meaningful look while Edward , oblivious, was texting.

Emmett kept an arm around me, trying to keep me engaged in his and Rosalie's conversation, especially whenever Edward went to ask me something.

I felt a little annoyed, but mostly relieved about Emmett's over protectiveness. I didn't want to talk to Edward. I didn't want to hear about how great his date seemingly went, or anything about it. So I just rolled my eyes with a smile over Emmett's big muscled arm and went back to pretending I was interested in the new carburetor design for whatever new Italian car came out recently.

Emmett and the others went as far as escorting me to class with Edward, much to his annoyance and my relief.

I finally I was able to lose my emotional body guards at the door and went to join Edward at the table. He was shaking his head.

"Can you _believe_ those guys? Still acting like that?"

I kept my eyes on Mr. Cermona as he puttered around getting set up for our final.

"Yeah, are you and Emmett still fighting?" I heard him sigh, still not allowing myself to look at him.

"It's complicated. He's fine until you show up, and then he's distant and ignoring me. It's getting really frustrating."

I felt side of my mouth turn up at that. My love growing for that big teddy bear man I replied, "It'll blow over in a few days. You know Emmett."

Edward snorted, out of the corner of my eye I saw him shifting uncomfortably on his stool. I turned my head and looked at him-- he looked unsure.

"What's up?" I asked . Edward leaned over keeping his face pointed straight forward.

"I don't think it'll blow over in a few days," I felt my heart start to race. Trying to keep my voice neutral I replied with, "Why not?"

More shifting and then a shrug, "Tanya asked if I wanted to go with Jasper and their family to help move her into her dorm. And I think I will."

My eyes were stinging. Oh fabulous, the tears were back just in time for my hardest exam.

I didn't get a chance to respond as Mr. Cermona finally started passing out our tests. Instead I glared down bitterly at it's black and white words, starting to fill it out.

* * *

Barely a half hour later I was done, and miraculously I finished before Edward. Feeling pretty confident I didn't guess too much on it, I got to my feet.

Edward smiled at me briefly before turning back to his test running a hand through his bronze hair. I sighed walking up to Mr. Cermona, and handed him me test.

"Have a good summer," He whispered with a smile. I murmured my thanks as he looked back at the exam he already started grading.

I entered the deserted hallway finding myself at a lost. Not really sure what to do, by all accounts my summer vacation just started.

I dragged my feet to my truck, hoping Emmett would come bounding out of a classroom whooping loudly or Jasper would slip out of another with his head buried in a text book checking his answers. But not a soul, the rain had even stop.

Finally getting into my truck and starting it, I had a light bulb moment. I should get started on the girlie transformation! I wasn't due to start at Newton's for a couple of days and who knows when we'll have band anything again with Edward's rapidly filling social calendar—wow that was really bitter sounding, even in my head.

I drove out of the parking lot on a mission, destination: closest supermarket.

Closest happen to be Thompson's Groceries. I shrugged, getting out of the car. It'll do. As I entered I realized I had no idea where to start.

I grabbed a hand basket and started wandering around, I ended up in the magazine aisle. There was a large section of it devoted to women, some with actresses around my age on the covers. I picked up one that had some star I didn't recognize wearing pearls. I snorted, people still wear those? I rolled my eyes, quickly scanned the cover, one bold statement caught my eye:

Best hairstyle to fit your face shape!

Face shape? What the hell....whatever 17 magazine knows a lot more than I do about being a girl and how cool is that? We're the same age! I laughed out loud at my own joke and started grabbing one of every magazine. One of them was bound to help.

Next, was a truly terrifying aisle: Make-up.

Holy Crow!...how did girls EVER pick out anything, with all the choices laid out in here? I took a deep breath and started slowly down it.

By the other end I picked out an eyeshadow tray with nearly every color, a pink something with a brush, couple of lip glosses, a mascara (there were so many of just that, that I ended up closing my eyes and grabbing one at random) a hairbrush (hadn't seen one of those for awhile) and something I think is called concealer.

Feeling pretty satisfied, that I made a good start I headed for the check out.

The cashier, a boy a little older than me, started ringing me up. With the progression of items, he started to look at me with his eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes with a challenge. He jumped and started swiping things faster.

When he was done and told me the total I almost screamed. It was how much?! For a few magazines, and make-up?_Jesus._ Thank God I was starting work soon. I would be broke really soon thanks to all the damn girl crap.

I drove home, still a little frustrated with the amount and nervous about what I was about to do.

At home, in my room, with the door locked I laid out everything on my bed. Closing my eyes I reached out and grabbed one of the magazines.

Upon opening my eyes I read: Cosmopolitan.

I shrugged, seems harmless enough. I opened it at somewhere in the middle. It was talking about bikinis and wax. What does that have to do with bikini's? I started to read a sentence aloud,

"It's that time again girls! And before heading out to the beach in our cutest two piece, some neglected areas need to be taken care of. With simple wax, apply to bikini area-- inner thigh and..." I trailed off feeling my eyes go wide as I finished the article in silence. By it's conclusion I was screaming and chucking it across the room.

"Are they nuts?!" I asked my room in general with a shudder. I carefully chose the next one. This one talked about best make-up for your skin tone. Hmmm, that could be useful.

* * *

15 minutes later I was getting mad.

I followed exactly what it said and I didn't look _anything_ like the chick in the picture. She was pretty and I looked like a clown.

I groaned and made my way into the bathroom to wash off all the crap.

Scrubbing hard at my cheeks, I couldn't help thinking that I was in over my head. I was going to need an actually person's help not some stupid picture.

And then bing! My second light bulb moment occurred. I patted my face dry smiling. Who had been trying to play dress up since we were 7? Who cringes nearly every time she sees my hair? Who practically begged me to give me a make over last year?

"_Alice_."

I grinned at my reflection and took off for my cell.

* * *

Okay, if you can find it in your fantastic reviewing hearts to let me know what you thought of this chapter- praises, suggestions, etc; I would be SO thankful :)


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Here's my promised second chapter. My updates should become regular again, every 2-3 days, so don't worry!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned anything I may still be writing this but I also would be on a white sand beach with Edward sparkling away....but since thats not the case, unfornately, I own nothing.

* * *

Jasper can be such an ass sometimes.

I was driving over to the Cullen place thinking back on how I had to get a hold of Alice. I had realized after I grabbed my phone...I didn't have her cell number. Sure I could call her house but there was a chance that Edward might pick up and he didn't have to hear me asking for Alice.

So I tried her boyfriend. Big mistake. For 15 minutes he tried to get me to tell him why I wanted her number, I think he was afraid I was going to prank call her or something—Ha! So not going to happen....well not until she make me a girlie girl.

Finally I had to yell, "Just give me the god damn number Jasper!" And apparently that was enough because next thing I know he was parroting off a stream of numbers from memory.

I thanked him and hung up. I took a few breaths looking down at the cell number in my hand before I finally started dialing.

As I pulled onto the Cullen's hidden driveway and snorted remembering Alice's reaction.

"Hello?" Her voice rang.

I gulped and said, "Hey, Alice it's Bella."

"Oh hey, the guys aren't here...I'm not sure where they are. Want me to tell them you called if they show up?"

I sighed, this might be harder then I originally thought.

"No, Alice I called to talk to you."

I heard silence and then, "Oh cool...everything okay?"

I laughed bitterly, "No, but I was hoping you could help me with that."

"Sure anything," I could tell from her tone that she was sincere. I felt my eyes sting a little, lord was I going to be crying _all_ the time now? How did I not notice what a good friend Alice could be?

"I think it's time," I said hoping she would catch on.

"For what?" I actually smacked my forehead with my palm feeling incredibly awkward.

"For.....Bella Barbie," I winced bracing myself, and Alice's sharp intake of breath I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BELLA!!!!!!!!!!" I jumped, dropping the phone. My ear was ringing as I scrambled to pick up it up.

I could still make out her cheering on the other end so I held it about half a foot from my head and yelled towards it.

"So will you help me?!" I heard silence and then high pitch screams of "Yes! OF _COURSE_!"

It took a few moments but she finally calmed down and told me to come over right away so we could start planning.

I thanked her over and over again, and then hung up the phone. I proceeded to dump out the contents of my backpack and shove all the magazines and other girl profealia into it.

Now I sat with my truck off, trying to calm myself down. Right now, inside the truck, I was Bella Swan. Band member of the Fangs, best friends of Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. One of the boys. Once I stepped out I would be on my way to becoming some else.

It was time. I straighten my back, grabbed my back pack, and hopped out of the cab. I jogged to the house smiling, excited for a new me.

Normally I walked right in, but that was when I was coming for Edward, it just didn't seem right for this occasion, so I rang the bell.

Few seconds later the door opened to a tall caramel haired brunette, Edward and Alice's mother, Esme.

Her face brighten up seeing it was me, "Oh Bella! Darling you know you don't have to ring the bell at this house."

I blushed stepping forward nodding, "I know but I felt like it this time."

She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. Until recently, she was the only person I ever allowed to hold me in such a way. Since my mother died, I kind of adopted Esme for that position....and she didn't see too upset about that.

In fact she seemed thrilled, I remember when I was like 8. Two years after mom...I brought her a Happy Mother's Day Card. The way she started crying and pulled me to her...you'd thought I had given her an expensive, meaningful card...instead of the construction paper glitter catastrophe I gave her.

"What brings you here? not that I don't love seeing you." She said leading me in with an arm around my shoulders.

"Edward isn't home...I'm not exactly sure where he is. He better call soon actually..." She trailed off her expression falling slightly.

I patted her hand that still rested on my shoulder, "I'm actually here to see..."

But I was cut off and almost knocked over by speeding pixie also known as Alice.

"BELLA!" She squealed hugging me tightly around the middle. I patted the top of her head uncomfortably, smiling at Esme.

Looking confused, Esme smiled back softly, "Well I'll be in my office if you girls need anything."

Alice was still hugging me, so I replied for the both of us, "Thanks Momma Esme. Will do."

Esme smiled at me, almost apologetically before she headed off to her office.

"Okay Alice...you can let go now," I poked at her shoulder.

"This is a monumental moment...give me a minute," came her muffled reply.

I rolled my eyes, and waited. Seemingly hours later Alice finally detached herself.

I was surprised her face didn't split with how big her grin was, "Oh Bella! This is going to be SO great! You won't have to worry about a thing."

"Thanks Alice," I smiled back, "I already bought some things but....I need help."

She squealed and started yanking on my hand, "Well come along, Dr. Alice is here to help!"

"Umm Alice?" I trailed after carefully watching my feet going up the stairs.

"Yeah?" She tighten her grip on me as if I tried to escape she would hold me down.

"Can we keep this just between us...I don't think I could handle the guys if they found out I let you give me a make over."

She stopped and appraised me on the stairs, "Okay, but first day of school you will go strutting in there showing off how hott you are. Understand?"

Little scared I nodded. Alice laughed and continued dragging me up the stairs and into her room.

"Okay," Alice kept a hand wrapped firmly around my wrist while she pulled a chair to the middle of the room.

"Sit," I automatically felt my knees bend, and I sat down on it. My eyes scanned my surroundings. This was the first time I've ever been in her room. Wow, who knew there was so many different shades of pink?! From the carpet, to the curtains, to the walls, to the comforter on her bed: pink. Like Pepto-Bismal exploded in here.

I snorted but tried to cover it up as a cough as Alice stood staring at me. She circled the chair like she was a vulture and I was her prey....in a way I kind of was. Smirking I followed her around with my eyes.

"Hmm," She had a fist resting against her lips, and the other arms draped across her body. She circled me a few more times before stopping in front of me with her hands clasped out in front of her almost in prayer.

"Bella, I'm going to be very brutal as we work. But know I mean this in a highly professional standpoint and really don't mean to hurt your feelings. I also need you to do whatever I tell you to do, no matter how ridiculous it seems, can you agree to all of that?"

I sighed, why did it feel like I was selling my soul?...but I just nodded looking her straight in the eye.

"Great," She beamed at me, "Okay, stand up. I want to check some things out."

I immediately got to me feet, poised and ready. Alice pushed the chair out of the way and walked around me a few times again.

"Bella, can you please let your hair down?" I reached up and undid my pony tail. I heard Alice gasp and I was worried.

"What is it?" I reached out fingering my long brown hair, everything felt right.

"Holy Cow Bella! When was the last time you cut your hair?!" Alice exclaimed reaching out to touch my hair. I rolled my eyes, oh thats the problem.

"I don't know...11 years ago?" When my mom was alive. Charlie's hair has been steadily disappearing as the years have gone on so haircuts are never on the top of his concerns list.

"Wow," She whispered. My hair not in a pony tail reached down to my butt. "Well one of the first things is to get you a hair cut."

My heart skipped a beat and I gathered all my hair hugging it to my chest. I looked at her like she was crazy taking in her short spiky hair.

Alice stood there confused until realization seemed to dawn and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh calm down. We wouldn't take it as short as mine, but definitely to your shoulders. And...some layers, and maybe some bangs....No probably not." She started mumbling to herself every so often poking me and pulling at my various articles of clothing.

"Okay!"

I jumped and looked at her startled. Her face was shining with happiness. "Alright, we'll start first thing tomorrow! I know the perfect salon in Port Angeles. We'll get you trimmed, mani/pedi, waxed..."

I jumped away from her, that word still too fresh in my mind.

"Woah, woah, _woah_....what needs to be waxed?" I asked holding a hand out as if to halt her attacks.

"Bella its pretty standard," She said softly stepping forward, as if she was approaching a dangerous animal, "The waxing would be for your eyebrows." From the heat radiating from my cheeks, I knew I was blushing scarlet. Alice made a cooing sound and reached out squeezing my hand.

"Bella really it's not that big of a deal. I have to every few months. And it's not like you have a unibrow going on, we're just going for some shaping. No biggie, I swear."

Hearing that she has to too made me relax a little, but I still couldn't help reaching out touching my eyebrows feeling a little self conscious. Alice grabbed my hand with her free hand, so that she now was holding both of them.

"You listen to me Bella Swan. You made the right decision, don't worry. You'll still be you, just different. I'll try to take things slow so not to overwhelm you. It's going to be great, we're going to be best friends!" She squealed again and jumped on me giving me a great big hug. I know I should be feeling uncomfortable, worried, and maybe a little creeped out...but I couldn't help the warm feeling in my chest at the idea of making a new friend. So I hugged her back, laughing. But something still didn't make sense.

"Who were you talking about before?" Alice pulled back slightly to look me in the face.

"Who's who?" She asked knitting her brow.

"Who's Mani and Pedi? Are they hairstylists?" My only response was Alice laughing hysterically.

* * *

Please keep my muse smiling and review. A happy muse + inspired writer= more chapters for you. -- Math finally being helpful ; )


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey lovely readers! Thanks for all the great reviews, you all truly keep me going :) Here's an extra long chapter, hopefully I'll update soon and not leave you in too much suspense.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yadda, yadda all Katy Perry and Stephanie Meyer, yadda, yadda, I'm sad and lonely.

* * *

Apparently Pixie women needed very little sleep.

I got back from the Cullen's pretty early but Alice had me look up somethings on the Internet. Like different styles that I might want to try, and terms to look up:

Mani and Pedi: _manicure and pedicure_--who had to give them a nickname?

So after all my research, cooking dinner, eating it with Charlie, cleaning up afterwards, and printing out my favorite looking assembles-_outfits_, it was pretty late.

Once I finally passed out, luckily I didn't have my reoccurring nightmares, but it seemed like I had only been asleep for about 5 minutes when an insistent knocking could be heard coming from downstairs. I groaned crawling out of bed and stumbling towards the stairs just when my Dad stuck his head out of his room.

"Tell them to go away or I _will_ shoot them."

I snorted as I started down the stairs. And people wonder where I get my non morning personality from.

Getting to the door, and undoing what seemed like a hundred of the most complex locks I finally pried open the door to reveal a grinning Alice.

"Morning Beautiful! Day one," I groaned and almost slammed the door in her face.

"Alice I appreciate your...eagerness, but it's Saturday. It's 8:00 on a Saturday. Most sane people are still asleep until at least 10."

Alice rolled her eyes and shoved passed me into the house, "Bella we have a _very_ busy day ahead of us. We have to start early."

I grumbled under my breath closing the door maybe a little harder than I needed to. Alice laughed at that, "Come on, sunshine. Where's your room?"

That startled me, her brother, even her boyfriend has been in my room before to either drag me out of bed for a gig or just to hang out while Charlie had some of his more interesting fellow officers over.

"Oh, upstairs," I muttered blushing slightly and heading up the stairs. Oh lord, please don't let it be too messy!

We got to the second floor landing when my dad poked his head out of his room.

"Bells who was it?" He asked annoyed but I watched with amusement all the color drain from him face.

"Hi Chief Swan, it's just me Alice. Edward's sister." She waved happily. Charlie sputtered a few nonsense words, nodded, and then closed his door with a snap.

I had to hold onto the banister to remain upright, "Okay, now that. That right there was totally worth getting out of bed early for."

Alice threw me a wink, "And we're just getting started."

I rolled my eyes still chuckling, and lead the way into my room. It wasn't too bad. It's been a whole lot worse. I just had my school books and notebooks in a pile on my desk, a few books scattered on the floor, Gladys sitting in her tank by a model millennium falcon, Cd's overflowing my dresser by my stereo, and of course that terrifying Cosmopolitan magazine lying where I had threw it yesterday, and there it shall remain until I can burn it.

"This is my room," I sighed twirling around letting my arms fall down and slap my upper thighs. I hesitantly met Alice's eyes and was relieved to see her genuinely smiling, there was nothing placating or patronizing about it.

"Seriously cool!" I grinned at her.

"Thanks, I like it."

She looked around and stopped at my collage of pictures on my wall closest to the closet.

"Wow, I forget how close the four of you are," she murmured looking at the pictures. I shrugged walking over and standing next to her.

"They're my best friends...." I let my voice trail off as I looked at a picture of me and Edward. It was taken last summer. We had an arm around each other's shoulders. He was smiling looking down at me, and I had my head bent in laughter. It was my favorite, and my heart clenched thinking about the last few days.

"It'll be okay Bella," I looked over and saw Alice looking at me determinedly. She reached out wiped at me cheek, startling me. I didn't realize I had started crying..._again_. Ugh, I stepped away wiping roughly at my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I'm going to get changed, I'll be right back. Uhhh, make yourself at home." I gestured to the room at large.

I gathered up some clothes, my bathroom bag, and fled to the bathroom. I braced myself against the sink trying to take a few steadying deep breaths. It'll be okay, it'll be okay, we're fixing it-- I told myself over and over again as I washed my face. I brushed out my long hair....suddenly looking forward to shorter hair, and pulled it back in my traditional pony. I brushed my teeth, and then pulled on the rest of my clothes. I was pretty proud. I was wearing the girliest shirt I owned, a light blue scoop neck, and a pair of jeans without any holes in them.

Grabbing my pj's and bathroom bag I headed back to my room just to freeze horrified in the doorway. It looked like a hurricane ripped through my room, a hurricane named Alice. I looked around seeing a very large growing pile in the middle of the room and a very small pile at her feet. She was tearing through my closet.

I looked over my dressers and felt my mouth fall open. All the drawers have been opened and had half their contents either taken out or hanging over the sides of it.

"Alice! What the hell?!" I screeched, seeing with deep mortification the contents of my entire underwear drawer on the floor.

She jumped and looked me over, "Not bad," and she turned back to what she was doing throwing a few flannels onto the large pile. I felt my heart stop. That must be the "Get rid of" pile. If she kept this up I'll be walking around naked.

"Alice, wait stop. **Stop**!" I dropped my things onto my bed and went over to her. "What happened to taking it slow?" I crossed my arms.

Alice sighed and turned to me with a guilty expression, "I'm sorry Bella, but you left me here and....I couldn't resist."

I rolled my eyes, relaxing my posture a little, "Well I told you, we need to keep the farce up until the end of the summer. The guys can't know. So that," I pointed at the big pile, "is going to shrink."

Alice groaned, and then stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Aww, aren't you cute. So not going to work. Only Emmett has managed to pull off that face with me. You should ask him to give you some pointers."

Alice stuck her tongue out at me but thankfully stepped away from my closet.

"Fine, but there a somethings that can not wait until the end of summer to be thrown away. Mainly the flannel and your underwear."

I felt the blush burning my cheeks again, "Hey flannel is comfortable! And whats wrong with my underwear?!"

Alice pulled a face of pure disgust, "There's a lot of things one may find comfortable but should never, _ever_ wear in public. Subject A: the flannel!" I sighed nodding. Sorry flannel...we've had a good run, I'm sorry we have to end this way...

"As for your underwear," she actually shuddered as if it offended her, "You only have white cotton high tops panties and sport bras!"

I shrugged and opened my mouth to reply but Alice cut me off sounding frustrated, "If you say it's comfortable I might strangle you with the horrid flannel."

My mouth snapped shut with a click of my teeth, that was exactly what I was going to say.

"Well all of that crap is going today. The guys won't, or shouldn't be seeing any of it so there shouldn't be any objections! Are you wearing a sports bra right now?" She narrowed her eyes, frightening me.

I nodded lowering my face in shame. She groaned.

"Okay, that's it. You're sleeping over tonight and we're having a ritual burning of the sports bras." I couldn't help laughing, that sounded so ridiculous. Alice laughed too, but gave me a look like it's going to happen.

I sighed nodding.

For the next hour and a half we went through my clothes together and managed to fill one garbage bag of clothes to get rid of and smaller bag containing all my sport bras and one copy of Cosmopolitan to be burned later on. I had a great time arguing, defending a few articles of clothing, and laughing at a few really bad clothing choices with Alice. This might not be so bad after all.

Nearing 10:00 a.m. I gathered those bags, a small overnight bag, and a purse that Alice had pulled from the very back of my closet (I didn't even know existed) and headed out the door with Alice. Charlie either fell back asleep, or was hiding in his room until we left.

On the way to Port Angeles, we stop at a restaurant to get an early lunch and swapped embarrassing stories about the boys and our own likes and dislikes. Alice reminded me about our sleepover extravaganza planned for tonight, and that I should probably should let Charlie know. To say he was surprised would be an understatement of the century but after finding his voice he said that would be fine and to have fun. I hung up, hoping I would...that this wouldn't all blow up in my face.

When we finally did get to the salon, I felt like we've always been friends. A true test of my new respect towards Alice came when I was introduced to her favorite hairstylist _Gaston_ and I didn't laugh out loud.

I had bite down on the inside of my cheek but I was happy that I managed to resist the urge.

He pulled my hair back and started cutting the largest chunk off. I had to close my eyes, I couldn't watch. He asked if I wanted to keep what he cut off, or see it. I just kept eyes closed and told him I wanted it donated to locks of love.

He said okay, and really got to work. He was clipping and brushing away until I feared there was nothing left. When he finally stopped he told me to open my eyes and see if there was anything I wanted him to change.

Very slowly I peeked open one eye and then the other flew open. I almost didn't recognize myself, and it was only a haircut.

Gaston had cut it into layers, some of the shorter layers were used to _frame _(another term I learned last night) my face. The longest length rested just a little bit past my shoulders. My hair had a natural curl to it and for the first time it was beautiful instead of looking like a wild creature growing out top of my head. I turned my head and was surprised at how easy it was to turn it now, as if ten pounds had been removed...maybe it had.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked anxiously her head popping up next to mine in the mirror.

I smiled, "I like it. It's great." It really was.

* * *

What wasn't great was wax.

That hurt like a....Alice told me I should try to cut back on the swearing but sometimes only one word can fit a situation....bitch. That's what it hurt like. And they didn't even change! All that stinging and only the outlines of them were evened out.

I wanted to scream, but luckily the manicure and pedicure was nice. I picked out a navy blue, to match my blue clothing theme I had going on, to be painted on both my toes and fingers.

Alice insisted on paying for it all. She said it was her way of thanking me, because even though this was for me...she was having a blast.

I blushed, and allowed her to do so. But when we got to the shopping center, I almost tackled a pretzel maker over in my haste to buy us a snack.

We wandered around eating our pretzels, mainly _window shopping_- to look at clothes and items in the store's front windows and not buy anything.

Once we were finished, Alice dragged me bodily into a Victoria's Secret. Growing up as one of the guys, you know what they like, and how to tease them about it later. Victoria's Secret was a big one.

"No way Alice ain't going to happen!" I dug my heels into the ground while she pulled on me using all her body weight trying to get me to move.

"Bella! Be reasonable," she huffed, getting winded from overexertion, "You're currently wearing the only underwear you have left. Unless you plan on washing them everyday, to wear them over and over again, you need to buy new stuff!"

She yanked on my arms again, "And look! They're having a sale, it doesn't get any better than this."

Damn her and her logic. I sighed and relaxed—big mistake. Since Alice was still pulling on me with all her might, when I gave in, we kind of flew into the store and into a lady.

"Shit, I'm _so_ sorry!" I gushed helping the woman and a giggling Alice to their feet.

"It's okay...oh hey Bella!" I blinked and felt myself pale.

"Hey Rosalie," I looked over at Alice with wide eyes, who started laughing harder.

"What are you guys doing here, together and did you get a haircut?" Rosalie asked looking between the two of us confused.

I felt myself blushing, humiliated. I actually reached up to cover my face.

I heard Alice take a couple of deep breaths and answer Rosalie, "Yes, she just got a haircut. Isn't fabulous? And we're shopping. What do you think we're doing?"

I peeked through my fingers and watched Rosalie roll her eyes and bend down to pick up the various things I made her drop. I saw something red and lacy and I covered my face again. This _so_ wasn't happening.

"I didn't know you two hung out, calm down wee one." I swear I heard Alice grin as she started to talk.

"Bella and I are going to be very _close_ friends this summer, isn't that right Bella?" I nodded behind my hands.

Hearing Alice sigh, I felt my hands being yanked away revealing Rosalie looking gorgeous but also amused and suspicious.

"Do the _guys_ know of this new friendship?" She asked crossing her arms with her selections tucked under her arm, out of view.

"No, it's none of their business," I said matter-of-factly.

I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings but I didn't want Rosalie running her mouth off to people she shouldn't.

She smirked. Oh that can't be good...

"Well then you better hide. I'm here with Emmett, Tanya and Edward. Well technically just Tanya right now, Edward dragged Emmett off to a music store."

I started seeing spots and feeling extremely lightheaded.

"Oh nice one, thanks Rose," I heard Alice mutter sarcastically and then in more soothing voice, "Come on Bella, I'll get you out of sight."

I nodded numbly, not really paying attention to where we were going.

"Sit Bella, it's ok. We're safe now." I sat down and blinked a few times trying to focus. The lights were dimer and had very little moving room.

"Alice, where the hell am I?" I asked, but felt my eyes growing as realization sunk in. Damn pixie she used my freaking out to get me into a trying on room.

I glared at her furious, to which she grinned cheekily.

"Well two birds one stone..." She held up several different colors and types of bras in one hand and near armful of multi-colored/multi-fabric panties.

I groaned letting my head collide with one of the walls. I started to replayed what caused my little episode in the first place. Edward was _here_, in the mall. And he came with Rosalie, Emmett and _Tanya_.

I groaned again squeezing my eyes shut, maybe this whole thing was pointless.

Alice grabbed me roughly by shoulders, "This isn't pointless!" oops did I say that out loud?

"Bella, don't give up and let her win!" she spat out her like it was dirty word, which made me smile a little and look up at her, "He does care for you. He just needs time to figures it out, but when he does he'll have to get in line because guys will be climbing all over each other trying to get at you. They are not a couple. She honestly isn't his type."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and I jumped up and pulled Alice into a hug.

"Thank you....thank you for everything Alice, you're a great friend," I whispered into her shoulder.

Alice patted my back, "I know." I laughed and pulled back to see her beaming face.

"Now, I didn't know your size...so this should be fun!" She gestured to the small mound of underwear now sitting on the seat I vacated.

I sighed laughing nervously, yeah fun...

After about an hour locked up in that room with Alice running back and forth from the store to the room. We managed to figure out my bra size and I already knew my pantie size, and picked out several different styles of both.

Alice said the blue of my shirt really brought out my skin tone, so we focused on picking out underwear in the cooler colors- blues, greens, purples, and black. She insisted that we got them in matching sets—the bras and panties, if anyone was to see them it'd better if they were matching. I started blushing furiously at that, and she added that if I felt confident, even sexy in the underwear I was wearing I would project that outward in my actions.

I thought that was interesting and worth a shot, but even with the "sale" I still spent a small fortune on all of it. Alice offered to pay for it, but no way was she buying my unmentionables on top of everything else.

Walking around the mall I wasn't as carefree as I was before. Seeing Rosalie, and hearing that Edward could still be here totally killed my buzz.

Alice having mercy on me declared us done for the day and that we should head back to her house and let the sleepover festivities commence. I giggled slightly at that, the pyro inside was looking forward to our little bonfire but I felt a little guilty.

We were heading back to forks, and even though she wasn't as crazy as her brother, Alice still sped her little yellow Porche around. I was staring at my lap as I gently reached over and touched her hand.

"Hey Alice, you don't have to let me sleepover. If you have other plans, I totally understand..."

"Bella!" I looked over and saw her looking at me incredulously, "This was my idea, remember?"

She glanced back over the road and sighed, "Bella, you don't have any girl friends, and truth is I don't really either. I wasn't kidding when I said we're going to be best friends."

I've really been reduced to a blubbering mess lately as I felt the now all to familiar stinging of my eyes.

"Thanks Alice, I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough," I choked out and she squeezed my hand.

"Just remember best friend, that I look best in silver when you're picking out brides maid dresses."

My laughter carried us the rest of the way into Forks and to her house. Pfft, yeah like I'd be getting married anytime soon.

Parking in the garage I noticed Edward's silver Volvo sitting there. "Oh I guess Em picked him up for the mall extravaganza."

Alice nodded and slipped out gracefully. I tripped out and made my way to the trunk. There I slipped some of the new underwear I bought, a dark blue bra and pantie set, into my overnight bag and kept the rest locked firmly in Alice's trunk. I quickly pulled my new styled hair into a pony tail, as to not draw attention to myself.

"Come on Bellie Bells! You're taking forever, and a sleepover waits for no woman," Alice whined by the door leading into the rest of the house.

I rolled my eyes at her choice of a nickname, but picked up my step. Alice grinned at me as she lead the way into the house through the laundry room and kitchen.

"Honey I'm home!" She called out, causing me to laugh.

"Hey girls!" Esme greeted us stirring something that smelled a little like heaven. All I knew about cooking I learned from her and that stove.

"Hey momma,"we chorused together, laughing at each other. Esme's smile grew and she laughed a little with us.

"Staying the night Bella?" She pointed at the bag in my hand with a sauce covered spoon.

"Yes, if that's alright?" I had barely finished the sentence, with Esme already nodding in agreement.

"Dinner's at 6 girls, and your brother finally showed up Alice. He even brought a friend," We looked confusedly at each other as we left the comfort of the kitchen for the rest of the house.

"A friend?" I looked at Alice questioningly. As far as I know the guys and myself are Edward's closest friends and only hang out buddies. But who was it if Esme didn't say it was like Emmett or Jasper?...

Alice was shrugging when she froze wide eyed, staring straight at me. I felt my face pale and my blood turn icy, I had heard it too.

I high pitched female giggle, quickly followed by, "You're _so_ funny Eddie!"

* * *

hahaha, no I'm not evil. :P Reviews = love, thanks! -paperairplanes


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: Wow, that's all I can say...wow. Thank you all SO much for your reviews....they were amazing, just like all of you! Now a few of you expressed concerns about how much of the summer I was going to write. Don't worry. I do plan on skipping over days/weeks/months; but there are just a few spots I need to hit before the new school year shocker starts. So don't give up on me, we will get there...and it will be amazing. And never fear...I wouldn't deny you all Edward/Bella Fluff/Angst it's what (besides your phenomenal reviews) that keeps me going.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Katy Perry and Stephanie Meyer do. They're the cool kids on the playground, and I'm just the one that waves at them from the monkey bars. No connection whatsoever.

* * *

I started feeling weak in the knees again, while Alice muttered a very unladylike swear. I was vaguely amused, I've been rubbing off on her.

Alice was still as a statue one second, the next she was jumping at me, shushing my exclamation of surprise.

"Follow me," She whispered so quietly that I almost couldn't hear her.

I nodded all the same and stayed as close as a shadow to her person. I slung my bag's strap around my body to free my arms for additional support and balance.

From the sounds of their voices they were in the living room, Alice skirted around that room like a pro and lead me stealthily to the stairs without making a sound. I couldn't help wondering if she had any prior experience sneaking in before.

Shaking my head, I focused on copying her step for step. Alice let me go up the stairs first and was pushing me in the small of my back, urging me faster then was safe for someone with my balance.

I had finally reached the second floor landing, with Alice's room in sight when I heard Edward and Tanya's voices get suddenly louder.

"Shit!" I heard Alice exclaim softly.

Next thing I knew I was flying. Flying straight into Alice's plush pink carpet with a small pixie as my jet pack.

We skidded into her room groaning, but Alice managed to kick her bedroom door shut with her foot before collapsing completely.

"Sweet tackle," I said into the carpet.

"Thanks," I heard Alice trying to catch her breath.

Raising my head from the carpet I felt the sting of the air knowing it must be red with carpet burn. Looking to my right I saw Alice sprawled out next to me, the whole left side of her face pink.

I couldn't help myself, I started laughing. Hard. Alice looked over at me with a smile slowly growing across her face until she too was rolling around on the floor clutching her sides in laughter.

After a few minutes we laid out on her floor trying to catch our breath, wiping away the tears made from our laughter.

"Okay first thing on our sleepover to do list is to give each other facials, and after the assault we just suffered," she paused giggling with me, "We really need to give a move on so a rash doesn't form."

My eyes went wide, yeah...that would be bad. We got to our feet and walked into her bathroom. I couldn't control my gasp as I took it all in.

The floor black and white checkered, with a black sink and bathtub/shower. The shower curtain was black and white checkered too.

Alice smirked at my reaction before returning to her counter top.

"Yeah mom got carried away," I nodded numbly and went to stand next her looking into the sink at what she was making.

"What the hell is that? Plaster?" Alarmed at the white chunky stuff she was lovingly stirring.

"This m'dear is a heavenly substance that will take care of our battle wounds and make our skin glow." She held up the make-up spoon letting it to plop back into the jar.

"No way dude," I was backing away with my palms out in front of me as Alice advanced after me carrying the menacing substance in her hands.

"Bella, remember what you agreed to?" She asked smiling innocently.

She was anything but innocent, evil little pixie.....

I sighed knowing she won, "That I have to do whatever you tell me to do, no matter how ridiculous it seems."

"Thata girl, now hold perfectly still," She raised the gloppy substance towards my face, I closed my eyes in disgust. If Edward and I ever get together...he was _so_ going to pay for what I had to go through for him.

* * *

"Now see, that wasn't so bad. Was it?"

I sighed washing off the remaining goo. "No Alice, you are the master of all," I said sarcastically but I actually did mean it. The rug burn was gone and my face was glowing a little bit.

"I know," She grinned at our reflections and then glanced at her clock—she had one in the bathroom (she said it helps when she's getting ready in the morning to keep track of the time) "Mom will be calling us soon, almost 6."

She skipped back into her room and I stared at myself. I was already looking better, and I've only been under Alice's influence for a day...what would I look like after 3 months?

I pulled out my pony tail letting mu curled layers lay about my shoulders and face. I couldn't help grinning.

"I'm going to look great." I stared at myself for another minute before pulling my hair back again.

I headed back into Alice's room feeling a little ashamed. I know looks aren't everything, that a relationship should be built off from mutual interests, history, trust and respect. But it doesn't hurt to have a little self confidence to be able to go after what, or in this case who, you want.

"Alright, what do we do if _she_is still here?" I asked Alice crossing my arms. I had a horrible feeling that the perfect...dumbass would ask her to stay for dinner.

"We'll just behave normal. Hyper," She pointed to herself, "Tomboy" she pointed at me.

I smirked putting my hands on my hips, "And when your brother asks what I'm doing with a little freak like you?"

Alice pretended to blush," Oh Bella, you say the sweetest things," I laughed as she shrugged, "I don't know. You know him better than anyone. You'll figure it out."

I couldn't help rolling my eyes and feeling like she had just thrown me to the wolves.

"Thanks a lot" I muttered hearing a faint "Kids! Dinner!"

Alice threw me a wink and started out the door, I took a deep breath and followed after her. Well here goes nothing....

* * *

Dinner with the Cullens + two....

Okay I know I should be freaking out, having an emotional roller coaster, but I was actually having a great time.

If I thought diving into rooms to avoid Edward was fun, it was nothing compared to seeing his expression when Alice and I walked in together.

He was staring at the pair of us confusedly his eyes darting back and forth between us. Priceless. I really fought against the urge to laugh, so instead I settled on raising my eyebrow at him like he was crazy.

He shook his head and looked around the table as Alice and I sat down. His parents were sitting at the heads. He was sitting on his father's right with Tanya next to him sitting at his mother's right. I sat across from Edward and Alice sat across from Tanya.

"Bella! What a pleasant surprise," Carlisle Cullen, the handsome patriarch of the family grinned at me.

"Hey Papa Carlisle, What's shaking?" I leaned over letting him kiss my cheek.

"Well isn't this nice? Having the whole family together and a guest," Carlisle patted my shoulder before turning to look at everyone at the table.

I tried not to blush at Carlisle's statement meaning I'm family and not a guest. I looked up at Edward and he looked like he was going to explode from unasked questions. I did laugh at that causing him to narrow his eyes at me with a small smile. Tanya was bewildered but didn't say anything, just smiled.

"Edward, I know you have better manners than this. Does your guest know everyone?" Esme chided him softly dishing out spaghetti onto everyone's plates.

"Yes mom, they have met before but I will make reintroductions," He replied ducky his head in shame. I snorted briefly, and then felt a sharp pain in my shin. Did he...? At Edward's smirk I knew he was the culprit. That son of a....I kicked him back as he started talking.

"Tanya, this is oww," He glanced at me briefly amused, "is my sister Alice and one of my best friends-- Bella."

"Hi there," Alice chirped bouncing up and down in her seat, and I just rolled my eyes at her smiling, "Sup Tanya."

Satisfied, Esme beamed at us and started passing the dishes out.

Dinner went by pretty smoothly. I found out Tanya didn't have a lot going on upstairs, if you know what I mean.

She was going to college for Communications and hoped to become a world famous anchor woman like Barbara Walters. I started laughing at this point, but turned it into coughing. Alice helped make it authentic by hitting me a couple of times on the back. As if I had a noodle stuck.

"What about you Bella?" My head snapped up and I looked up at Miss Strawberry-Blonde.

"What about me?" I said through a mouth full of spaghetti.

"Bella!" Esme and Alice scolded me while Carlisle and Edward snickered.

"Sorry Momma Esme," I said once I finished chewing, "Pardon me Tanya, what was it you asked?"

I heard Edward snort and foot from his direction nudge me playfully. Esme grinned at me before returning to her salad. She was hell bent one summer to teach me more manners than please and thank you.

"What are you planning to do after school? What do _you_ want to be?" Tanya asked just as sweetly as ever but her eyes had tighten ever so slightly. Crap, maybe she realized my life had not been in danger, and I had been in fact laughing at her....

It is very ambitious of her and I wish her all the luck in the world, but how wrong she was for Edward was hilarious. Everything she said, even the manner in which she said it made it all the more painfully obvious.

Alice elbowed me, whoops...everyone was looking at me expectantly. So I shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet. I mean I do have a whole year left to think about it. I mean we're _only_now going to be seniors," I laughed looking at Alice and pointedly at Edward before glancing back at her (thats right you're a creepy cradle robbing....Ow! _Alice_) at another elbow to the side I continued, "But some ideas I've been throwing around is either becoming a chef at a restaurant or open one of my own," I winked at Esme before continuing, she smiled at me proudly, "Or I was playing around with the idea of becoming a novelist or Professor of American and European literature. But as I said before I have time."

I blushed red, this was the first time I ever admitted out loud what were my secret desires. I looked up at Edward for reassurance, and he gave me just that. He looked at me surprised but encouragingly. I grinned at him before turning to Carlisle.

"But sorry, not another doctor in the making here," I smiled at him innocently.

Carlisle rolled his eyes with a laugh, "I lost hope years ago when you couldn't see your own blood without passing out."

I pouted, yeah that was an embarrassing summer. Carlisle reached out mussed my hair lovingly.

"Hmm, your hair is shorter," and then he started asking Esme how her day was. I felt my eyes go wide, damn! He _never_ misses a thing.

I felt shaking next to me and saw Alice convulsing in slight laughter. I narrowed my eyes at her and took my turn of elbowing her.

She stuck her tongue out at me and I felt eyes on me.

Looking up, my eyes connected with Edward's green. There was so many emotions dancing around in them I didn't know where to start. First there was surprise: Hmm probably that I'm here with Alice and not him; and my little career speech. Confusion and interest were dancing together before a lighter emotion: amusement took over. There was another emotion that I couldn't make out, so I just winked at him causing him to laugh and shake his head.

I felt another pair of eyes and almost gasped out loud. Long gone was the sweetly innocent Tanya Whitlock, in her place was a tigress green with jealousy. I knew I shouldn't encourage her but I couldn't help the small smirk that graced my lips.

I started eating my pasta again when I heard Edward ask, "And what about the Fangs? You going to leave us without a guitarist and vocalist?"

Catching his gaze again I saw that he was teasing but there was underlying worry and seriousness there. Playing off his teasing I answered him.

"Of course not. If we hit it big, I'll stay with you guys until I have my chance to start my solo career and leave you all to eat my dust."

I felt another nudge from under the table and Edward was pursing his lips together. I nudge him back smiling.

"No seriously though if we do hit it big, everything else: cooking or book writing would turn hobby leaving my true passion in the foreground."

"Good to know," Edward said smiling crookedly at me. I stopped breathing and felt my heart skip a beat. I gave him a crooked smile of my own in response. I almost screamed when I heard Tanya say, "I'm sure you will hit it big Eddie, your band sounded great the other night." At Edward's flinch I saw he forgot there was other people here too.

"Oh thanks, but it's really our band. Our, "He gestured to me and himself, "Emmett and Jasper's band. Not one of us could survive without the other players, we're all equally important."

I beamed at him, "Dang straight _Eddie_."

He narrowed his eyes at me and I just smirked tucking my legs away from any surprise attacks.

"Oh of course," Tanya amended, nodding. She then started talking about the big move coming up and that her family was planning a moving party.

"Which you all are totally invited to," She grinned at Edward, Alice, and her smile faltering a little when she looked at me.

"Oh we'll be there," Alice grinned answering for both of us. Tanya nodded stiffly before engaging Edward further into conversation.

Alice giggled softly and turned to me, "That was awesome. Day one so far major success. This summer is going to be fantastic."

I winked at her and went about finishing my dinner, smiling the whole time.

* * *

OK, like I said before summer parts will be skipped...but you don't want to abandon this roller coaster after the first drop, there's many twists and turns up ahead. The bonfire chapter will be up really soon, hopefully even tomorrow!

Reviews+ suggestion= love paperairplanes


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm sorry my lovely, wonderful readers! I had to deal with car drama and insurance companies...being victim of hit and run...no fun. Anywho, here's another chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nadda, zip, all Katy Perry and Stephanie Meyer. Lucky....ladies :)

* * *

Alice jumped to her feet as soon as I set my fork down, "Come on Bella! Way to take for_ever." _She started tugging on my elbow but I jerked it our of her grip.

"Knock it off pix, if I'm going to keep up with you I need to keep my strength up." Her family chuckling.

"Well I wanted to have a bonfire before it got too late, but if you would rather stuff your face..." She trailed off giving me a meaningful look.

I immediately jumped to my feet, "Would you look at that, I'm all done." Alice grinned at me and started out of the dining room but I hesitated.

"Momma Esme do you need help cleaning up?" Old habits die hard, and every other night I have to do dishes so it feels weird if I don't at least offer.

"No of course not sweetheart, you two go along and be careful," Esme smiled at me. I grinned back and made it to the doorway before Carlisle stopped me.

"Bella please don't Alice get a hold of the lighter fluid, you remember last fourth of July," I shuddered, that poor squirrel.

I gave him a salute, "No worries Papa Carlisle. It was amazing Momma thanks again, see you around Edward, Tanya,"

Edward gave me a head nod, and Tanya just gave me a brief wave in response. I left the room with a slight strut to my walk.

I found Alice on the stairs carrying the bag with the to be burned articles and another small plastic bag. She tossed the smalled one at me, "Here go change out of that horrible unmentionable. They're all burning tonight!"

She started laughing evilly as she walked out the wide French doors to the backyard.

I blushed rolling my eyes. I walked into the downstairs bathroom and quickly changed out of my last sports bra and into one of my new girlie bras. This one was pale green and had lace on the cups. Okay maybe it was actually a little pretty...I slipped it on and had trouble clasping it in the back.

"Well thats going to take some practice," I muttered pulling my shirt back on. Looking at my reflection I shrieked in outrage.

"Damn you Victoria's Secret!" All of a sudden I had cleavage, and my V-neck shirt showed a lot more than normal.

Tossing the sports bra into the small bag, and muttering every curse I know under my breath I headed out of the bathroom.....and right into a warm wall. _Warm wall_? Glancing up I met Edward's amused face.

"Walk much Bella?" I glared at him and shoved his shoulder slightly.

"Look who's talking," Edward rolled his eyes and then let them sweep over me. Like his father, he wasn't known for missing details. His eyes paused momentarily before meeting my eyes again. Did he just check out my... at his cough and shifting of his feet I knew that was a yes.

I smirked went to walk around him, "Catch you later _Eddie_, Alice and I are going to go play with fire."

I felt a fire of a different kind erupt inside of my stomach when his long warm fingers encircled my wrist. I looked up at him expectantly.

"What's going on between the two of you?" He asked suspicious.

I shrugged, "Nothing just hanging out and bonding over a mutual enjoyment of setting things on fire."

Edward narrowed his eyes, he detected my half-truth. He knew I was being honest, but holding something back.

"That's not it, what is it Bella?" His voice was a little colder, getting frustrated I guess. Well good.

I yanked my hand out of his grip and narrowed my common brown eyes at him, "Why can't I hang out with her? She's interwoven with my best friends. Your sister," I poked him in the chest, "And Jasper's girlfriend. I think I should have relationship with someone so close to the people I care about the most."

Edward looked a little ashamed, at least this time he didn't detect another half truth from me. I walked around him to back doors and couldn't help adding, "You can have a girl friend, why can't I?"

I didn't look at the expression on his beautiful face, I just came about and marched right out into the setting sun.

* * *

Midway through the bonfire....

"Is there anymore?"

I looked into the bag, there laid the last of the sports bras of old Bella.

"Yeah. Three."

"Excellent," Alice grinned and then her expression sour, "At least I could burn _something_."

I rolled my eyes as she continued saying, "I still don't see why you couldn't let me get it going."

Alice was still pouting from earlier when I had left Edward and I practically pounced on her to get the lighter fluid and matches from her.

"Alice, you know the order came from above and besides I bet the squirrels wouldn't want you playing with lighter fluid again."

She threw a stick into the flames, her frown deepening, "It was an accident."

I snorted, "It was a whole family of squirrels, Alice, all four of them."

I heard her snort and mutter, "I didn't mean to.....I don't even like squirrels."

I smiled to the fire poking my one of my bras further into the flames. The Cosmopolitan, or _Comso_ as Alice called it, was the first thing to go.

"Why were you so riled up earlier?" I looked up at Alice and felt my smiled slide off my face. I didn't feel like sharing, but I didn't know what instincts were holding me back my old "guy" ones or my slowly reemerging girl ones. I sighed looking down at my folded hands, probably old Bella. So I slowly brought my brown eyes to her light green ones.

"I ran into your brother before I came out here, literally," I said turning to stare straight into the fire. I saw Alice nodding thoughtfully out of the corner of my eye.

"I was wondering what got you into such a tizzy before manhandled the matches from me," She finished bitterly.

"Let it go Alice, let it go," I laughed, "He wanted to know why we were all of a sudden BBE's..."

"_BFF's_ Bella," Alice corrected me.

"Yeah, that," I crossed my arms. With all the abbreviations, code words, and nicknames, it was a wonder that more girls weren't as in the dark as I was.

Taking the bait, Alice leaned forward, "What did you tell him?"

I took a deep breath letting it out in a whoosh. I felt my previous annoyance reigniting as I started to retelling my encounter. I was feeling slightly better about sharing this with someone instead of keeping it inside, but I kept my thoughts about how warm all over I felt when he stared at me intently. Or how how my heart skipped a beat and felt sparks when he grabbed my wrist to myself. I just relayed my frustration into every syllable. As I finished telling Alice how I said if he can have a girlfriend, why can't I? She started laughing.

"You didn't!" She gasped in between giggles.

"Did I do something wrong?" suddenly worried my heart started to race. It would be just my luck if I overstepped some girl boundary without realizing it.

"No!" She took a few deep breaths, "No, quite the opposite. That was awesome!"

I smiled, feeling relieved.

"Edward needs someone who will challenge him as well as support him. He needs someone who will listen and call him out on his crap. Someone who cares about _**him**_ and not what he looks like, " She smiled at me, "Someone like you."

I felt my cheeks start to burn in embarrassment, the combination of that and the heat from the fire starting to make me feel uncomfortable. Alice continued not noticing me.

"You know that. I know that. He just needs to figure that out. I mean anyone with eyes can figure it out, I'm surprised he hasn't yet. I'm pretty sure though that all three of us on some level know that Tanya is definitely _not_ that person."

I snorted, Tanya was so wrong for him and this wasn't a time where opposites attract that can save her. Sighing, I leaned back tossing a stick into the fire. How did everything get so messed up? Why did Tanya have to show up and show me everything that was wrong. Ignorance really is bliss sometimes...

"Alright, hand them over," I tossed her the bag with the last three bras, "Time to make it official. The end of Bella- one of the guys and the start of Bella- one of the girls."

Alice reached in and took out the last three bras. She started skipping around the bonfire, something I would never be crazy enough to try.

I started to laughing clutching my sides as she began chanting and tossing them in one by one.

I sighed letting my eyes glaze over, hopefully I didn't get burned by all of this in the end.

* * *

Reviews = love. And you all are fantastic, believe it or no all your responses I take to heart and keep me writing. Thanks again :)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm sure you all get tired of hearing this but each and every last one of you are amazing! Thank you all for your encouraging words and suggestions. Amanda suggested I write the scene where Edward and Bella before the bra burning from Edward's perspective. I have it but I don't think I will post it on here...or should I what do you all think? Amanda--I'll be sending it to you, anyone else please let me know. Thanks again! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing...not even this chair I'm currently sitting on...haha, it's true.

* * *

"Bella...Bella,"

I moaned in annoyance, no way I was waking up from this dream. Not only was it the first nightmare free night I've had in days, but I was wrapped up in the arms of a certain bronze haired boy in a field of flowers. I rolled over burying my face into the pillow with a smile tugging at my lips.

"Bella Swan....You need to get up...."

I ignored the annoying voice smiling up into a pair of dark green eyes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, BELLA!"

Well that did it. I was awake now. Not only was my name screamed into my ear but I was also jumped on.

I yelped in pain, cracking open an eye. Alice's grinning face was there.

"Morning starshine, the Earth says hello," she chirped. I glared at her in a way that most people would have pulled away in fear. But as I've long expected growing up with her bouncing around, she isn't human. I started to smiled at that thought, Alice misinterpreting it started pulling on me.

"That's right! It's a new day of Alice Cullen Beauty School." My smile vanished as I started stretching out my body.

"I can't. I start back at Newton's today," I frowned.

Alice crossed her arms, "That is not acceptable."

I threw my legs over the side of the bed getting to my feet. Alice and I ended up falling asleep in her bed together after watching some chick flick called 10 things I don't like about you...or I do like...whatever, I passed out halfway through it slightly glad I did. I didn't like the look of the sleeping bags spread out on her bedroom floor.

I glanced over my shoulder at Alice and saw her bottom lip jutting out. I laughed slightly saying, "Hey, if you want Mission: Bella Transformation to continue I'm going to need some serious cash...which I really don't have a lot of after yesterday's bra expedition."

I heard Alice snort as I half carried half dragged my bag into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I glanced at the mirror, but seeing a partial rat's nest I groaned looking quickly away. Morning has never been kind to me.

Yanking my bathroom bag from the depths of my duffel, finding and pulling out my shampoo and soap I quickly stripped out of my clothing and hopped into the shower. I turned on the scolding hot water with a sigh. I already felt my muscles start to loosen up and stress from the last few days drain away with all the excess water.

I laid my head against the cool tile letting the steaming water pound into my shoulder blades. Things are going to be great, things are going to be great. I kept repeating that as I scrubbed the shampoo into my hair and the soapy bar over the rest of me.

Feeling relaxed I rinsed off and shut the water off. I slipped out and and wrapped myself up in one of the fluffy black towels. I glanced into the mirror again and was surprised again, but this time for a happier reason.

My hair was laying in perfect curls around my face and a smile firmly in place.

"Things _are_ going to be great!" I grinned at my reflection one last time before hurrying to get changed.

Poking my head into Alice's room I was surprised to find it empty. Shrugging, I brought my duffel out and tossed it onto her bright pink bed as I went about finding my shoes. Tying the laces, and pulling my hair back into a pony tail I felt ready to face the day.

I shouldered my bag and headed for the stairs. Where is everyone? I got to the bottom of the stairs still not encountering anyone. Just as I was considering the merits of calling in a search party, heard the clatter of silverware and the murmuring of voices.

"Ahh breakfast," I smiled, my stomach growling in anticipation. Normally it was just a quick pop tart before school. During the weekend I normally didn't crawl out of bed until at least 12. So this will be a welcomed treat. I discarded my bag at the base of the stairs and continued into the kitchen.

"About time Bella," I looked up at Alice who was looking me over, nodding in approval. I rolled my eyes smiling. On a stool sitting next to her was her father reading the newspaper. Esme was hard at work behind the stove. Edward was M.I.A.--probably still in bed like any other normal teenager.

Esme turned around smiling at me,"Good Morning Bella, sit down," She pointed with a spatula at the free stool next to Carlisle at the counter.

I nodded sitting down with a sigh.

"Morning Bella," Carlisle leaned over kissing my cheek before returning to his paper, "You look nice."

I could hear humor into his voice. "Morning Papa Carlisle," I said a little suspiciously. I wonder if he figured out what Alice and I were up to.

"Here Sweetie," I looked up to see Esme sliding a plate in front of me.

"Thanks Momma."

She winked at me before turning back to the stove.

"What do you have planned for today?" Carlisle asked me putting down his paper.

"I start back at Newton's and then maybe back here if Edward schedules rehearsals."

He smiled nodding and looked up to Esme, "Darling I'm off to the hospital. I'll be home around 6."

Esme smiled and crooked her finger at him. Even though they weren't my biological parents, I was still grossed out as Carlisle beamed walking over to his wife. Esme dropped her spatula with a clatter and pulled him down to a passionate kiss.

I groaned turning to my left shielding my eyes. Peeking through my fingers I saw Alice doing the same thing. We started giggling and I was a little shocked by the natural girlie response bubbling out of me. Alice was good! Maybe she should open up a finishing school or something.

"Alright you two," slowly Alice and I turned towards her parents.

Carlisle rolled his eyes walking over to Alice, Esme was looked a little smug or blissed out...it was hard to tell exactly.

"Bye Sweetheart," Carlisle kissed Alice's forehead and hugged her to his side.

"Bye Daddy, save some lives."

Carlisle laughed releasing her, "I'll try. Bye Dear one," He kissed my forehead.

"Later Papa," I smiled at him.

He threw Esme one last wink which she smirked at before leaving the kitchen, a skip to his step. I shook my head turning back to my plate. Even though _PDA_- public displays of affection , from my near parents was disturbing, I couldn't help but envy how happy they were. Their happiness was whole and complete just because of that other person. As I finished my plate and got to my feet I couldn't help wondering if I would ever get that.

I shook my head slightly trying to clear my thoughts, "Alright Momma I gotta bounce."

I heard Alice snort, but I ignored her taking my plate to Esme. "Thanks it was great and for letting me stay the night," Esme took my plate and dropped it into the sink. She cupped my face smiling, "You are always welcome. You never have to ask. Have a great day at work."

My throat felt a little tight but I just smiled at her, "I will."

She nodded and pulled me into a hug. I returned it but mainly let her hold me like only a mother could. I sighed pulling back. She patted my cheek before returning to the stove. I turned to Alice, Hmm...how do I say good-bye like a girl? Confused I held my hand out to her. Alice looked at my outstretched hand and expression before rolling her eyes with a huff. She got to her feet and hugged me quickly.

"See ya Bella."

I pulled back and smiled at her, "Peace."

She laughed shaking her head. Shrugging my shoulders, I headed towards the stairs. I stooped mid step and swung it up into my arms. I shouldered it and paused in my exit. I felt like I was being watched, but from a brief glance around the room I saw no one.

I just laughed to myself, I'm already going crazy and I'm not even a perfected girl! I laughed out loud at my own joke and slipped out the front door into the morning light.

* * *

At Newton's for all your camping needs....

"Go away Mike."

My eye was twitching, actually twitching. Normally Mike would leave me alone, he gave up on me romantically a _long_ time ago; but it was as if he was a bloodhound trained specifically to sniff out Victoria's Secret apparel. I mean that has to be it, nothing else was different—my clothes were nearly as old as I was and wore them all the time.

"I will—I was just wondering...if maybe...you would want to go out Friday?" Taking a deep breath counting to ten, I turned to him.

"No...thanks. Now go away or I _will_ hurt you."

Mike's face fell but understanding the other half of my statement he took off for the front of the store. I growled out my annoyance, applying the pricing gun a little rougher than was necessary for a pack of water proof matches.

I looked down at my chest as I reached for another pack, but froze feeling my anger grow. No wonder Mike was drooling! My boobs were practically bursting out of my dark blue button down shirt.

"Ah hell," I muttered dropping my price gun and started tugging and pulling on my shirt. Alice must have planned this, she must have foreseen that once she got me into a regular bra that more than half of my _wardrobe_- clothes would be null and void.

Sighing I picked up my handy-dandy pricer, I returned to work. I'll just be wearing a lot more hoodies until I can get some new shirts, which wouldn't be a look out of the ordinary for me.

After finishing the matches I got to my feet groaning. I stretched out the muscles in my back, feeling eyes on me.

I glared to my left and watched Mike flinched behind the registers. Ha! See the correct human response, I felt a smile working its way across my face.

'BUZZ!'

I jumped feeling around in my pockets. Finally finding my phone, I pulled it out and discretely flipped it open. One new text sat glowing up at me. Glancing around the near empty store, I clicked to read it:

_Bells. Rehearsals 7 idiot's layer._

I snorted snapping my phone shut and sliding it back into my jeans. I couldn't help smiling. _Idiot's laye_r indeed, like we would practice anywhere else but good ol' Em. Always good to make me feel better...at least momentarily. I glanced down at my clothes, I definitely need to get a hoodie.

* * *

Alrighty my lovely reviewers, you know the drill. Reviews = love. And I think you all are the bee's knees...really :)


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Yeah, so I felt guilty. It had been horrifically long since my last update so I had two ready.....so here you go. I hope you all enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Since I'm not touring Italy with Edward Cullen nor am I rocking out on stage....there's the very real possibility I own nothing and it's all Katy Perry and Stephanie Meyer...damn it all!

* * *

Arriving at rehearsals.

I jumped out of the cab, towing my guitar behind me. Come on Bella, its just rehearsals. You've been going since middle school. Grow a pair! Wait isn't that counterproductive in my quest to be more girlie...Lord! Get a hold of yourself!

Taking a deep steadying breath and trying to clear my mind of my internal ramblings I headed for the front door. Unlike yesterday I was here for the band, so doorbells are out of the question. Waltzing in seeing no one I immediately headed for the basement stairs. My foot was barely on the last stair, with the basement door in sight, when all of a sudden two dark figures appeared blocking out the light.

Naturally, I screamed and tried to jump back but only succeeded in falling partially up the stairs.

"Bells you okay?"

I growled at the concerned voice but allowed a pair of strong arms to pick me up.

"Holy crow Emmett! Are you trying to kill me?!" I gasped clutching my chest. Emmett chuckled setting me back down on my feet.

"Sorry! But that couldn't have been better if I planned it."

I rolled my eyes and straightened my hoodie, "Whatever, if you planned it it wouldn't have worked anyway."

Emmett opened his mouth to disagree but I poked him in the chest, "My last birthday." That was a particular epic failure of his.

Emmett winced, "Touche'."

I smirked as I realized that the other person, who had retrieved my guitar, was looking anxiously up at me.

"Heya Alice. What's going on?" Alice reached out and gripped my hand.

"The bitch has landed....again."

I felt myself pale. No effing way! Again?! Why must Miss Denali be here _all _the time. I will not allow this Oko Ono break up _this_ band. I felt my eyes narrow and my back stiffen. I saw Jasper poke his head through the doorway and peer over Em's shoulder.

"Hey Bella, heard your scream—awesome again, but you okay?"

With my jaw clenched shut I could only nod. Jasper looked worried but my little pixie savior stepped in, "Don't worry Jazzy, we'll be in in a minute."

She smiled beatifically at him. He smiled back at her, "Okay." He gave me a pointed look that said this isn't over, before disappearing back into the basement.

I felt myself relax slightly. I was still mad but as if I had come to a unconscious decision: Tanya is already here and there isn't much I can do about it. I took a deep breath and looked at them.

"Let's get this bull shit over with."

Emmett let out a whoop of praise hitting my shoulder nearly knocking me off balance.

"Hell yeah!" He grinned steadying me before heading back into the basement.

Alice kissed my cheek, "Don't worry Bella, Bitch's going down." I snorted as she danced in after Jasper and Emmett. I made sure the zipper was pulled all the way up before grabbing my guitar and heading into the basement.

* * *

After rehearsal...

"Bella! I'm digging that melody. How are the lyrics coming?"

I glanced up at Edward his expression expectant but smiling.

Ignoring my hammering heart I said shrugging, "I'm working on it, I got the first stanza but still a long way to go."

"Well keep it up. The Fangs need something new." Edward nudged my shoulder with his before heading toward his keyboard. I looked away as strawberry-blonde practically threw herself on him obstructing his steps.

The Fangs definitely needed new music....and new groupies. Or at least the banning of all significant others. All three of the guys were nearly too busy making goo-goo eyes to see their instruments correctly.

At least when I finally entered rehearsals earlier was something to smile about.

* * *

I had walked in and the room went silent. Not good.

"Hey Bella!" Rosalie smiled at me from behind Emmett's drums again. I held my free hand up with a smile. Emmett nodded at me encouragingly, and I took a deep breath walking past Alice and Jasper to one of the beat up couches to unload my guitar.

"Bella," My hand froze on the neck of the instrument. Glancing over my shoulder I looked up into a pair of dark forest green eyes.

"Edward," I nodded and went back to my guitar. My already racing heart broke out into a sprint when his much larger pale hand covered mine. I gasped quietly feeling my body tense up.

"Bella I need to apologize." His warm breath hit the back of my neck. Luckily I was still facing the wall so he couldn't see my eyes roll back into my head. I knew it wasn't intentional but...wow, he's sexy. Since I was unable to form words I turned my head to look at him from the corner of my eye. I nodded hoping he would continue. He did but unfortunately letting go of me in the process. He stepped back allowing me to turn and face him.

"I overreacted yesterday," He paused running a through his hair, "Of course if you want to get o know Alice, that's perfectly understandable. I'm just not used to sharing my friends. So I'm sorry."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. It wasn't an I love you but at least he recognized part of his jackass-ness.

"It's cool man," I playfully nudged his shoulder. I did mean it, it was okay, but I just wish he would figure everything else out.

Edward grinned his crooked smile at me holding his hand up. I felt my eye twitching again—_**seriously **_high fives will also be added to the list of banned things. Trying to smile back, I smacked his hand but this time was different. Instead of immediately dropping his hand afterward, he sort of slid his palm so our fingers became entwined.

My heart climbed back into my chest just to flip-flop. I looked up from our joined hands to his handsome face. His lopsided smile was still in place but his eyes were intense. It was as if he could see right into my soul. I felt my cheeks start to burn slightly as I smiled truly back at him.

"Eddie!"

I winced and Edward tightened his grip.

"Yeah?" He replied not taking his eyes off mine.

"Are you guys ever going to play?"

Edward squeezed my hand one more time before releasing me. I suddenly felt colder which is ridiculous considering how far up my hoodie was zipped.

"Let's do this Swan," Edward said picking up my guitar and holding it out to me.

"That's what she said," I smirked grabbing my guitar and skirting around him. Silence and then Edward's laughter followed us all the way through warm ups.

* * *

Now seeing the daggers Ms. Walters wannabe was shooting me over his shoulder, I knew something must be turning in my direction...or at least not hers. Either is fantastic. Grinning at her, I started packing up my guitar when I heard the she-beast start talking.

"Hey just a reminder everyone! My going away party is this Saturday at Rose and Jazz's,"

"_Jasper_," he amended angrily but she just ignored him.

"house. It will be a dance party so don't forget your dancing shoes!" She giggled hugging Edward around the middle. Oh gag me. Only thing worse than Tanya herself is Tanya and dancing. I was born with two left feet so this is going to be awesome....not. The only thing that brought a smile back to my face was Edward's looking uncomfortable and gracefully slipping out of her clutch and finally over to his keyboard.

HAHAHA! You're _so_going down Miss Thang. I finished snapping the locks on my case when Alice appeared at my side.

"Hi!" She grinned holding a bag.

"Alice," I looked at her apprehensively, "What's that?" I nodded to the bag.

"Just some things you left from the sleepover," she winked.

I know for a fact that I didn't leave anything. Uneasy I reached out for it with my free hand muttering my thanks. I almost cursed in surprise nearly dropping it. The innocent brown paper concealed something heavy. I looked at Alice in alarm who only rolled her eyes.

Leaning in she whispered, "It's just some homework and help," her eyes glanced down at my chest and back at my face.

Ah ha! I knew she did it on purpose. I groaned, _darn pixie!, _tucking the bag close to my side supporting it as if it were a small child.

But given it's weight I wouldn't be surprised if I opened it to reveal a toddler. Alice gave me a stern look and tapped my forehead, "Remember your promise."

I took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on my face, " This is great Alice. Thanks."

She threw me another wink, "That's my girl." She pecked my cheek and pranced off. Grumbling under my breath I headed towards the door.

"Night all, I'm rolling out."

"Good night Bella," Rosalie smiled dragging a grinning Emmett behind her, "Peace out Bells," He waggled his eyebrows at me before disappearing into a darken corner. I shuddered slightly shaking my head, "Yikes."

"Night Bella," Edward smiled at me hitting random keys. I waved at him and felt my eyes tighten as Tanya stood behind him draping her arms all over him.

"See you at the party Bella," Tanya smiled a fake smile running a hand through Edward's bronze hair, "Feel free to bring that special someone."

The bitch had the audacity to wink at me. I nearly pulled an exorcist and projectile vomit all over her smirking face, but luckily I suppressed the reaction.

"No problemo Tanya, I have just the man," I sneered at her. Of course I was bluffing but movement just below my gaze redirected my attention.

Edward was staring at me in complete confusion, and it looked like is the she-beast didn't have her talons in him he would be jumping to his feet.

I just shrugged turning away, he has to figure this all out and give me a chance.

"Nightie night Bella," Alice grinned at me by the doorway.

"Night Alice thanks again for the baby," I tilted my head towards the bag that was starting to weigh down my arm.

"Here let me help you out," and before I could protest my brown paper bag child was taken from me.

"Thanks Jasper," I said suspiciously seeing his determined expression.

He followed silently behind me up the stairs, through the house, and out to my truck. He didn't say a word as I opened the cab and slid my guitar in. I know I should be irritated or something but for some reason Jasper just standing there had a very calming effect on me. Completely relaxed I got in and reached for the bag, which he handed to me without a word. I went to close the door thinking this was the extent of our exchange for the evening when as quick as lightening he reached out and grabbed the door.

"Bella," I turned to face him slowly, not completely sure what to expect. He stared straight back into my eyes, "Carl Jung said 'The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances; if there is any reaction **both** are transformed. Just think about that before you try proving anything to anyone, okay?"

I nodded, completely dumbstruck.

"Night Bells," He smiled patting my shoulder before closing the door and heading back into the house.

I took a couple of deep breaths trying to relax again. Jasper didn't understand. I needed to change, to transform, Edward on the other hand was without imperfections....well except for being oblivious and attracting strawberry-blonde she-devils.

Ugh! I hit my head against the steering wheel. This all is twisted and wrong. In moments like this where my best buddies couldn't fix this humpty-dumpty, there was one that could. I pulled out my cell phone and texted my equivalent to a human security blanket:

_911: Need you to talk me down from the ledge_

Okay, maybe that was a little melodramatic, but I was desperate and that 's not actually different from what I usually send them.

I tolled my phone to the side and slid my key into the ignition. Relaxing slightly under my truck's roar I pulled my truck around and started home. I was barely out of the long driveway when lyrics were desperately pulling on my attention trying to get free. So instead of ignoring them and probably getting into an accident from being so distracted, I pulled over. I blindly retrieved a pen and a scrap of paper and started writing down the lyrics.

Pulling back and rereading what I considered to be the chorus of the song, I couldn't help thinking about how I really need to get a notebook instead of collection of a bunch of random pieces of paper with different parts of the song attached. The chorus read:

So I don't wanna be

One of the boys

One of your guys

Just gimmie a chance to prove to you tonight

That I just wanna be

One of the girls

Pretty in pearls

Not one of the boys

Well, that was easy enough to write down but why did it have to be so hard to say or in Edward's case figure out? I pulled back onto the road with a sigh.

This was going to be a l-o-n-g summer.

* * *

Reviews are like stars in the night sky...they brighten up my life :)

p.s. I meant no offense to Oko Ono or any of her supporter/fans. It's just a figure of speech, albeit a bad one but I think Bella would say it...once again I apologize.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN**: Ok first off I'm sorry. Don't give up on me, because there's NO way I would be giving up on this story or all of you. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and suggestions. I think I will be posting Edward's POV of the run in along with the other chapters. It's just easier for those who don't have a account. You don't have to read it...feel free to skip it.

**p.s.** Some were suggesting that I should have Jacob in this story...well here he is. But Please don't throw rocks and pitchforks at me because he's most definitely not your average Jacob character. You've been warn and remember I love you all.

**DISCLAIMER:** You know it, I'm not going to say it :(

* * *

The next few days passed in the same fashion.

Work all day-dinner-rehearsals- "homework"-bed: repeat.

Tanya the cow was still there but in her quest to show ownership or whatever over Edward was actually helping me out. It was quite amusing watching Edward's expression change from puppy-love to irritation. But I wasn't able to develop anything from that because of Alice's demanding homework.

The nightly bags always varied in weight and items. That first bag contained some "guy" clothes- she must have planned for my chest (evil pixie), a list of terms to look up and practice, and a movie called Clueless. Alice was just that if she thinks I could learn how to be a girl from that! I had to stop my screams of outrage when Charlie burst into the living room with his gun drawn....he thought I was being attacked. He wasn't far off.

After yelling at Alice for that movie she promised to work harder on selecting them—incredibly she thought I would enjoy it because it's based loosely off Jane Austen's Emma. HA! Give me the real thing any day. She lent me two books too. Those were girlie and...graphic but very educational. I mean it was all in the name of feminine research of proper woman behavior—heaving bodices aside they were helpful. Really.

My only annoyance besides the ever present Tanya—whose flipping party was tomorrow, and that horrid movie, is my unanswered text.

It's been days and he's usually so prompt in his replies. Thankfully Mike has left me alone since Monday, so at least I had peace to organize the sleeping bag section. Shoving another bag into place I couldn't help wondering what _he_ was doing that was _so_ important that he couldn't send me a simple text back saying: relax! My frown deepen as I picked up another bag, maybe California has darken the sun in him that could brighten my darker of days.

"AH!" I groaned dropping the bag and burring my face into my hands. All this girlie stuff was turning me soft.

"Bella, honey, you _need_ a new job. But for once a cute top—American Eagle?"

My head snapped up so fast that there was an audible snap. Rubbing my neck and turning to my right I looked down the aisle in complete disbelief. There he was, Jacob. My sun, my brother from another mother. I must have been standing there frozen for a few minutes because Jacob started laughing.

He pulled off his probably designer sunglasses and tucked them into an inside pocket of his leather jacket. His dark eyes were as warm and playful as ever and his white teeth were nearly blinding in comparison to his russet skin. He looked a lot taller...but then again his tight black jeans could just be adding to the illusion. No matter the imprint California has left on him he was still Jacob Black, my second oldest guy friend, and depending on how you looked at it—my first girl friend.

"Earth to Bella," he joked waving at me, "I come all this way and this is the reception I get! I mean I _know_ I'm crazy sexy but..." By that time I had knocked some sense into myself, flew at Jake, and knocked him to the ground.

"Jake!" I sighed laying my cheek against his chest.

"Dang Bella, that wasn't what I was meaning either...but I'll take it," He laughed wrapping his arms around me.

I smiled against his the soft cotton of his white non-wrinkled T-Shirt for a moment before leaning back.

"Jake, what are you _doing_ here?" I nearly whispered.

Jacob just smiled pinching my cheek, "Well I had a suicidal text- how could I ignore that and I haven't seen my pops in while so...two lovable birdies and one hunky stone." He waggled his eyebrows at me causing me to laugh, rolling my eyes.

"As modest as ever."

Jake grinned giving me a wink.

I sighed laying my head back down on his warm chest.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jacob cupped my face forcing me to look at him, "What's wrong?"

Damn it! Are you telling me I'll cry when I'm happy too?!! So far being a girlie blows. I sniffed knocking one of his hands out of the way.

"Nothing," I wiped my cheeks, "I'm just so damn happy to see you."

Jacob's worried expression melted away leaving a soft smile. He sat up bringing me to his lap.

"I missed you too, I don't drive up the coast just for anyone." I jerked back staring at him in alarm.

"You flew here, didn't you?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Oh jeeze Bells calm down. Gray hair would not be a good look for you. I rode my bike up."

I scrambled to my feet after that announcement.

"Jacob Black! You didn't even drive your fruity car up here?" I crossed my arms glaring down at him, "I know for a fact that your motorcycle is a death trap. I have the scars to prove it."

I'm all for motorcycles, I'd kill for one of my own, but my more sensitive and reckless friend must own the factory reject of all bikes.

"Get your panties out of a bunch, alight," Jacob got to his feet mimicking my stance, "Malcolm has my "fruity" car—which is actually better than your ozone destroyer you've got heaped out there. I couldn't afford a plane ticket, all my money is going to my designs. Besides I _missed_ my bike. I've done a lot of work on it, you might even approve."

We stared at each other for a few seconds, both stubborn, both not backing down. A pointed cough broke up our battle of wills. Glancing over ready to deal with whatever the customer wanted, but was surprised to find Mrs. Newton there, my boss. She looked uncertain and a little fierce staring at Jacob, me, and back again.

"Everything alright Isabella?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. I tried not to wince. She's the only one that insists on calling me by my full name. Ugh. If that pay wasn't so good...

I took a deep breath and caught her stance. I tried not to smirk. I guess she was trying to show that Jake's nearly giant size doesn't intimidate her. Well then she was the only one. Jacob can be a little overwhelming- broad shoulders, 6'4". It's hard to believe he's only a year older than me.

"Yes Mrs. Newton. I'm good, this is my brother Jacob." Jake uncrossed his arms, rolling his eyes at me.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you."

Mrs. Newton was now looking very confused.

"Yes, you too. Keep up the good work Isabella." My whole body twitched that time. I did manage to smile as she walked away shaking her head.

"Dude!" I turned to Jake seeing him shake with laughter, "We just blew her mind."

I snorted and then lightly smacked his chest.

"Malcolm? What happened to that guy Ryan you were seeing?" Jake started laughing again.

"First off, I'm not dating Malcolm...yet. And secondly, Ryan was a girl. She moved back to Kansas. Apparently the farm was more appealing than art school," Shaking his head in disbelief.

"Jake are you gay or not? This constant flip-flopping is driving me crazy." Jacob huffed hitting my shoulder.

"I don't conform to labels. I like what I like; and right now that's Malcolm and his dimples." He was overcome for a minute with a dreamy like expression. I just laughed, it's scary how much more feminine he is than me.

I went back to shifting the sleeping bags around while Jake snapped back to reality and leaned oh so casually against the rack.

"Alright Drama Queen. What was the 911 about?" I smiled at him. Wow, I missed him more than I thought but remembering why I texted him I threw one of the bags a little harder than was needed.

"Things have been changing, I've changed...or in the process of changing...."

"I can tell that, since when have you had boobs?" Jake interrupted me reaching for the collar of my tee. Dear lord! I felt myself blushing scarlet, as I slapped his hand away.

"Jesus Jake! Why don't you scream that next time," I hissed at him, picking up another bag and holding it against my chest as a protective barrier.

Jake rolled his eyes and poked my shoulder, "I'm sorry, please go on."

I took a deep breath and lowered the bag to look him in the face.

"Everything is going crazy. I just needed you to tell me to relax."

Jake sighed and took the bag out of my hands, tossing it absentmindedly onto the shelf. He grabbed my shoulders and gave me a small shake.

"Bella relax." I laughed sarcastically at him, but incredibly I did a little bit. I felt his hands slide down to my hands. When he squeezed them I looked up and was met by his concern gaze.

"What's going on Bells?"

I took a deep breath and started telling him what's been going on. From start till now. All about me discovering my feelings for Edward. Tanya. Alice and the makeover—everything.

The first 6 years of my life we were inseparable like how the boys and I are now. We were like one set of lungs. But around the time that mom...died his parents got a divorce. She moved down to San Francisco taking Jake and his two older sisters. He visited his dad and me frequently but still the phone and later on the computer were our major modes of communication. I was already friends with Edward at the time but Jacob's leaving really brought us together.

Finishing my story and the sleeping bag display Jacob looked excited.

"Sweetness! I came at the _perfect_ time. Not only do I get to make a boy jealous but I believe this Alice and I will do wonders on you honey."

My ears were ringing, he didn't just say what I thought he said.

"Make who jealous?" I asked already dreading the answer.

"Eddie boy of course. This is going to be fun."

I felt myself pale, "Hell no Jacob. No way."

Jake laughed playfully nudging my chin, "Buck up Bella. Trust me. You might have been one of the boys, but I know what drives them wild in relationships."

I groaned burying my face in my hands.

"Please no details," I muttered into my palms.

"You wish. No, tomorrow I will pick you up for this party. We'll go together and blow them all out of the water."

I looked up at his determined expression and nodded hesitantly. I hope I don't drown in all of this.

* * *

Alrighty, my next chapters will seriously be up MUCH faster then last time...that was...horrible. But if you can find it in your lovin' hearts...review. They keep me going :)


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** I know, I know. I'm a horrible author. I hope you haven't given up on our favorite girl to be. I'm not going to offer up any excuses just chapters and hide from any possible objects being thrown my way.

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything I would be able to afford to have someone to type up my chapters instead of me doing it...**

* * *

Nearing Rosalie and Jasper's house...

I buried my face into Jake's shoulder blades trying to pull myself together.

Last night during practice I was a nervous wreck. What was Edward going to do? Would Jake help anything or make it all worse? Everyone asked whats was wrong but I couldn't answer any of them. I just laughed and played my guitar. Alice had given me the exact outfit to wear today in her nightly bags.

When Jacob showed up I was almost hysterical with nerves. He nearly threw me into the bathroom to get ready. Jake stared at me critically when I finally emerged in a tight red western style shirt and skinny jeans.

"What? Too small?"

"No," He started toward me with a determined expression, "No...not enough cleavage." Jake reached out and popped two of the buttons at the top of my shirt. "There!" He grinned admiring his handiwork.

"Lord Jake! Why don't I just go in a bra?!" I screeched staring down at my now excessively revealing top.

"Well there's an idea..." He threw me a wink when he saw my scarlet cheeks and narrowed eyes.

He chuckled as he gently guided me to a chair and styled my hair into a messy bun.

"Sex hair will get his blood a pumpin'!" Jake smiled at me, I nodded numbly. Yeah it would if I didn't have a stroke first. I didn't really understand why I was flipping out. I mean the guys barely knew anything about Jake except that he's an old friend in California. Not about his school or....romantic choices.

Next he applied light makeup that made my skin glow. I stared at my reflection as Jake worked his magic and couldn't help thinking...Damn! I need to learn how to do this, screw girl lingo.

"Alrighty Cinderbella I think you're ready for the ball," Jake said smiling down at my reflection. I looked over at him. He was looking pretty mouthwatering in a gray sweater v-neck that showed some of his impressive muscles. His dark jeans hugged his legs like every girl wished hers would. Maybe he really was my fairy godmother sent to help me snag prince charming.

"Let's hit it Fairy Jake," I jumped to my feet and turning around to face him.

Somewhere in between Jacob taking me to his bike and and the ride, I lost my confidence..again. I just couldn't wait for this to be over and feeling Jake slowing us down I guess it was just about to start.

"Bells is this it?" Jacob called over his bike's roar. Seeing the miscellaneous cars in front of the two story brick house, I knew it was time to face the music or whatever.

"Yeah. We're here!" I yelled back.

Jake came to a stop and turned on the seat to help me off. Sliding to my feet and taking off my helmet I couldn't help thinking—Well here goes nothing.

* * *

I stared at the great red door taking deep breaths. Come on Bella just raise your hand and knock. I felt my hand that wasn't in a fist poised inches from the wood being squeezed. In mild surprise I saw Jacob's much larger and darker hand threaded through mine.

"Come on Bella, Let's do this," he grinned down encouragingly at me. Against my will a smile started growing across my face.

"Let's," I squeezed his hand, knocking on the door with my free hand. The door opened almost immediately revealing Mr. Hale.

"Oh Bella they were wondering when you were going to show up," He said looking down critically over the two of us.

"Thank you Mr. Hale. May I introduce my friend Jacob Black?" I gestured to Jake, somewhere somehow Momma Esme is proud.

"Oh yes. Hello," He said raising an eyebrow.

"Good afternoon sir," I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. Jacob displaying that he actually has manners is crazy funny to me.

"Yes, well hurry along before they throw a riot—now at least that's what it _sounds_ like." His voice was dripping with distaste. He stepped back to allow us to walk through.

"Thank you Mr. Hale," I said with a smirk has he closed the door with a snap and disappeared in what looked like his study.

"What a charming guy," Jacob said shaking his head in disbelief.

I snorted, "That was nothing. You should have seen him after he caught me and the guys sampling his brandy when we were 13..." I trailed off giving him a meaningful look and shudder to complete the effect.

"Come on," Jacob rolled his eyes, "I want to see this boy." He started tugging on my hand.

"You would," I grinned as he froze. Jake narrowed his eyes dropping my hand. He then raised his hands menacingly toward me.

"Oh you're going to pay for that missy," he wiggled his fingers threateningly. I squealed and took off. As I was giggling and tripping over my feet, I heard soft piano music playing. It was playing one of my favorites. I skidded to a stop and slid into the room.

Jasper stood behind the piano with his arm around Alice, while even with his back to me I knew it was Edward playing. Tanya skank-face herself was practically laying on him on the small piano bench. I felt Jacob thud into my back almost pitching me forward but he reached out and grabbed my hips steadying me.

I guess seeing our movement Alice looked up and caught my eye. She grinned but then her eyes widen taking in Jake's near giant size looming behind me. I held a finger to my lips and then pointed to her brother. She rolled her eyes but wonderfully stayed silent. Jacob released my hips but kept an arm around my shoulders and the other braced against the doorway.

I ignored his impossibly heavy arm and let the music wash over me. He was nearly at the songs end and I would hate to hear him stop. I very rarely heard him play. I felt my eyes start to sting. I'm his best friend and I rarely him play but yet he's playing one of my favorite songs...for her?! I took a shuddering breath and leaned against Jacob for support. Sensing I was upset he patted my shoulder.

Gently Edward let the final notes sing for a moment before leaning back from the keys. We all enjoyed the piece and reflected on how beautiful he played the song....or we did until Tanya broke the spell by clapping obnoxiously.

"Wow Eddie that was amazing, did you write that?" I couldn't believe it, she was batting her eye lashes at him...almost as if she thought he did and it was for her. I snorted, yeah right.

"No, actually..." Edward started but I couldn't help myself I interrupted.

"It's Debussy's Clair De Lune. A classical masterpiece."

Edward jumped to his feet and turned to face me. He was awestruck staring at me with an absentminded smile but that smile fell after a few seconds. I knitted my brow but the skank seemed to ask his question for him.

"Oh Bella, nice for you to finally show up...who's _that_?!" Her eyes grew round with shock. Jake squeezed my shoulder reminding me of his presence.

"This is my friend Jacob. You told me to bring someone," I looked over my shoulder at him with a smile. He threw me a wink which told me without words that he was already having fun. Shaking my head I turned back to the room and started pointing people out.

"Alright there's one of my best friends Jasper and his girlfriend Alice," They waved happily and I threw them a wink of my own, "That's the lady of the hour Tanya and next to her is Edward," I paused staring at his slightly angry expression, "One of my other best friends."

"Nice to meet you all...so where's the party?" Jacob asked and I felt him moving behind me like he was dancing.

"You Queen," I whispered to him. His response was to poke my side. I jumped and glared at him.

"Oh yeah! We got sidetracked by Edward's beautiful playing," Tanya smiled sweetly at Edward but he was still staring angrily at me, or should I say us.

"It's out back," Tanya finished getting to her feet with a pout.

"Sweet," I said looking around the room, the silence becoming deafening, "Shall we?"

At that Edward started forward, which had Tanya scrambling after him. Jake stood back so they could slide past us. Edward just stared at me with disbelief and...hurt? I looked back confused as he exited out into the hall. Tanya followed staring awestruck at Jake.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He smiled at her. Tanya blushed and ran after Edward. Jacob's deep barks of laughter came bubbling out of him and I found myself laughing too.

"Hey Jazzy, why don't you show Jacob the way to the party, I need to ask Bella something," Alice announced walking over with him hand in hand.

"Sure," Jasper kissed Alice's cheek with a smile, "Come on," he added to Jacob clapping his shoulder as he walked out into the hall. Jake hesitated looking down at me, I nodded smiling at him. He was no sooner then one foot out the door before Alice literally pounced on me.

"Bella!" She clutched my shoulders giving me a slight shake, "Who's the model?"

I couldn't help snorting as I gently pried her fingers from me and held her hands in mine.

"Jake's not a model. He's my old friend that used to live on the Reservation..." I trailed off as shock washed over her expression.

"_That's_ Jacob Black?!" at my nod she started to grin, "California has treated him well. And great idea- the old bring-hot-man-to-make-other-man-jealous trick! It's working I thought Edward's head was going to explode."

I shook my head waving my hands trying to get her attention.

"Oh no, that was all Jake's idea. I just showed up," I shrugged while Alice giggled.

"Does your friend like fruit baskets because I feel I need to repay him for his brilliance."

I started laughing as I dropped her hands and wrapped an arm around her small shoulders steering her from the room.

"I think he would prefer a shopping day with you."

Alice squealed clapping her hands together excitedly. _Girls_! I shook my head heading out into the hall with the pixie woman.

* * *

Don't go too far, another new chapter is just a click away. Much love- Paperairplanes


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Here's another chapter, my guilt is usually rewarding for you all. P.S. I do read your reviews they help me out SO much. Please continue supporting me and our favorite girlie girl

Disclaimer: Katy Perry and Stephanie Meyer are like those hott chicks that the bouncer automatically lets into the club, while I'm the girl still waiting in line. So ask yourself...does she own anything except the dialogue?

* * *

Outside was actually set up pretty nice. Their deck had been cleared of their usual table, lounge chairs, and top of the line Barbecue. In their place two long tables were set up at opposite ends. One to the far left was loaded down with refreshments, the one to the right had the DJ working with some very expensive looking equipment.

Jeeze! All this for a niece? I shook my head in disbelief seeing all the random people our age milling around, a few were familiar. Stepping out onto the deck Jacob and Jasper, who had been chatting by the punch bowl, started toward us.

"Jazz, who are all these people?" I hissed to him once they got into ear shot.

"Kids of people at my father's firm," He rolled his eyes putting his arm around Alice, "Mother thought the 6 of us wasn't adequate enough for a proper going away party."

I scoffed. Mrs. Hale was house wife-lush who had nothing else to spend her time with. She needed a hobby, badly.

"Of course. Em! Rosalie!" I saw the pair of them dancing—the only two dancing. They looked up with a smile and made their ways over. I caught a flash of bronze and saw Edward heading to the food table with his strawberry-blonde stalker right behind him.

"Hey Bells...looking _nice_!" I looked up into Emmett's grinning face.

"Thanks," I smirked and looked at Rosalie who was appraising me with a raised eyebrow.

"You are, how are you Bella?" Her suspicious blue gaze trailed over to Jake, "Who is this?"

"We should have gotten you a name tag," I muttered to Jake causing him to snicker, "I'm good Rose. This is my friend Jacob Black. He's visiting from California."

Gesturing to the now stunned couple I turned to Jake, "This is my other best friend Emmett and Rosalie-Jasper's sister."

Jake grinned at them saying hello before turning towards the DJ. Familiar beat of Alkaline Trio's Mercy Me was starting.

"Yes! Enough introductions! Come Bella, let us dance--" Before I could utter more than a strangled yelp Jacob half dragged half carried my reluctant body to the dance floor.

"Jake!" I hissed mortified as more faces I recognized from school stared at me curiously, "You know I can't dance."

Jacob rolled his eyes grabbing my hands, "Oh you can...or you will at least trip to the beat."

"But-"

Jacob however wasn't listening to me. Instead he swung my arms around erratically and then once the chorus started he began to spin me. Soon I forgot everyone else and allowed myself to go dizzy. I giggled fiercely as he jumped around like an idiot. I was so distracted that I didn't notice more people joining us.

As the song ended Jacob twirled me and dropped me into a dip. I couldn't help the squeal of surprise that erupted from me. Jacob laughed down at me and leaned in kissing the top of my nose. Bringing me back to my feet I thought his face would split from the grin he had.

He leaned in again but this time his mouth was at my ear.

"You're welcome." He whispered into it before pulling back. I looked at him confused. His only response was to tilt his head to the side. Glancing off in that direction my eyes settled on Edward still be the food—but angry. Angrier than I've ever seen him. His head was practically spinning. Tanya had her arms crossed and a pout firmly in place.

My heart flipped-flopped in my chest. Could he not be so much angry but incredibly—jealous? No way.....yet he looked ready to beat on Jake. And why else would he feel the need except jealousy? I turned my head back to Jake stunned. He simply poked my nose before turning me into the beat of a new song.

About 7 songs and the electric slide later, I was standing against the railing taking a break. I watched Jacob jumping to Journey's Don't Stop Believing with my best friends—except Edward. He had disappeared after the 4th song leaving Tanya behind. She was before a little upset, but now at how she's bouncing around you wouldn't be able to tell something was amiss. I watched them all hop around and I couldn't help smiling in response. Even though things have been getting confusing- it was nice to see everyone letting go. I sighed looking down at my hands, _almost_ everyone anyway.

"Want to dance?"

I jumped a hand flying to my neck in surprise. My heart hammering I looked up into the determined eyes of Edward. I glanced briefly over his shoulder to Jacob, who surveyed what was happening before making a b-line for Tanya.

As the melancholy notes started to drift over the dance floor I felt a tug on my chin. Looking back at Edward he dropped his hand.

"And don't say you can't. You've danced non stop since you got here. You even danced with _Emmett_!" He smiled crookedly at me causing me to blush. What has he been spying on me from the bushes or something?!

Edward held out a hand to me. I looked down at it and back up to his face. I could see behind the confidence: there laid hope and fear. Looking into his eyes I knew there was no way I could say no, I knew that if he kept looking at me like that I would probably follow him off a bridge. So I did the only thing I could, I nodded sliding my hand into his. Maybe I am girlier than I originally thought.

Immediately I felt a spark—a tingling all the way to my toes and back. I looked at Edward in surprise, but if he felt it too I have no idea.

He just spun me around and stepped up in front of me. He slid an arm across my shoulder blades pulling me closer. As the haunting voice of Amy Lee started I let go. My hands naturally fell into place: one to his shoulder the other cradled in his hand.

I allowed Good Enough's lyrics wrap around us letting the world fade away. I stared up into his green eyes and he gazed back into my brown. Edward spun me around slowly stepping toward me, so to catch me as I came around. Feeling slightly overwhelmed by it all I let my eyes drift down.

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

_I can't breathe but I feel..._

I felt Edward release my hand and cup my cheek.

_Good Enough _

_I feel good enough for you_

My heart stuttered in my chest and my eyes were stinging. Was he trying to tell me something? We were still moving, but sort of revolving on the spot. Amazingly not stumbling, just looking at each other with him cradling my cheek.

_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind._

_I can't say no to you._

He started to gently drag his thumb across my cheek. I couldn't help myself. I leaned into his caress reaching up with my free hand to hold onto his wrist.

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

I felt a tear start to slide down my cheek but Edward's thumb caught it. He smiled crookedly down at me and I knew he wasn't mocking my traitorous tears. He was telling me in his own way that it was alright. I smiled back and released his wrist. Instead I carefully cupped the side of his face. I thought I was going to start hyperventilating as I felt him lean into my hand closing his eyes.

_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

My head was spinning. Could this be happening? Finally? The next lyrics seemed to sing out my insecurities.

_And I'm still waiting on the rain to fall._

_Pour real life down on me._

I let my hand leave his face and fall limply to his shoulder. He opened his eyes questioningly but I just stared at him willing him to understand.

_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough._

_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

Edward experienced a whole rainbow of emotion that if it wasn't hurting me so, I would be laughing. Confusion-guilt-uncertainly...

_So take care of what you ask of me,_

_'cause I can't say no._

I gently pushed back on his chest taking a step back. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks, but I didn't reach for them. I just shook my head—he wasn't ready. If he was ever going to be ready it wasn't now.

He reached out for me but I just took another step back. This was enough, enough for now. I wiped my cheeks and turned away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob starting after me. Heading for the exit I couldn't help wondering if I will ever be good enough for him to love me back.

* * *

I have no real right but if you can find it in your amazing hearts to forgive me and send me a little review...I'll be eternally grateful.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I know...I know. Sorry my dear, lovely readers. Life gets crazy and in the way and no matter how hard you push at it and tell it to mind its own business...It stays. So here's the next chapter, and know they will keep coming, abliet slowly. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! Especially since Bella is almost to her big unveiling. So I'm sorry and love you all.

AN 2: Your reviews and threats are great...keep them coming :)

AN3: This chapter is dedicated to one of my good friends, he gave me the same advice Jacob gives to Bella after a break-up of mine. He's a great guy and friend, so Sparky this one is for you!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, Stephanie and Katy own everything, blah blah blah.

* * *

The next few days were kind of a blur.

Tanya headed for California the very next day after her party, oh damn. Mr. Hale went with her, as did Jasper and Edward—as promised, to help her move in. Alice assured me that neither wanted to go but both were obligated.

I don't know if I completely believe that. I haven't heard from Edward since the day of the party, but they've been gone nearly a week maybe they've been busy?...wow, I'm pathetic. I know phones still work in California because Jasper has been on it nearly every hour with Alice.

Alice did say after Jake and I left, Edward stood staring after me before storming off. Later when she got home he had apparently locked himself up with his baby grand. He tried calling me once before they left, but I didn't pick up and he didn't leave a message.

I don't know if I can forgive him or Jasper for an even bigger offense: a week without them as buffers—Alice goes a little crazy.

Emmett has been hiding at his grandfather's mechanic shop, the bastard, and even Jacob who stayed a few extra days couldn't help. He just made it worse. Together, as combined forces, they rid my closet of all my old clothes save for a few outfits to keep up the charade (not like it mattered anymore) and filled it nearly to the bursting with all kinds of girlie ensembles. I couldn't look at my closet without breaking into hives.

What made it all worse, as if it could get worse, Rosalie now knew about everything. She had been suspicious ever since the bra expedition but she finally seemed like she couldn't stand being in the dark anymore.

Or that's how it appeared when she burst in on the three of us in Alice's room 4 days into the guy's disappearances. I was laying face down in Alice's plush pink carpet while Jacob and her argued over which eye shadows were best for my skin tone. When the door swung open I lifted my head just to let my jaw drop.

There stood Rosalie in all her radiating beauty.

"What are you three up to?" She asked her blue eyes not waiting for a response instead surveyed the room.

"Nothing," We said together but Rosalie's face was breaking out into a triumphant grin.

"Are you giving Bella a makeover?" her eyes dancing excitedly.

I looked over my shoulder at my comrades just to see them grinning back guiltily. _Traitors_. I turned back to Rosalie and narrowed my eyes.

"You breathe a word of this to the guys and I'll break your nose."

Rosalie's grin turned into a smirk as she crossed her heart.

"Not a word," Then looking over at the other two, "Can I help?" at their nod she squealed and pranced over to them. I dropped my face back into the carpet.

Now 3 days later things have become even worse than that! The four of us were at my house and my three fashion tyrants were demanding a fashion show. They wanted to see me in all my after clothes. Thank God Charlie was at work or he might have had a heart attack seeing me dressed so.

I tried on outfit after outfit, just for the three of them to criticize it: i.e. me, hand me another one, push me back into the bathroom to repeat it all again.

It wasn't until 2/3 through the closet's contents that we hit a problem. I came out pulling at this particularly low cut V-neck and mini skirt when Rosalie narrowed her eyes.

"What now?!" I sighed exasperated. Something was always wrong—or they seemed to think so.

"Bella...when was the last time you shaved?"

I felt my face nearly burst into flames. Oh God...why do you punish me so?!

Trying to play dumb I responded with, "Shave what?"

Rosalie got to her feet followed closely by Alice.

"Your legs Bella, be serious," She rolled her eyes, " Stupid doesn't look good on you."

I gulped looking at the ceiling, "Uhh...never?"

Alice and Rosalie gasped in alarm. I felt my blush deepen. I brought my eyes back to the appalled pair and growled.

"We live in Washington State! It's hardly ever warm let alone hot enough for this skimpy skirt?"

Alice smiled briefly.

"Good use of the word skimpy," but her smile faded, "But we're going to have to tame the beast gorilla woman."

I glared at Alice as I heard a weird sputtering sound. Jake was in silent hysterics using his fist to try and stifle his laughter. Ugh! I covered my face. This was straight out of my nightmares.

"Bella!"

I peeked through my fingers at Rosalie's understanding face.

"Don't worry its not that big of a deal," Seeing I was about to interrupt she added, "But it's _going_ to to happen. You look really cute."

Bitch! She had to use cute on me. I dropped my hands and nodded. What choice did I have? Alice and Rosalie cheered. I started toward Jacob as Alice announced that she had an emergency beauty kit in her trunk—she would. The two of them disappeared as I came to a stop in front of Jake. He had tears of laughter streaming down his face but he looked like he calmed down a bit. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms. He giggled biting his lip. At my eyebrow raise he took a deep calming breath.

"I'm sorry."

Partially satisfied I rolled my eyes turning away.

"Nice skirt," I could hear a fresh wave of laughter overcoming him. That's it! In a whirl of brown hair I slugged him in the stomach. He groaned pitching to the side and collapsing on the floor.

"At least it wasn't your face Jake," I smiled smugly down at him. He grimaced but his eyes were still dancing. Jerk!

"**Bella**!" I turned to the door smiling innocently at them.

"Hey girls! Ready?"

Alice stomped her foot.

"Bella—no fighting!" She scolded me. I rolled my eyes walking over to them.

"Oh please. That was totally justified."

Rosalie nodded not believing me, "Yeah, yeah. Bathroom now!"

I crossed my arms and almost stomped my feet like a pouting 4 year old all the way there. Wow, these three really bring out the best in me.

"Ok, out of that skirt," Alice said entering the bathroom with Rosalie hot on her heels. At my wide eyes Alice put her hands on her hips.

"It's brand new! I don't want shaving cream on it."

Sighing, I peeled it off and wrapped a towel around my waist.

"Good! Sit down," feeling like Alice's personal puppy I sat on the edge of the tub with my feet near the drain. Alice went about turning on the water, while Rosalie held out two objects to me.

"Ok Bella. This is shaving cream it goes on first after your legs are wet." I glared at her but she went along with her informational speech, "This is a razor. It's very sharp. You use it to shave away the hair," She smiled at me, "Got it?"

I felt my eye twitching.

"How sharp is that thing _exactly_?" I had a couple of ideas for that razor and Rosalie wasn't going to like any of them.

"Woah! Okay—ready Bella?" Alice laughed nervously kneeling next to me. I grumbled nonsense under my breath but nodded to Alice. She got cream and the razor from Rosalie.

"Hold out your hand," She said shaking the cream. At my compliance she dispersed a perfect foamy mountain.

"Alright spread that on both legs mid thigh."

I did as I was told and looked up to see Alice taking the protective cap off the razor.

"Okay, I'll show you the first time and then you'll finish up, ok?" At my nod, Alice gently dragged the razor up my shin leaving a clean strip in tis wake. Huh. Thats kind of fun.

"See?" She smiled holding the razor out to me, "Easy."

I felt Rosalie move in closer as I grabbed the razor putting it on my leg next to the clean strip.

"Like this?" I dragged it up quickly and felt a slight pain.

"SLOWLY!" They exclaimed together. Too late. I saw red starting to trail down my leg from a small cut. The salty rust smell hit me next. My vision was going spotty as the room started to spin. I dropped the razor as everything went black. I vaguely heard my name and the sensation of falling backwards before completely succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

"Bella..._Bella_"

Coming to, I felt my head pounding. Wincing, I opened my eyes just sliver.

"Hey! How are you doing?" Jacob smiled down at me. I felt him brush my hair from my forehead. I groaned in response. He grinned down at me.

"Here Bella," Alice appeared next to him holding out her hand. I reached out and she dropped two aspirin in my hand, a glass of water in her other hand waiting.

Bless her! I tossed the pills back and eagerly gulped down the water. She remembered the drill. Growing up with me fainting at the slightest hint of red, one would pick up what to do. That and being a doctor's daughter helps.

"Wow Bella!" I looked up to see Rosalie appear on Jake's other side, "I've never seen someone pass out like that before."

I laughed bitterly slowly sitting up, "I aim to entertain."

I glanced down to survey the damage. Seeing only the smallest cut and both my legs perfectly smooth, I felt my jaw drop.

"You continued shaving my legs after I passed out?!" I cried incredulously at Alice, ignoring the renewed pounding on my brain. She shrugged trying to play it off.

"Rose caught you before you hit the ground," At my continued horrified look she added, "I knew you'd be fine and you can see it as a freebie."

I shook my head. She was unbelievable—really insane sometimes.

The next couple of hours the four of us sat on my bed talking about nothing and everything. I read out a few articles from my favorite new magazine 17 and laughed along with the other girls at some of Jacob's more _colorful_ tales of California School of the Arts. It was getting dark outside and the girls said their good-byes. They each hugged me and Jacob—Alice and Jacob exchanging emails with promised shopping trips and Bella updates.

Finally closing the door I headed into the kitchen to start dinner with Jake behind me. He leaned against the counter watching as I pulled out ingredients for Charlie's meal—simple fish and salad. Charlie has been convincing me of late to make a whole lot of unhealthy things, including one disastrous night of ordering pizza! Since the girls—Jake included, have kept me so busy lately that I haven't been able to put up much of a fight with him.

"Bells...is he worth it?"

Confused I turned on the oven and looked over my shoulder at him.

"Well I think Charlie is a good man and deserves a healthier dinner."

Jake rolled his eyes and pushed off the counter.

"Not Charlie, _Edward_," He squeezed my shoulder causing me to look up at him. Nothing but sincerity and respect shined down to me, "Is he worth all of this trouble?"

I felt my throat tighten. Maybe at first this was all about him, but it had changed.

"Yes," I covered his hand with mine, "I've needed to change my ways for a long time. So this is also for me; but he does deserve more."

The truth in my own words caused me to feel a little sad. Jacob raised my chin with his other hand.

"You will always be amazing, but maybe you deserve more. Not him."

I shook Jake off and went about seasoning the fish and putting it into the oven.

"Jesus! Have you ever dated anyone else?" he asked exasperated sitting on the kitchen table instead of the chairs. I snorted—if I wasn't head over heels for Edward I would feel doomed by the slim pickings Forks had to offer the single girl.

I shook my head and started on the salad.

"Honey, you need to get out there. You haven't even tested the waters—how do you know you're done?!"

I turned and pointed the knife I was using to cut up the tomatoes at him narrowing my eyes.

"If you say there's more fish in the sea, I'll strangle you with your H&M scarf."

Jacob scoffed but carefully tucked his scarf deeper into his pocket of his leather jacket. I went back to work as I heard him hop down and leaned back against the counter.

"Hell no. Don't go for a stupid ordinary fish," I dumped the vegetables into the salad bowl and started mixing. I raised an eyebrow at him as he continued, leaning toward me.

"Go for something else like a dolphin or a shark! All those...sharp...pointy..._teeth_." I watched his eyes glaze over and I laughed elbowing him.

Jumping he ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry, focusing."

I shook my head and went to put the bowl on the table when he caught my wrist.

"Seriously though any other type of marine life. You're too good for any ol' jackass fish."

I felt tears stinging at the corners of my eyes, blurring my vision. I shook free of his grasp and put the bowl on the table. Slowly I turned around, "He's worth it. He's just stupid. Kind of like a flounder or maybe a confused dolphin."

Jacob smiled softly and reached out for me. I stepped toward him and allowed him to hold me tightly against his chest. I held on relaxing into his embrace. He kissed the top of my head and leaned his head against mine.

"You know...You could have me. Just one word and hasta la vista to Malcom and his perfect ass. One word from his lips and I actually try monogamy."

I laughed softly. I knew he was trying to get me to smile but also that offer was genuine. I could have Jacob, we could be happy together, but I knew it would only be a half life. I knew Edward completed me—even though he's drove me up the wall as of late. I loved him and would wait for him to realize he loved me too. Sighing I leaned back and patted Jake's firm chest.

"Sorry Jacob. You will always be my brother, but I do love you," I stared into his eyes, eventually he nodded. I smiled when I only saw understanding on his face—no bitterness.

"Besides you should always be monogamous. Less STD's and no one will call you a whore."

Jacob laughed rolling his eyes.

"Thanks Mom."

I pinched his cheek sarcastically and then pulled out of his grasp to check on the cooking fish. They were nearly done and glancing at the clock at the top of the stove Charlie should be pulling up any minute.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"Even though it smells so good that I'm tempted to eat the air," I beamed at him as he threw me a wink, and with a sigh he continued, "I should get back to Billy and crash course some bonding. I need to head back in the morning."

I nodded reluctantly walking to the front door with him. I wished he lived on the reservation and not states away. I opened the door and looked up at him sadly.

"Ride safely. Call me once you get back." Jacob grinned down at me, framing my face with his hands.

"You worry too much, but I promise." He released one side of my face to playfully pinch my nose as he leaned down to my eye level, "Promise to keep me updated with our confused dolphin." I laughed shaking my head already missing him.

"I promise."

Jacob sighed releasing my face, and I noticed his eyes were shining as he grabbed me up into a tight hug. My toes skimmed the ground as I held on with all my strength. Burying my face into his neck I breathed in his homey-woodsy smell one last time.

"I love you Jake," I whispered kissing his cheek. Jacob squeezed me one more time before putting me back on my feet. He smiled down at me and gently kissed my cheek; he then turned and ran out into the darkness.

"I love you too Bella!"

I heard him yell before the growl of his cycle came to life. I waved from the doorway as he turned on his headlight, waved, and headed out into the night.

* * *

phew! I hope it was worth the wait and the next chapter is on its way! Don't give up on me because I'm not giving up on Bella....that sounds like a weird campaign slogan.


	16. Chapter 16

So....I suck. But good news is here's a new chapter and I'm working on the new one right now. Hooray for weekends! I HAVE NOT/WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY ---- Just need to make sure everyone knows that.

**AN**: To my reviewers...you guys are amazing, thank you so much. Your messages are responsible for this new chapter. You guy are amazing :)

**DISCLAIMER**: Stephanie and Katy Perry own everything, they're like the the sun...I'm just lucky to be in orbit near their creativity.

* * *

Edward and Jasper got back the following morning. Since we have a gig in a week, Edward demanded a rehearsal even though they were exhausted from the drive back. Nut case.

I had nothing else to do but wait around. I puttered around my house doing laundry and trying different hairstyles 17 suggested until dinner.

Leaving Charlie with the dishes I headed to what was going to be one of the most awkward rehearsals ever, it just had to be. Please let our groupies be there. The girls would know what to do—no matter Edward's behavior.

I got to the Cullen's house a little early, through it, and to the door leading to the stairs without much incident. I was just about to reach out, open the door, and plow down them when I heard voices.

"What are you going to do man?"

Emmett. I looked at the door. What's going on? I reached for the doorknob when I heard another familiar frustrated voice.

"I don't know! Jasper has been asking me nonstop for the last week. I didn't have an answer then, I don't now."

I heard some shuffling, and Emmett's voice unusually serious.

"You better figure it out. She isn't just any girl, It's _Bella_. Alright? She's family."

I heard Edward's agitated sigh causing my heart to clench painfully.

"I know! Don't you think I realize that?! That's what makes this so damn confusing."

I flinched, Edward hardly ever curses and hearing him do so while I'm the topic of conversation...not good. Edward paused and I heard more shuffling—I could almost see him shifting foot to foot, something else he doesn't do often. I held my breath as he continued.

"I shouldn't be feeling anything besides brotherly love for her. We grew up together for Christ's sake! But—I know something is there. When she smiles, when she trips....her laughter, and the fact that I almost ripped apart that Jacob kid."

He sighed and I took a quick breath, my heart slamming against my ribs.

"I need to figure a lot of things out. Saying even if I wanted more, _hypothetically_, Bella doesn't deserve a screw up like me."

I heard a snort and smiled a little. Em knew just like I did. Edward was his own worse critic.

"Hell she might even be with that...._guy..._" There was silence and then sound of someone punching the wall. That someone apparently was Edward, "Arg! I need to think. I need time. Please don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

I heard silence—I guess Emmett nodded since Edward said next his voice rough, "Thank you. Let's go in...she'll be here soon."

I heard a door open and their retreating footsteps. I slumped against the door frame hugging my guitar case to my chest. Wow. Just...wow. What the hell am I suppose to do now? I shakily pulled out my cell. For a few minutes I just stared at the screen as the background light eventually shut off. What am I...should I do...Finally the only logical answer seemed to text Alice.

**Pix: Come to the kitchen. Tell no one.**

Pressing send I scooted over to the cabinets and closed my eyes. Before too long I heard her voice carrying up the stairwell.

"I'll be right back. Anyone else want a drink?" with their answering mumbles, Alice started her ascent on the squeaky stairs.

"Bella?" she whispered looking around as she entered the kitchen. I thumped the cabinets with a few of my knuckles causing Alice's attention to snap straight to me on the ground.

"Bella....Oh sweetie pie," She knelt next to me brushing my hair from my forehead.

"What's the matter?"

I started relaying the whole overheard conversation to her. By it's end I was wrapped up in her tiny arms with her texting over my shoulder. Ignoring her latter action I just dropped my head onto her shoulder. Soon I heard more footsteps on the stairs and another person kneeling by me.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Rosalie smiling sadly.

"Don't worry, we're going to fix this." She held up a bag. At my raised eyebrow the pair grinned evilly.

"Well a girl can never have too many skirts. So I picked up a very cute brown corduroy one that will go _fantastic_ with your green top."

Before I could protest the pair had me on my feet out of my jeans and into the skirt. It fell a little over mid thigh not as short as the other one but it might as well have been considering the guys haven't seen me in anything remotely girlie—dress or skirt for well over 10 years.

"I don't know about this..."

Rosalie went to the fridge while Alice grabbed my hands, "Trust us. He needs this to help him think." She winked at my worried expression.

"Seriously we're experts," Rosalie beamed at me chips and dip in her arms. I found myself believing her. If anyone would know...these two beauties would.

"Thata girl," She nodded to me before turning to Alice, "Ali don't forget the drinks. I'll warn the guys that Bella's arrived and you're bombarding her with questions about Jake."

"Is that really necessary?" I asked but seeing the mischievous glint in her and Alice's eye, it was.

Rosalie disappeared and Alice released my hands going for the fridge. I sighed stuffing my jeans into the brown paper bag. I will have to remember to grab them when I leave...I made a mental note as I placed it on the counter.

"Alrighty hottie—ready?" Alice chirped her arms full of assorted soft drinks. I nodded while saying no. Alice laughed.

"Confidence is key...remember the underwear." I chuckled picking up my guitar.

"Ready," I said in a slightly stronger voice.

"Follow my lead," Alice winked before nudging the basement door open with her foot. For a second after the she opened the door I heard the murmur of voices but when she started talking it went silent.

"Come _on_, you seriously not going to give me any of the **juicy** details?!" Alice grinned causing me to laugh. I tried to think like a normal teenage girl as I answered.

"No! Will you knock it off pix? You don't need to know and _they_ might hear us."

Alice snorted playing her part perfectly but her eyes were telling me I was doing a good job.

"Whatever. They're warming up probably. You're late remember. Now please one little detail?" I sighed dramatically but I felt my eyes go wide with panic. Alice noticing my distress started making kissy faces at me.

What the hell...does she want me......oh!

"No! But I will tell you this. When he kisses you, you would swear you felt the earth move." Thank you romance novels.

Alice squealed happily, we were right outside the door.

"I knew it! No one from California, especially looking like that can't not kiss good." I grinned at her as she swung open the door. If I wasn't trying so hard to seem innocently surprised I would have laughed hysterically at what was going on on the other side of the door.

"Hey guys!" Alice grinned down at them like nothing was out of the ordinary. She danced around them to where Rosalie was standing. They started whispering with mirroring expressions of smugness.

"Whats going on guys?" I asked trying not to giggle.

The guys were in a dog pile at my feet. Edward was on the bottom with Jasper laying on top of him and Emmett lying across them. All 3 were looking up at me with identical looks of shock.

"What?!" I asked uncomfortable tugging on the end of my pony tail. That seemed to wake them up, for Edward started struggling causing Jasper to push on Emmett until they were free and on their feet.

"How was California?" I asked trying to break the tension. However at Edward's flashing eyes, and Jasper's anxious side glances, and Emmett's dimples deepening from suppressed humor I knew I asked the wrong thing.

"Fine. The drive sucked and being my cousin's personal mover was worse," Jasper sighed running a hand through his curls, "But at least she's gone...I mean at school."

Nope you were right the first time. I pursed my lips at him and then took a deep breath before looking at Edward. His eyes were all over my face as if I was a riddle he was trying to solve. I just smiled at him hugging my guitar close. He smiled but it was off, almost absentminded as he looked back at me.

"Damn Bells!" I jumped nearly dropping my guitar, tearing my gaze from Edward's searching one to Emmett's amazed one.

"Where have you been keeping those aching-to-wrap-around-ya legs?!"

I felt my cheeks redden and my jaw drop. Edward was he first to react. His green eyes flashed and he hit Em upside the head, quickly followed by Rosalie.

"Jeeze! One was enough...." Emmett groaned rubbing the back of his head.

"Lets get going guys," Edward announced brushing past me, "We only have a few days left before our first gig. If we want to get more, we need to practice!" He got behind his keyboard and started turning it on.

I glanced at Jasper still open mouthed but now wide-eyed. Jasper just shook his head with a soft smile on his face as he went over to his bass.

"Okay, you heard the man....Let's get a-practicin' " Emmett boomed jumping behind his drums as if to avoid anymore smacks.

I laughed to myself and got to work freeing my guitar. Finally getting it on with the sounds of the other guys warming up filling the air, I couldn't help feeling a little optimistic. Maybe this would all work out. At Alice's and Rosalie's glowing faces the seemed to think so too. I threw them a wink and started running through my scales—grinning the whole time.

* * *

A little over a month has passed since that rehearsal.

Our first gig went....pretty good. I think the club—The Full Moon gothic haven thought we played a different type of music than alternative rock. Oh well The Fangs have another gig in a little over a week and after triple checking the location The Garage Bar—I think we'll fit right in.

In this month not only did my tarantula learned to tap dance but Edward admitted he's loved me all along. Yeah....I dreamed that. If anything he's been more distant and observing. Creeper peering in from the shadows kind of behavior but the guys just roll their eyes so he must be okay. Nothing too serious anyway.

The girls are intensely pleased with themselves. They haven't patted each other on the back yet, but I can tell they're aching to. Over the last few weeks, after that first skirt debut, more girlie clothes have been leaked into my wardrobe? Not so much as more skirts or even dresses—Ha! They wish. Just a lot more V-necks and tight jeans. Making me feel like the slightest movement, one ill placed sneeze or yawn and I would be bursting out of my clothes- Hulk style.

I haven't seen any major changes in Mr. Shadows a.k.a. Edward but the girls assure me that it's working. So for once since this whole makeover business started I didn't fight them. I just went with the flow.

Alice's homework bags ceased but instead he and Rosalie and the occasional video chat with Jake my three fashion dictators....I mean fairy godmothers would give me pop quizzes. Oh I'm serious. And these weren't your run of the mill quizzes either, oh no paper and pencil in sight, heavens no! These were scenario tests.

They would give me a situation like a first date, for example, then I would have to dress, make-up, accessorize, and incredibly act as if I was on a date. Seriously. I can't make this shit up. I have to admit though, as looney toones as I thought they all were....those damn test were actually really helpful. I hate to admit their harsh criticisms and looks actually helped me figure out what was cute and what made me look like a clown. The summer is already half done and the big unveiling is fast approaching, so...better screw up now than in the last inning....I mean when it matters most. Dammit.

I'm still working on my proper girl speak. Em's birthday is in two days and as the first of us to turn 18 he's going to make a big deal—well a bigger deal than he normally does. He told us not to worry, just show up at his house on his b-day with a gift and a swimsuit and he'll take care of the rest.

I'm not the only one who is slightly nervous.

Last year Emmett had a moon bounce....Jasper's concussion was only minor and Papa Carlisle said, and he was right, my stitches wouldn't leave that much of a scar. Em says no one will end up in the hospital this year, but as always Papa Carlisle took the day off just in case we need immediate medical attention (as he does every year).

But whatever he's got going on, he's not sharing. So somehow Alice convinced me to go to the mall with her. I needed to get the big guy something anyway but you would have thought that over the last two months I would be able to smell a trap when she's concerned but she's a crafty pixie—The C.I.A. Really should recruit her.

After luring me here under false pretenses, she managed to shove me into a girlie store, gather an armful of string a.k.a. Swimsuits, and manhandled me into a trying on room. Bitch. I'll never trust her again.

"You're high is you think I'm going to go strutting around in this!" I picked up one of the worse contraptions. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Calm down. We're not only shopping for you," She gingerly plucked the suit from my finger tips, "I'm not planning on swimming naked. Although...." she paused a thoughtful look coming across her face.

I snorted and nudged her shoulder. She grinned mischievously before tossing another suit at me, sadly it was still a two piece but luckily lager as to cover more up, not a lot, but a little more. After pulling it on and standing in front of the mirror I felt my heart stutter.

"Alice, I don't think I can do this." I already felt my cheeks warming up, even though I was wearing something I had never felt more exposed.

Alice raised her eyebrows before letting her jaw drop.

"You are starting to sound like a broken record but," She paused looking me up and down, "In fear of sounding like Emmett...._damn_ Bella! You're hot!"

My blush deepened and I adjusted my top.

"Whatever. I'm still wearing board shorts."

Crossing her arms across her chest, "Fine but you're still wearing the top."

I narrowed my eyes at her and weighed my options—either go near naked or just half naked. I'll accept the latter option.

"Deal," I stuck out my hand. Alice laughed and shook my hand smiling.

After buying our suits and gifts for Emmett we finally left and were finally free of the mall. There is a God, for the simple fact that we were in and out of that hellhole with Alice in under 6 hours. Hallelujah. I don't care how much more girlie I'm becoming...I will never love the mall.

I work tomorrow and then it's off to the Emmett birthday extravaganza! Lord help us all....

* * *

review dearest readers and give me the will to keep typing :)


	17. Chapter 17

WARNING: If you don't like bad language, avert your eyes. I'll give you the all clear, when my words clean up.

Holy _shit_! I'm SO sorry. I had a hellish semester and took a month to recuperate, but that's NO excuse. Please forgive and don't hate on the guys and girls just because the author sucks in keeping regular posts. The author will say that she'll do better at managing her time this semester.

AN: Anywho, here's first half of Em's birthday extravaganza! The other half should be up by tomorrow, and the a few other chapters should make appearances this weekend.

Disclaimer: I got nothing, duh. If I did I would pay someone to type up my chapters and have them on a more regular posting schedule.

With all my love, here's chapter 17 ~paperairplanes

* * *

Work did nothing to distract me, if anything it kept my next big wardrobe step fresh in my mind, with Mike lurking aroundhoping I would drop something.....if I didn't need the money....

So here I am now walking into Em's house.

"Hello?" I looked around not seeing anyone until an elderly woman with Em's curls just white with age or from raising him, came around the corner from the kitchen.

"Oh hello dear," she smiled untying her apron, "They're all out in the garage. Waiting for you I suspect."

I checked my cell...I'm early, what the hell?

"Thanks Grandma Kate," I said slowly, suddenly suspicious. But Em's grandma wasn't paying attention.

"Oh I hope Perry remembers the steaks...Don't forget to come back here after the day's activities child. I'm cooking up a storm here."

I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Of course. I would never miss a meal of yours."

She smiled and patted my cheek before disappearing back into the kitchen. I can't help wondering what she's cooking. In all the years that I've known Em his grandma only knows how to cook like 3 things well...I'm growing more nervous by the second.

I shake my head and walk right back out the front door, heading towards the garage. Em's parents hadn't been in the picture since his first b-day. His father split shortly after he was born, and his mom...well, I don't know the details just that she didn't want the baby without the husband too. It's a wonder that Emmett isn't an angry person. Instead he's just a light of positive energy.

"Bella! _Yes_! Let's GO!!!" I flinched at his booming voice. Case and point. He grinned and jumped behind his jeep's wheel practically bouncing in his seat.

"Where's Edward and Alice?" I asked looking around seeing only the Hale twins besides the neurotic birthday boy.

"Hey," Jasper smiled hitting my hand then bumping my fist with his, "Not enough room. They're going to meet us there."

I knitted my eyebrows together.

"Where?"

"No idea," Jasper shrugged, "The man is crazy."

We jumped hearing a car horn, in this case an obnoxious jeep horn.

"Come on guys, I don't know how much longer I can stall him," Rosalie's beautiful face appeared behind the passenger seat's window.

Jasper and I looked at each other rolling our eyes. So we started forward to the jeep's back seat. I couldn't help myself, I purposely knocked into Jasper's shoulder. On my way to the car door, I smirked at him over my shoulder, challenging him.

He narrowed his eyes,a grin slowly growing on his face telling me it was accepted. I brought my back pack up higher on my shoulder, this should be fun. Jasper elbowed me in the side knocking me out of the way and hopping into the jeep first.

Oh it's _so_ on. One major drawback so far in the whole girlie transformation is that I don't get to fight, but...sometimes people relapse. I grinned jumping in next to Jasper, kicking him in the shin in the process.

By the time we got to Em's super secret birthday location, Rosalie was hanging over the back of the passenger seat trying to hold us apart while Emmett cheered us on watching from the rear view mirror.

When he finally stopped the jeep, Jasper was trying to get out when I tackled him, sending us flying out and onto the ground.

"Oww," I groaned rolling off Jasper, he was coughing winded from the fall.

"You ok?" I asked him panting.

"Yeah, you?" his voice was rough but he was catching his breath.

"Yeah." I sat there for a moment before tensing my body, as I suspected Jasper launched himself at me. He started hitting, pinching, and tickling every inch of me while I did the same back. We were laughing and yelling out in pain at the same time..._man_, I missed this.

"Jasper!"

Next thing I know Jasper was being pulled off me. Looking up I saw the confused face of Alice, surprised one of Jasper, and the angry one of Edward.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Jasper said slowly putting his hands up slowly, "We were just messing around."

I started fixing my pony tail as, Edward stepped closer to him, angling his body in front of him. I rolled my eyes. For years, he would fight me too, even help the other guys but all of a sudden I start wearing a real bra and he gets protective.

Getting to my feet, I gently reached out to touch his arm.

"Yeah, seriously relax. Edward," He seemed to loosen up, "I started it anyway." He looked at me, his eyes searching my face. Not understanding the person he's been lately I just smiled at him. He started to smile back and then he exhaled loudly running a hand across his face and into his hair. As he walked around me I raised my eyebrows at Alice and Jasper who just laughed shaking their heads.

Seriously! What the hell?

"Hi Bella!" my eye twitched.

Turning slowly around I came face to was with the she-devil.

"Tanya, how's California?" She was tanner, and if possible her honey blonde curls were more golden—the bitch got even better looking! What the hell was she doing back already?!

"It's so great! The beaches are fantastic, the sun is wonderful, and the guys are _total_ babes!" She said raising her voice toward the end of the sentence.

She gave me a wink, but I saw her beady eyes dart over to where Edward was sulking. I guess she was trying to get him jealous. HA! Edward's so out of it right now that I wouldn't think he would even notice if Emmett did a fan dance in front of him wearing only a smile and a pair of high heels.

Hmmm...

That would be hilarious and highly traumatizing—I need to remember that for the next truth or dare game, or Jasper's birthday.

Snapping back to the present, I can't help enjoying watching Miss Skankface deflate a little when her little jibe got her no where.

"Oh Bella knows!"

I jumped along with Tanya at Alice's sudden outburst. We turned and looked at the small smirking pixie.

"Californian men are something else, aren't they Bella?" her eyes shining with barely concealed mischief.

Oh! I know what she's doing that evil, clever woman. I couldn't help the blush that still bloomed across my face. Tanya's eyes went wide with disbelief as she fixed her open button shirt over her bikini top.

"You and that Jake guy?"

Inwardly I shudder at the thought but I had to play along.

"Well he wasn't only my date for your party." I threw in a giggle for good measure, which Alice joined in on very discretely nodding at me.

"Well isn't that just great?!" Tanya announced smiling, but her eyes would be setting me ablaze if that was humanly possible for anyone other than Superman.

I winked at her and turned back to the jeep to grab my bag when I caught Edward's expression. I was a little frightened and pleased to see that he looked murderous.

"Alright everyone! Less talking and more celebrating!" Emmett cheered, clapping his hands excitedly.

I quickly grabbed and shouldered my bag through the still open door from our previously quick exit. It was then that I got a good look around.

We were at one of the cliffs in La Push. Jacob and the other rez boys love to go cliff diving but....no he didn't...he wouldn't...

"Let's get jumping people!" Emmett whooped heading towards the edge and taking off his shirt. He would! Oh well, this should be fun.

Alice, Rosalie, and Tanya all slipped on sunglasses and grabbed their bags.

"Have fun boys, we'll be soaking up the sun," Alice grinned at us. Jasper gave her a quick peck on the lips while Rosalie grabbed a hold of Emmett and kissed him long and good.

Tanya looked a little disappointed when Edward didn't even glance in her direction. She huffed and started down the trail to the beach.

"Bella, you coming?" Rosalie asked looking expectant, and normally I would sigh and nod, but not today.

"Nope, less skin cancer for me," I could almost hear Alice's eyes roll.

"You can still be at risk while you're throwing yourself off a cliff,"she gave me a very pointed glance.

I merely laughed crossing my arms defiantly, this one time I wasn't going to bend.

"I'll take my chances. Besides," I took off my t-shirt to startled gasps revealing my new royal blue bikini top, "I'd rather fly then lay around."

Alice smiled and with a delicate shrug of her shoulders saying, "Have it your way." Rosalie smirked at me and then linked arms with Alice and headed down the trail.

I almost screamed on account that I forgot about the guys. They certainly knew of my existence since they were each staring wide-eyed at me. Jasper was even frozen mid taking off his shirt—one arm was free while the other was caught up in the sleeve. I bit the inside of my cheek but pretended to be exasperated.

"What?!"

That snapped Emmett and Jasper back to reality.

"New suit Bells?" Jasper sputtered yanking off his shirt. I shrugged double knotting the strings and tightening my pony tail.

"My old one had holes."

Emmett just let out a booming laugh. He started laughing harder when he saw Edward still frozen in place. Emmett clapped Edward on the shoulder, throwing me a wink. Edward almost face planted but caught himself just in time growling.

"Lets go kids!" Emmett beamed, diving off the cliff.

I scrambled to the side feeling Jasper and Edward brush my shoulders watching Emmett's decent. After he splashed down and came up giggling, it was deemed safe.

"Watch out boys!" I grinned stepping back getting ready to jump.

"Stop!" I nearly fell off the cliff in surprise, but I was jerked back roughly by someones tight grip on my wrist. Startled I looked up at Edward's half crazed stare.

"What's wrong?" I looked down and saw miniature Emmett safe and sound, terrorizing the girls.

"You can't be serious!" At my confused expression, Edward stepped closer to me, our chests almost bushing. "You're _not_ jumping."

At the note of finality he had I raised my eyebrows at him, high. How _dare_ he! I yanked my wrist free and stepped closer glaring up at him.

"I'm most definitely jumping," I narrowed my eyes before leaning back crossing my arms across my chest.

"I don't know what your problem is as of late, but its starting to piss me off. News flash _Eddie_, you're not my father." I turned my back on him and tensed my body ready to jump.

"What if I told him."

"_Dude_!" I heard Jasper say warningly. Too late.

Narrowing my eyes I gritted my teeth.

"Go ahead," I gritted out, "Tell him I hope his fishing trip is going great too."

Before he could reach out and grab me again, I dove off. Well not that graceful, more like fell off, but either way I was flying. A scream of exhilaration escaped my lips as I soared faster and faster towards the inky blue below. After what seemed like forever, I plunged into the frigid deep.

I almost yelped in surprise at the icy temperature but instead focused on kicking to the surface. Looking up I saw the surface shimmering above me but stopped momentarily my legs got caught up in a current. Kicking harder I emerged sputtering and smiling.

"Lord Bella!" I glanced toward the shore and saw Alice looking relieved holding her chest, Emmett a comforting a worried Rosalie all on their feet, with an not worried Tanya still laying out.

"What?" I yelled swimming to the shoreline.

Alice huffed crossing her arms.

"Take long enough?!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You're just as bad as your brother."

There was a resounding splash behind me, that I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"I'm going again," I sighed my moments earlier exhilaration already spent. I headed for the trail back up the cliff, not once looking back.

* * *

Oh snap! Remember this is only the first half. If you care to share great words of words of great dislike, bring them on I'm game. Just hit the button below. 3paperairplanes


	18. Chapter 18

**AN**: Beware of language but it's in a purely celebratory manner.

Hot damn! I did it :) This one took me a while to type up and write, it threw me through an emotional rollercoaster; but I hope you all enjoy the ride!

**Disclaimer**: Katy Perry And Stephanie Meyer own EVERYTHING, except the dialogue and plot. They're like the ocean and sunshine at a beach, while I'm that seashell getting baked by their brilliant rays or pounded by their creative waves, I'm just happy to belong in their world :)

p.s. It may be two weeks before the next chapter...but don't worry, another is on it's way.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went swimmingly—no pun intended. Edward didn't say another word to me just kept a constant eye on me (which I didn't enjoy....well not a lot anyway) and insisted on jumping before me.

I guess if Nessie escaped from Loch Ness, Edward could fight her off before I jumped or whatever.

Wind picked up before too long and distant rumblings alerted us that our rare sunny day was rapidly ending.

The girls packed up their impromptu camp while the boys and I took our last jumps. Jasper went down first. He fell silently, like a bullet he pierced through the water with graceful and haunting precision. Em all but tripped off the edge and with a whoop he belly flopped against the water.

Edward and I laughed as a miniature Rosalie, helped a groaning toy size version of Emmett out. Shaking my head I rolled my eyes at Edward, momentarily forgetting my annoyance and just enjoying the ridiculous antics of our friend. He grinned his lopsided smile at me while I blushed. Figures. I coughed trying to distract myself.

"Hey," Edward said, but I found the ground to be a lot more interesting.

"Bells?" I couldn't ignore that! Especially not when he's trailing his finger tips up and down my arm. I shivered, but not because of the rapidly dropping temperature. I gave in and look up at him under my eyelashes.

"Yeah?"

His smile was still in place but his eyes were intense.

"By the way the storm is rolling in, I think this will be our last jump...." He trailed off, so I raised an eyebrow at him. He continued saying, "Would you like to jump with me?" He looked confident but his expressive eyes betrayed him.

"Sure," I shrugged smiling, a warmth started to spread from the inside out to the tips of my body.

He grinned and held out his hand to me.

"On three."

I nodded slipping my hand into his and he threaded our fingers together.

"One," I grinned at him and started to count along, "two....THREE!"

We leaped off and were flying, together. I couldn't stop the cry of exhilaration that escaped me and Edward's laughter followed us down.

As we splashed down, the force broke us apart. I started trying to punp my legs toward the surface but the currents had me turned around and upside down, I didn't know which way was up. Trying not to give into the panic, I started kicking trying to propel me anywhere that wasn't the darkness. A pounding began in my ears as my lungs burned painfully with need.

Come on, Come on! I sliced through the water , desperately kicking with all my might, but with my eyes feeling like they might explode another strong current caught me, tossing me like a rag doll.

I can't die like this...but there was only darkness surrounding me and closing in. I closed my eyes and my last exhausted thought before I breathed in liquid relief was only a name:

Edward.

* * *

"Breathe Bella! Jesus _please_, BREATHE!"

My eyes flew open. I was simultaneously blinded by the light and overcome with the fierce burning in my throat. I opened my mouth and proceeded to cough up half the beach. It wasn't until I was dry heaving the last of it that I felt multiple pairs of hands on me. Supporting my back as I laid on my side gasping for breath.

I managed to flop back onto the ground and let my eyes start to focus. I looked up seeing the worried faces of my guy and girl friends, hell even Tanya standing a few feet away looked shaken up.

"Bella can you understand me?" Edward's face was looming closest to me. I opened my mouth to talk but winced in pain. Instead I nodded staring straight at him.

"My dad's on his way but can you tell me what hurts?" He looked pale and more frightened than I've ever seen him, including that time when we were forced to hold a snake at a petting zoo when we were 8. I started to shrug it off when he firmly cupped my face.

"It's important you tell me exactly. You almost..." His voice broke, and my heart along with it, so I nodded. I pointed to my throbbing head, my aching throat, and tight chest. He nodded and began to carefully poke and prodded me. I guess wanting to be a doctor and being the son of one has it's benefits. While he did his inspection, I let my eyes wander to the others.

Jasper was ashen faced but looked relieved to see me looking at him. Alice had her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She had tears running down her cheeks so she gave me a watery smile. Em and Rosalie were in the same position except Emmett's eyes were red and I knew it wasn't from the salty water.

I furrowed my brow and reached out to him. Em scooted out of Rose's embrace and held my hand. I tried to look nonchalant and smile at him but his expression had my feeble attempts sliding right off.

He looked _so_ guilty, but it wasn't his fault. There's a storm coming,turning the currents out of our control. I gave him a lopsided smile and brought the back of his hand to my cheek and leaned my head against it. He hiccuped a sob but seemed to relax a little. I nodded at him trying to convey: it's alright, I'm alright.

"ISABELLA!"

My whole body twitched at my full name's use but relaxed seeing the worried expression of Papa Carlisle. I opened my mouth to talk but he stopped me.

"Not now Bella. I'm going to make sure nothing is broken then we're going to the hospital. Okay sweetheart?" He briefly held my cheek in his hand staring down intently at me.

I nodded and laid perfectly still as I was taught to do so only a thousand times before. I barely felt his hands assessing me, I really didn't feel anything once I locked eyes with the tormented ones of Edward. He stared at me as if afraid I'd disappear if he glanced away. I felt my brow knit together again, why was he so...messed up?!

I slowly raised my free hand up to him, my other still held on tightly by Emmett. He grabbed it and cradled it against his face. He rubbed it against his cheek not once breaking eye contact. My heart started to thunder in my chest.

"Okay."

I flinched causing my whole body to throb.

"I don't feel anything broken, possibly a sprained wrist but nothing to stop us from moving you," Papa Carlisle said closing his black medical bag, "So you boys very carefully lets pick her up and get to the hospital."

I was able to break eye contact finally, since it was growing so intense that it was making my already muddled brain go blank.

Emmett immediately scooped me up into his arms and started to carefully walk towards Papa Carlisle's car. Edward was hovering by my head and Jasper by my feet.

I went to open my mouth to protest but after four different male stern looks, I shut my mouth with a snap and rolled my eyes. They're all overreacting, but it was oddly comforting swaying gently with Em's strong strides. The girls trailed behind completing our weird procession.

Stupid storm.

* * *

God forsaken storm!! Apparently I indeed sprained my wrist while struggling against the currents and being pulled out.

That was going to be awesome...not. Papa Carlisle assured me that I wouldn't have to wear the brace for long, but Emmett already felt horrible. I don't think it'll help matters if I have evidence attached to my arm.

Edward held my hand gently throughout the many different tests I was subjected to; but as soon as I was cleared and wrist wrapped up, he was gone. Somewhere something in the back of my mind flickered and an odd ache twitched in my chest. Trying to shake off the feeling, I started to ask the others if they saw where he got to. No one saw where he disappeared to. That ache seemed to get a little bolder and I winced.

Trying to ignore it, I allowed Em to roll me out in a wheelchair to Jasper and the girls waiting in the jeep. Tanya had been dropped off at one point when we were all heading toward the hospital, the one good thing about this whole mess.

By the time I got home and managed to shake off the concerned quartet I had texted Edward 10 times...with no reply. Right as I was starting up a good panic my cell started to ring.

Disregarding the screen I flipped it open with a hurried hoarse hello. I was met with silence and then I had to hold the phone away do to my father's worried yells. Papa Carlisle must have called him, even though I said not to bother him.

Crys of: "I'll arrest him...no _kill_ him!" "You could have drowned!!!!" and "I'm coming home right now."

The worst was when he stopped yelling and whispered, "I can't lose you too."

My heart clenched and my eyes flooded with tears.

I managed to change his mind on the death threats, reassured him that Papa Carlisle throughly checked me over, in annoying detail, and said that he should enjoy his extended boating trip with Billy since they never get to have vacations. I stressed that I loved him and wasn't going anywhere.

"You better not be going anywhere," I listened as he cleared his voice roughly. And that he didn't care what I said that he'd be back by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. He told me he loved me and hung up.

I smiled as I clicked end. I was comforted until I realized that no reply had come from Edward. I felt very alone suddenly in my childhood home. The normally warm walls now felt cold and faraway. My breathing was starting to quicken, I blindly called Edward again to get just the same voice mail message.

My chest tightening I thought I'd try my luck at calling the Cullen's household. After three solid rings, and a panic was starting to wash over me. Alice answered.

"Hey Pix," I winced my throat still sore.

"Hey Bella..." she wasn't hyper, there's a disturbance in the force.

"What's going on Alice?" My reason for calling taking a backseat, Alice is supposed to be happy, any other emotion just isn't right.

"Bella, Edward's gone."

My heart started to race, throwing my reason back behind the steering wheel.

"What do you mean? We have a gig...he must have his cell, why won't he answer?" I rambled but hearing only silence made my breathing quicken, "Alice?!"

I heard her sigh but still nothing. I could almost see her biting her lip apprehensively. Only after I uttered a very girlie sound of impatience did she start talking.

"Bella sweetie...I don't understand what happened exactly; but Edward left."

My heart clenched but it was hard to understand through the confusion.

"What?"

Alice sighed before continuing, "After you got checked out and cleared; Edward, the jackass extraordinaire, apparently postponed your gig and informed my parents that he was going to Alaska to our Aunt Carmen and Uncle Elezar's place for a little while. They only agreed when he said he's be back in time for school if not sooner."

I felt the bottom of my stomach drop and my legs give out. I slid to the ground, this can't be happening—he wouldn't...not when I needed him the most.

"What?" I whimpered.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I don't understand what he's thinking...I'm going to _kill_ him!" I was numb, this couldn't be...he promised. I vaguely said good-bye to Alice, not hearing her protests. A memory was taking over my consciousness.

"_Isabella, stay with Esme and Edward, __please__!" My father said his voice rough. I nodded not really understanding. My father stared at me for a moment, and with a shaky breath urged me over and turned back to the doctors. _

_I felt a cold hand slip into mine and give it a gentle squeeze. Looking up I was met with the sympathetic green of Edward's eyes. I felt my father leave but I only saw Edward. He just held my hand, not saying a word. I was staring so intently at him I could see myself reflected in his emerald depths. I didn't like the pale, broken girl I saw._

_"My mommy—__**died**__. She's gone." I said in an emotionless voice._

_"Yes, but she'll never be completely gone. She loved you a lot."_

_My throat started to tighten. I started to tremble, my eyes welling._

_"But she's not __here__. I need her here." _

_Edward tilted his head and after moment, he tapped my chest with his free hand._

_"She'll be right here. For everything else," He held my gaze, "I'm here."_

_That caused me to completely let go, and release the misery I had been keeping at bay. Edward held me as I screamed out my pain, until Esme found us, and picked me up into her embrace. Edward not once letting go of my hand._

_I spent the night at the Cullen's house that night, and many after that while my father learned to grieve with Carlisle and Billy giving support._

_I was in a sleeping bag on the floor of Edward's room still holding his hand._

_"Will you leave too?" I asked softly, tugging gently on his arm. Edward squeezed my hand._

_"No. I won't ever leave you. Never ever."_

_I believed him with all that I had, but I had to be sure...I couldn't go through this pain more than once. Seeking reassurance I said, "Promise?"_

_"Promise." He swore, and it was a complete truth._

Coming back to the present I realized I was lying on the kitchen floor. A gaping hole had replaced my heart and it gave a violent jerk.

He lied. He lied. He lied.

It was like losing her all over again, except I was alone. No one there holding my hand. My body twitched.

He lied. Edward broke his promise, he has left me. I held my empty hands to my chest trying to keep myself together.

She's gone. He's gone. She's gone. He's gone. She's gone. He's gone. She's gone. He's gone....

* * *

There you go! Did you hate the curveball I threw you all? Hoorays and Boos, all welcomed. All my love to you lovely readers :) paperairplanes


	19. Chapter 19

**AN**: Hello Readers...if there are any remaining. Here is some angsty wonder. I know it simply takes me forever, but I'm in constant motion...its hard to stay still. Hang in there, bit by bit I will complete this story. You have my word on it. Now stop reading my ramblings and...enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Ha! if only, if _only._

_

* * *

_

"Oh no," I mumbled hitting the redial button for the fourth time, "Come _on_ Bella!"

Nothing. The rings led to the voicemail with a cold beep.

"Damn it! Damn it!" I can't believe he would just up and leave like this. His best friend, the girl he's head over heels for, almost _died_ today—and his answer to all of it is to fly to Alaska? If Bella wouldn't completely break down, I would kill him myself.

Letting it ring to that annoying beep again, I gave up on phones. If she won't answer the phone, we'll come to her; I thought nodding firmly to myself.

"Jazzy! Let's go!"

Jasper who has been unusually quiet since we dropped off Bella, jumped up from the sofa and to his feet. Needing a distraction he fished the keys from his pocket.

"Where are we going?"

Feeling as if we were already running on borrowed time I grabbed his hand dragging him out the door and outside.

"Bella won't answer the phone."

He started dragging me towards his car, he pealed out of the driveway before my car door was even properly shut.

He was silent but I knew he was worried, we both were. This was turning into something out of a horror movie opposed to the fairytale I've been creating in my head. Where my dumb ass of a brother would in fact turn into a dashing hero, and be lovestruck by our little Princess Bella. What will this do to them?

I started to bite at the nonexistent cuticles around my thumb, a nervous habit I've retained from my childhood. Jasper was rigid, the only real signs that he was a man and not a statue was the increasing whiteness his knuckles were becoming as he clenched the steering wheel.

He was livid with my brother. I've never seen him so angry until he found out Edward left.

Jasper pulled the car to a screeching halt outside her house, barely shutting it off before tearing off toward the door. I was right behind him as he ignored the doorbell and flew right in.

"Bells?" His voice rang out in the silence. The quiet was almost deafening as I strained my ears for the slightest shuffle of feet or shifting of a body. But nothing, just an emptiness.

"Bella!" I called heading toward the living room, while Jasper turned toward the kitchen.

"Bella?" I tried again. Still nothing.

"_Jesus_! Alice...Come here!" Hearing raw fear in his voice caused me to run toward the kitchen.

Bursting in I found him kneeling by Bella who was lying in a crumpled heap. Her pale lips were moving but I couldn't make out if any sound was actually escaping from them. Her normal warm, comforting brown eyes are now just wide and vacant.

"Bella!" I cried launching forward but Jasper threw out an arm catching me.

"Call your father, and Emmett. Get them here."

I swallowed hard, shakily taking out my cell, I couldn't help turning back toward them.

"What's she saying?"

Jasper didn't look at me as he answered, he just gently caressed her cheek with his knuckles.

"She's gone, he's gone. Over and over."

As I fumbled with my phone, a new wave of rage washed over me. I'm going to set you ablaze Edward Cullen.

Listening to the incessant ringing of my father's cell I watched Jazz gently gathered her up into his arms.

"Come on baby," He whispered to Bella and gently carried her from the room. I was frozen out of distress, it took me a minute to hear that my father had answered.

"Daddy...you need to get over to Bella's. She isn't doing good," her ashen lost expression appeared before my eyes again, making me shiver, "Not good at all."

* * *

"Emmie calm down."

Rose murmured but I shook my head at her and focused on not hitting anything at the speeds we were flying. My whole body was shaking and I tightened my grip into a vice on the steering wheel.

"Maybe its a big misunderstanding," Rose tried but her heart wasn't in it.

I couldn't concentrate on Rose's attempts of calming me down, or even fantasize about slowly ripping apart _Eddie_—the only person I could focus on was Bella. My little sister Bella. She acted tough, hell for the better part of our childhood she was basically one of the guys, but recently her true girlie side was showing. She has always been a little broken. She never fully dealt with losing her mom. She adopted the Cullens, Jasper and I to fill in the space left behind.

Especially Edward. He became her lifeline. Up until we hit high school you would have thought they were siblings; but with hormones a-raging they pulled a part slightly but instead were connected stronger than ever...In fact they were in love ...I don't know who they think they're fooling, but now that _bastard_!

"Shh...We're here," I heard Rose say. I didn't realize I had started growling until she gently touched my arm. I shook myself and swung the jeep to a stop nearly hitting the mailbox. Leaping out, I hit the ground running. I could feel Rose at my side as I nearly ripped the door from it's hinges and barreled in.

"Emmett," Alice was standing at the foot of the stairs, wringing her hands, "Jasper took her to her room, I'm waiting for my dad..." I ignored whatever else she had to say and took the stairs three at a time. Thundering in, my breathing stopped.

Jasper was sitting against Bella's headboard with her in his arms. She was lifeless, her normal lively brown eyes were empty, except her lips were moving.

"_**Jesus**_," I cursed quietly and walked carefully to her side touching her cheek, "Bella-" but I felt my voice die when I caught what she was chanting.

"He's gone, She's gone, He's gone, She's gone..."

I looked up at Jasper in alarm. He just nodded and pulled her closer to him kissing her head.

Poor baby girl. Nearly drown and lose your life anyway.

I made myself comfortable next to Jasper, shoulder to shoulder, Bella cradled in our arms. Sitting there I couldn't help hoping that Edward, wherever he was, was miserable.

Barely 10 minutes later, Bella's small room was filled to near bursting. Carlisle and Esme swept in looking distressed with Alice hot on their hells.

I felt my heart racing in my chest as I stood up against the wall. I feel like an outsider, but every time I tried to step towards the door I felt myself unable to budge. I felt a tug, like something was binding me to this poor girl. In a very short amount of time, I've found that indifference has been replaced with a kind of admiration. I feel bound to her and this little family she's unknowingly created.

Growing up she had always been there. Another boy tackling my brother into the mud, arm wrestling with Emmett, or even having a spitting contest with Edward. But it wasn't until we hit high school that I really saw the girl shining underneath her male persona.

Straightening my back I kept my eyes on her as Carlisle dropped to his knees by her head. He immediately started to examine her from where she rested against my brother's chest.

I would not throw away this gift she's given me, this gift of finally belonging where everywhere else I had only been revered or even worshiped because of my looks; but not for me. I'll protect her and I'll support Emmett. He moved to my side, giving the doctor and his wife some room. Jasper was rooted to his post, and was too frightening to be asked to move.

Standing next to me, I could feel Emmett's shoulder lightly brushing against mine. Tearing my gaze away, I could see that my love was actually shaking from head to foot. I hissed against the pain I felt by just looking at his expression.

I could just see that he still felt wholly responsible and it was just tearing him apart. Blinking through the tears I wrapped my arms as tightly as I could around his broad shoulders. I squeezed him as hard as I could and standing on my tip toes, I brought my lips to his ear.

"Stop it," I murmured, "It's not your fault. Not one part of today is your fault."

He shook his head in silent disagreement, but at least he didn't pull away.

"You didn't cause the storm or the strong currents. You didn't force Edward to leave. None of this is your fault. It's just a series of freak accidents interlacing together."

His head only shook a fraction of an inch. So glancing at the normally ball busting girl I concluded.

"Bella didn't blame you at the beach. She knew it then and underneath it all she still wouldn't blame you. She would probably kick your ass actually if she saw you acting this way."

Emmett shuddered and turned burying his face in my neck. I just held him to me mumbling every comforting phrase I could think of. I tried to soothe my normally goofy boyfriend while Carlisle shifted through his bag testing Bella with various objects.

Esme drifted over to the vacant spot of Emmie's and started trailing a hand through Bella's hair. She was making a soft cooing sound—I think you would have to be a mother yourself to be able to create such sounds.

After what seemed like forever, and every single instrument in his bag of tricks was used, Carlisle dropped down so he was sitting on his heels. With a great sigh, he dragged a hand across his face and up into his hair.

Zeus, king of the gods, never looked older than in this moment and I couldn't help shivering as a result.

"Carlisle?" Esme whispered looking to her husband, but she left her hand threaded through Bella's hair, still trying to comfort her but ready to protect her if needed.

"Physically she's unchanged from when she was at the hospital earlier today. I believe her problem is emotional, psychological..." he trailed off, his voice was firm and clinical. Being the best doctor was all he could do at the moment. He shook his head and gently reached out to stroke her cheek, "I'm not an expert in this field but it's my professional opinion is that Bella is emotionally traumatized. Not just because Edward left her, but in combination with her near drowning and the unresolved feelings she has from her mother's death."

The room was plunged into complete silence that Bella's mumbling was actually audible.

"He's gone. She's gone. He's gone. She's gone..."

Feeling my eyes stinging again I took a deep breath trying to hold it together.

"What can be done?" Esme whimpered edging even closer to Bella still cradled in Jasper's arms.

Carlisle sighed again and came to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing right now, she needs to first snap out of this shock and then she'll have to start seeing a trauma specialist."

Esme nodded and leaned forward over the pair kissing the crown of Bella's head.

"My darling, my darling," She dragged her hand through Bella's long hair again before locking eyes with Carlisle, "We need to call Charlie immediately."

Carlisle nodded and got to his feet. Kissing Bella's forehead Carlisle looked around the room at all of us.

"I think I can assume that we're all staying the night, so please notify your families."

I looked to Jasper and then nodded to Carlisle, answering for all three of us.

"I'm going to go get some blankets and pillows together and then maybe something for dinner," Esme said her voice deep with suppressed emotion. She didn't allow the tears in her eyes to fall freely.

Esme kissed Bella again and slowly made her way around the bed to her husband. He wrapped an arm around her, supporting them and led her from the room.

There was silence again in their wake.

"He's gone. She's gone. He's gone. She's gone..."

Well an almost silence. There was then a beep that sounded like a foghorn causing all of us to jump. Emmett pulled back looking wildly around. From his frantic red eyes and the dampness on my shoulder I know my poor monkey man allowed himself to cry. Alice flinched as she slid her phone from her pocket looking guilty.

"It's Jacob, he said he'll be back down here as soon as he can."

The three of us nodded and then all looked at Bella. The sound seemed to quiet her at last. Jasper laid his cheek against the top of her head.

"We're here baby girl," he said into her hair, "We're here."

Bella gave a great shudder and I saw her pale hands slowly grip my brother's shirt.

"That's it, that's it," I heard him mumble and gently rocking her side to side.

I felt myself relax a little, my brother had a very calming presence when he wanted to. Emmett drifted back over to her other side like before. The two supporting their best friend in their embrace. Alice pulled a computer chair over to Jasper's side and I dragged an old rocking chair over to Emmett's.

Taking our positions, Alice and I relaxed into our vigil modes.

That's how we stayed, long after night fell and her nightmares started, we were there.

* * *

"We'll be landing shortly, please..." I ignored the captain as I laid my cheek against the cool glass of the window.

I was sick, I was...empty. What the _hell_ was I thinking? How would my leaving help? If I wasn't a fuck up before….mission accomplished. I am now.

Groaning I hit my head against the glass.

I can still see her floating lifeless in the water, deathly pale as I pulled her to shore and started compressions. When she started coughing up the water, I swear I've never heard a sweeter sound. The raw panic and desperation still clench at my heart. I've also never been more relieved than when I heard my father say it was only a sprained wrist. After all of that, only her wrist.

Why didn't I force her back down that cliff originally or when I saw the storm rolling in. I could have tossed her over my shoulder, she would have been livid but at least unharmed.

She almost _died_ because of me. I trembled at even the idea of that.

I waited until she got the all clear and only then was I able to pry myself away from her. Only then did I find the willpower to detangle my hand from her and slip from the hospital. I owe everyone, especially Bella more than that brief phone call. But I had to get away before they could stop me. This for the best. It's better that I get away now, figure out everything so next time we're together I have a clear head. A head able to rationally judge the pros and cons of situations and logically decide what's best instead of what will cause her to beam in happiness at me.

Taking a deep breath I tried not to think of her perfect heart shaped face, her enchanting brown eyes, and her smile...I couldn't help dragging my hand up over my face and into my hair for the umpteenth time.

She's too good, too generous, too beautiful, too many wonderful things for me to not give her what she deserves. And what she deserves is a devoted man, stupid in love with her, able to take care of her as a boyfriend or whatever should be able to.

Right now, I wasn't him and God...I needed to be that man. No one else, just me. I needed to sort all the transitional confusion from friendship to truest love. I had sift through all the garbage, I not only need her but I _want_ her. It's always been her, behind every other infatuation...it was always up against Bella my measuring stick, and all other ladies fell comically short.

So everyone, probably even my own family, is most likely _aching_ to separate my person from my appendages, set them on fire and gleefully dance around the flames...but I can deal with that. All that matters is her.

"Bella..." I squeezed my eyes shut willing her, with every fiber of my being to hear me, "Forgive me."

* * *

Comments? Rotten tomatoes? Send them all my way. With all my love ~Papaerairplanes


	20. Chapter 20

**AN**: Well Hello readers new and old...I'm back. I have a little Jasper POV to get you ready before I update a crap ton. So it back and enjoy readers, the ride is just about to begin...

**Disclaimer**: If I owned ANYTHING it wouldn't take me forever to update this story.

* * *

"Bella?..._Bella_!"

I jerked awake. For a moment I was at a loss, where was I? I tried to get up I felt weight holding me down. Feeling my heart starting to race I glanced down at my body. Immediately I started to relax, and a soft sigh escape my lips.

Bella was curled up on my chest and she was holding hands with Alice, who was half lying on me half sitting in her chair. Looking to my left, Em was holding her other hand and had a sleeping Rose on top of him. The blankets and the sleeping bodies were all a tangled mess, just reminder of the rough night we all experienced.

I heard urgent muted voices and hurried steps going down the stairs. Ahh, Charlie must be here. Bella started whimpering.

Pulling her closer I softly placed a kiss to her cheek. I was able to take over the situation and sooth her back to sleep. But it was difficult, I was filled with this...murderous rage; yet I was doing everything I could to make sure everyone else was relaxed and calm.

When I first started dating Alice, Edward made a point to give me the big brother speech. "You hurt her, I'll kill you," he said to me.

I guess he didn't realize it went both ways. Rosalie _and_ Bella are my sisters, I might kick them, tease them, and argue with them...but I would die for them, I would kill for them.

I never really had to worry about Rosalie, she has always been a maneater; but not Bells. She's like a kitten that has imagined itself a lioness ready to slash at any threat. She has always been so tough, so strong but underneath it all she was still a girl. A little girl lost amid a sea of faces.

I will destroy Edward. I reached out a hand and ran my fingers softly through Alice's hair. My poor Alice. She feels responsible because it's her dumbass brother. But no, the blame rests solely on his shoulders.

He will pay.

* * *

Don't worry...there is more on its way...


	21. Chapter 21

**AN**: Back to Bella's POV, let's see how she's doing...

**Disclaimer**:...HA!

* * *

Recovery: verb. _To get back health_.

As they say recovery takes a while. School starting next week I would say it takes its sweet ass time. To say I'm all fixed would hilarious but I'm definitely…better.

That first day after _**he**_ left was…hellish. I woke up confused as to why my very chest was aching and why all of my friends were tangled upon each other on my bed. Did an orgy happen while I was asleep? I remembered I smiled at that thought, because it was the last time for several weeks that I would do so. Jasper had me wrapped up against him, and when I went to pull back awkwardly he held on tighter. I remember being confused looking at them all. Alice was pale with deep shadows under eyes, Rosalie looked anxious was biting her lip, and looking up at Emmett his face was serious. My blood ran cold, I started to panic….did someone die?

I looked around again for a sign of bronze and flash of green..nothing. I trembled for a heartbeat thinking _**he**_ might have died beneath the rolling waves. And then it hit me.

It was me that almost died, _**he**_ saved me but _**he**_ left. _**He**_ was gone. _**He**_ promised after she died, _**he**_ would never leave. _**He**_ broke his promise…heart racing and my throat tightening…_**he's**_ gone.

She's gone…_**he's**_ gone…

"Breathe Bella, Breathe for me," Jasper had said rubbing my back. I couldn't find my lungs, I couldn't find air. I was drowning again. The room was getting spotty.

She's gone…_**he's**_ gone…

"Isabella! Breathe!" Rosalie's glowing face was inches from mine that I think out of pure shock at being that close to such beauty-I gasped. Then I was frantically gulping down chest-fulls of oxygen.

"That's right, breathe. Give her to me Jasper." I don't know when she and Emmett had traded places but she was shoulder to shoulder with her brother. Reluctantly Jasper gave me over to Rosalie and I remember she sat me with my back to her front and she held me tightly against her.

"Now Isabella, with me. Together. Deep breaths, together, easy," She kept up the mantra as I focused on her words and her breathing and willed my chest to slow and match hers. Eventually it did, but the ache—the hole was still there twitching scratching at my ribs.

"Good girl, easy, together. That's it," She murmured into my hair. Jasper used to have very violent asthmatic attacks when he was a child that if he was without his inhaler would need to be calmed down this way. Rosalie being his twin would always feel the need to sweep in and hold him until his chest settled. She kept me tight against her, slowly rocking side to side but I could still feel the comforting rise and fall of her breathing.

I guess we made a great deal of a commotion because there was great shuffling of bodies outside my bedroom door before it was flung open with my father looking young with worry. He looked like he did 11 years ago when she died.

"Baby," He sighed his swollen eyes causing my own tears to flow over and down my cheeks.

"Steady even breaths, easy breathing," Rosalie repeated in my ear. I blinked and refocused on her. In and Out, In and Out.

* * *

Days afterward my father would reach his wits end. I affectionately refer to this time as the Dark Age. I retreated away from everyone and into myself. I don't remember a lot from this time. Just a blackness and emptiness that was forever pressing in on me, and I would just sit there numb. My father has since told me that he would gently touch my shoulder and I would flinch away surprised. I would yell and fly at him only to recoil and break down out of shame of acting so.

I had nightmares, every night. My screams would echo off the walls until my father would stagger in trying to consol me which would trigger the violent and emotional upheavals.

So I was sent to see Dr. Clearwater, a trauma specialist. He was a very kindly old man, and friend of my father's. He normally worked with adults that through their work on the force or overseas wars left them haunted, but he took me on. His dark brown eyes and easy smile reminded me of Jacob and I felt at ease with him. Very slowly he started pealing back the dark shroud that had encased me.

In our first meeting he told me point-blank that working through trauma can be scary, painful, and potentially retraumatizing! After a statement like that, I couldn't help but trust him. He was like the sun, warming and bringing me out into the light.

It wasn't a walk in the park but we got to work. Apparently the death of my mother and not dealing with the loss just burying it deep down made me more susceptible to future trauma. Tah-dah! Near death experiences tied with the love of my life abandoning me without word and breaking a promise which had me spiraling down in a pyramid of cards catastrophe! Apparently I was a ticking time-bomb, and _**he**_ just lit the fuse.

We worked on processing trauma-related memories and feelings, discharging pent-up emotional energy, started practicing how to regulate strong emotions, and working on my ability to trust again.

Exactly how I wanted to spend my summer…not. My father called the Newton's and said that I wouldn't be able to come to work for the rest of the summer. Family problems—was the reason he gave and they accepted without too much inquiry and said I would have a job whenever I wanted it.

My friends were amazing. They kept up visiting and even through the Dark Age, sometimes even staying over and helping me through the night. They kept me moving, breathing. In and Out, In and Out. They were also very good about keeping my nervous system in balance.

Whatever Jackass said "Laughter was the best medicine"…was completely right.

I still couldn't believe Dr. Clearwater after a session that he wanted me to discharge pent-up energy or push away at the heavy black shroud by doing something physical like exercising, crying, and even laughing. I recall with perfect clarity that I looked at him like he just started barking like a dog. But he just chuckled to himself and told me to try.

Of course he was right.

That night, I called my friends over. They were tip-toeing over egg shells, afraid to set me off.

"Guys! Seriously I need a distraction," I tried smiling at them but I still hadn't gotten that one worked out. I explained what happened at the last session and Emmett jumped to his feet rubbing his hands together.

"Excellent…I got this," But Alice held up a hand to stop him.

"No I think this is a job for me, Rosalie, Julia Roberts, and Sally Field." I felt anxiety building up in me as I focused on my breathing. Slowly, nice and easy.

"Alice!" I squawked, "I don't want to hang out with anyone else. Just you guys."

Her eye actually twitched as she regarded me through slant eyes.

* * *

Julia Roberts and Sally Field turned out to be actresses in a movie called _Steel Magnolias_. Whoops.

We went to Rosalie's house to watch it. I needed to get out of my own and still couldn't go to Cullen household. So there we were with facial masks, freshly painted nails, crying for America. I never used more tissues in my life. At one point during the movie, I was trying to keep my grief inside and quiet, exactly the opposite of what the doctor had prescribed, until I just couldn't anymore.

I turned to my left and saw the teary faces of Rosalie and Alice and felt traitorous tears falling down my cheeks.

"I fucking hate you guys!" I exclaimed before we were all overcame with hysterical crying. By the movie's conclusion I felt like a wrung sponge but damn if I didn't feel better.

This became a weekly event: Sob Saturdays, or Teary Tuesdays—depending on what worked out better for us.

The boys were really good about helping as well. They took the physical aspect to heart. I "exercised" by wrestling Emmett to the ground and "laughed" up a storm by watching the boys reenact the Robin Hood Men in Tights "Manly Song" to a 'T'. Tears of mirth still spring to my eyes at the mention of Jasper's can-can high kick.

So, hours turned to days and days to weeks until I found myself sitting poised on a cliff's edge once again. School and senior year were pacing like caged animals anxious to escape and run free. After this summer I haven't really spared much thought beyond getting _**him**_ to notice me, my make over, and gigs—that I haven't thought about which college to attend or what I want to do for the rest of my life. Not since that dinner back at the beginning of the summer when Alice burned all my sports bras.

I started in earnest thinking about possible schools, and what should I pursue. What would continue to bring me enjoyment in 20, 30, or even 40 years? So many questions but anything was better than being catatonic raving Bella.

It was during those last few days before the end of summer and the start of academia when Jacob came home. He had been to visit before during the recovery stage but had to leave for finals. He was going to be home for a glorious month before his school started up again. Freaky artists' and their weird schedule, but whatever! Jacob was here.

* * *

Today we're walking in the woods behind my house. He held my hand as a comfort and as insurance that I stayed on my feet as we navigated through the twisted and gnarled roots. We were laughing and I was breathing as normal as a person with one lung could. I could just make out my house in the thinning trees up ahead when Alice appeared.

"Bella! Jacob!" She yelled out and stood nervously wringing her hands. Not a good sign.

Nearing the edge I called out to her.

"Alice! what's wrong?" We reached her side and she looked distressed.

She hesitated before saying, "_**He's**_ back."

I felt Jacob tighten his grip on my hand as my whole body swayed. _**He's**_ back, _**he's**_ finally come back? Of course _**he**_ had to, school was going to be starting and _**he**_ was a senior too. _**He's**_ back?

I dropped Jacob's hand and to the ground. I closed my eyes and started to breathe into my nose and out my mouth. Luckily Alice and Jacob didn't try and say anything they just let me do what I needed to do.

_The ground is slightly damp beneath me, warm and firm. My legs and arms are heavy and relaxed. I'm unhurt and safe._

It was a technique that I learned in therapy. If I started feeling upset or disoriented I needed to get grounded. If I was outside I took the concept literally and sat amongst the grass. I also had a coping method if I was inside. Finally I felt my racing heart slow, and beat gently beneath my breast. My tight clench hands loosened and I at last opened my eyes. Jacob and Alice looked worried but didn't rush to touch me. I sighed and almost smiled at them (that concept still took a lot of work).

"I'm good, I swear. I just had to catch my breath. Seriously, no worries. _**He**_ had to come back sometime. I was just surprised. Is _**he**_ back at your house Alice?"

She looked like she didn't want to answer but she mumbled, "_**He**_ will by tonight. _**His**_ flight is enroute."

I took a deep breath and stood up. Holding open my arms I beckoned Alice into them. I hugged her terrified form. "Don't worry Pix, it's not good for your complexion."

She laughed like ringing bells and melted against me. The sound even caused Jacob to unfreeze and to grab us both up in his arms and twirls us about.

"Put us down you animal!" but I couldn't help laughing along with Alice, in the sunshine.

* * *

Stay Tuned...there's more...much more to come


	22. Chapter 22

AN: This little beauty is in the old jackass Edward's POV. Before I would let you all figure out the POVs but after a review from a reader I decided to post who is who. I do read the reviews and cherish what you all say.

Disclaimer: look at previous chapters.

* * *

My flight had gotten in early and I found myself unsure as to what to do next. I'm sure if I called my mother, the only one truly left in my corner, she would come and get me. But I felt as part of my penance I should figure something else out.

After calling a taxi and stating my address to the driver; I let my forehead fall against the glass of the door. Forks was unchanged but I was completely altered. After a month or so in Alaska and its heart crushing beauty I truly came to grips with how stupid I had been. How rash I had acted in jumping on the first plane out that I really started hating myself. Even after a few days I knew that and thought about leaving first thing the next morning when my mother called and said it might be better for me to finish out the summer up here.

"_Bella wasn't well but was getting help_," She whispered into the phone, "_No need in rushing back. It's probably better you stay there for the time being darling. Come home just in time for_ _school. That will be good my son_."

I knew she wasn't happy with me or my actions but she was determined to love me anyway. I'm such an idiot. I slammed my head against the glass. I broken a promise to Bella, one that I held sacred since we were 6. I'm a jackass. To make matters worse I left to clear my head but all I did was fill it with even more chaos.

I finally removed my head from my ass and realized all those confusing feelings I had regarding Bella was me actually figuring out that I love her. Everything about her. Her rough and tumble tendencies, her laugh, her bright brown eyes, her long sweet smelling hair, her very unlady-like behavior that hides a truly beautiful woman underneath. I'm so very stupid.

I realized that I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with my best friend Bella Swan. Also that with my leaving I probably destroyed all my friendships and my chance in finally winning her as mine.

I am now, and forever more, a complete and utter fuck up.

"Bella…I am so sorry," I sighed against the glass.

* * *

I arrived outside the great white house unable to step forward. The cab pulled away and back up the long drive out, but I was immobile. I stared up into the dark windows and felt cold. Before I could force my foot forward there was a flurry of curtains and the front door flew open.

There was my mother framed in the doorway. I couldn't quite make out her expression but the fact that she didn't come running out to me unnerved me.

"Mom...Hey," I shifted from foot to foot, like a guilty child unable to make eye contact.

She just stared at me, unmoving. I took a few steps closer and when she didn't move, I interpreted that as encouragement to keep moving closer. I climbed the porch steps and stopped right in front of her. She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I'm just so sorry," I said lamely wanting to reach out and hug her but knew I had to wait for her to move first.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ do that again. Do you understand me?" My mother hissed her eyes hardening with disappointment.

I looked down at my feet and mumbled, "I promise...never."

There was a beat of stillness then my mom reached up and yanked me into her arms. I've towered over here since I was 12 but I felt like I was little kid as she cradled me against her. For a few minutes we didn't speak, we just held onto one another as if our lives depended on it. I heard her sniffling and I was shocked to feel tears rolling down my own cheeks.

"Welcome home Edward," she murmured into my hair before pressing a kiss into it.

I tighten my hold on her and straighten up to my full height. My mother cried out in surprise before dissolving into laughter.

"I missed you Mom," I said as I spun her around.

She continued to laugh until I set he back down on her feet. I leaned back to look her in the face. She beamed up at me and cupped my face.

"I missed you too dearest," she wiped away my remaining tears, "I love you with my whole heart, please don't break it again."

I felt more tears welling up in my eyes as I looked down at her.

"I love you Mom, I am sorry." She just patted my cheeks and shook her head.

She walked around me with a sigh.

"I have to go to the store and get a few items for dinner, why don't you get inside and settled."

She headed down the stairs and paused on the ground smiling back at me.

She then headed in earnest for the garage and the cars beyond.

"Mom!"

"Edward!"

I rolled my eyes and jumped the stairs and came to her side.

Guilt washed over me, and painfully twisted my heart.

"I'm sorry mom, I...I was in a bad place. I shouldn't have..."

But she shushed me playfully squeezing my cheek before giving it a light tap.

"I'm just happy you're home. Everything will work out in time, just give it some." Her hand dropped to my shoulder and her eyes grew sad, "Time is a great healer."

I placed my hand over hers and squeezed it.

"You're amazing."

My mother smiled and said, "You better get ready, your father will be home soon, and he doesn't know you've returned."

I felt the blood leave my face.

"Shhh, don't worry. I'm sure it'll all be fine." I didn't have the heart to correct her and just nodded my response. My mother laughed softly and kissed my cheek. "It's so good to see you home."

I nodded saying, "It's good to see _you_."

It looked like tears were welling up in her eyes again, but she just squeezed my shoulder and departed with a smile.

_I have so much to fix, but where to start?_

* * *

Shortly before dinner was finished cooking my father came home. Alice called to say she was having dinner out at the Hale's. My heart ached. She didn't want to see me…not that I can blame her.

My father came into the kitchen. First having eyes only for my mother, he walked over to her abandoning his case by the door. Leaning down he rubbed her nose with his smiling, "Hello darling." My mother reached out and cupped his face, "Oh Hello." He chuckled softly and kissed her gently.

Standing upright, I watched my father's eyes scan the room, he smiled softly at dinner slowly brewing on the stove top but he caught a glimpse of me. He traced up my arms to my face and his face hardened.

"Hello father."

Taking a step forward, rolling up his sleeves, "Edward."

I gulped. _That_ can't be good.

* * *

"Carlise, you really should release him," My mother said nervously, "He's turning purple."

My father was holding me in a headlock, and after a few feeble attempts I gave up trying to escape and just hung there.

"No, he's fine. I'm applying enough pressure for him to feel it and not to suffocate."

I rolled my eyes. I think I should be the judge about how much air I was actually getting...which isn't much.

Catching my mother's eyes I tried to plead with her. She nodded and stepped forward. My mom gently touched my father's bare forearm. From my current position I couldn't see the whole exchange, I just heard my father's sigh and him releasing me.

I managed not to fall to my knees as I rubbed my neck. I smiled in thanks to my mom, and she just pursed her lips. I slowly met my father's eyes.

What I saw surprised me, he didn't look angry, but more like relieved, disappointed, and _hurt_? He straighten to his full height and looked down to me, "Well Edward, did you find your trip to be satisfying?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and then took a deep steadying breath.

"Not exactly, but I was able work through a lot. And though a lot of what I concluded I already knew, I know with certainty now."

My father sighed and dragged a hand over his face and up into his hair. "I know son you didn't leave carelessly and you left to find the solid ground again, but timing is everything. And I hope if there's a next time that you should operate with a little more tact."

I toed the ground and replied, "There won't be a next time, and yes, I'm ashamed of how I went about going."

I guess my father decided that I really was sorry for my actions because I felt him lay a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome home and you'll figure it all out. I know you will," he then pulled me into a brief embrace.

Well my parents forgive me, but they have to. What will the rest of them do?

* * *

Is she finished?...ha!...not even close


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Miss Swan POV. School is starting...I'm excited are you?

Disclaimer: yadda yadda nothing yadda

* * *

The next few days were a blur.

Jacob, Alice, and Rosalie worked with renew vigor at completely cleaning my closet of the old Bella (except for a few items that I simply couldn't say good-bye to for various reasons) and filled to the bursting with clothes fit for the new Bella. The grand unveiling was set for tomorrow morning, the first day of school. It would also be the first time I would see _**him**_ since that day in the hospital.

The boys were even behaving oddly. They were on edge and not even noticing that I was wearing low cut tops that made it look like my cleavage went right up to my eyeballs. I don't know which of my friends have seen or even talked to _**him**_, but they all knew _**he**_ was around.

I was ready to see _**him**_ or better yet be seen by _**him**_. I had my outfit already laid out for tomorrow, and felt delicious butterflies beating around my stomach. I wasn't anxious to see _**him**_; I don't think my heart would ever be ready to look into _**his**_ deep green eyes. I about threw out everything from my room that resembled _**his**_ eyes and I didn't have a single classical cd left anywhere in my house. They met a destructive and splintering end during the Dark Age.

But I missed _**him**_, against everything I went through. I stilled loved _**him**_, I don't know how. But it just fueled my want to get back at _**him**_. To strut past _**him**_ and make _**him**_ regret leaving me.

I smirked into my mirror. Tomorrow is going to be fun.

* * *

Today is hell.

Somewhere during the night my confidence melted away and some of my darker nightmares resurfaced just in time for the first day of my senior year.

Yawning I crawled to the shower and was in the process of stumbling back to my room in a towel when I met someone in the hallway. Blushing crimson I quickly made sure everything was covered.

"Jake!" I hissed, "What are you doing here?"

He was leaning against the banister looking like he fell out of a catalog again. He had on a light brown V-neck sweater that complemented both his skin and eyes and tantalizing tight black pants.

He pushed off the railing and looked down into my face.

"I'm here to take CinderBella to the ball and make a terrific splash in doing so."

I felt all kinds of emotions crashing over me and threatening to overwhelm me when Jacob grabbed my face.

"In and Out, In and Out," He whispered seriously and I nodded at him.

Calming my heart a little I felt shaky.

"You're going to knock the school off their feet. You're a bombshell, and your fallout is one I would gladly die to be in." I smirked against my will and felt a fluttering of last night's confidence coming back.

"Now let's get you dressed and pampered and on your way!"

I nodded and turned to lead the way to my room, when Jacob gave me a light slap on the ass to which I responded with a slight slap across his face.

Laughing I crossed the threshold and made him turn around while I got dressed. He rubbed his cheek and just chuckled as he listened to me stumbling around. The chosen outfit for today was a deep blue dress that fell mid-thigh and hugged my every curve. It was tasteful bordering on naughty…perfect note to start the year with. This dress was purchased at the very beginning of the summer and was putting up a valiant fight.

I didn't gain any weight or anything, if anything I lost a couple, it's just a two person job getting in it. And I would struggle with getting it on until my dying day before I let Jacob Black see me in my underwear to help me with it. Finally, the dress gave up and bent to my will and I was able to slide the scallop sleeves into place.

Sighing I turned to Jacob. Here goes nothing.

"Oh..Ok! You can turn around now," I stuttered.

Jacob turned grinning but he immediately stopped and looked me up and down.

"What?" I cried nervously tugging at the hem, "Too much for the first day?"

Jake carefully walked around me and stopped when he came back to my front.

"Bella…damn girl! I think you just turned me straight," he exclaimed.

I blushed deeply but snorted all the same.

"I thought you didn't 'conform to labels'?" I smirked making air quotes. Jacob swaggered up to me and let his hands fall heavily on my hips.

"Girl, for you—I can make exceptions." He wiggled his eyebrows at me playfully. I laughed hitting his chest before letting myself curl up against him.

It would be seriously easy to fall for Jacob. All his sassiness aside, he would be a phenomenal boyfriend. Someone I could gladly spend the rest of my days hand in hand with in the sunshine. I could see us getting married, little dark haired babies running around our feet. A whole lifetime flashed before my eyes but it just wasn't right. I would be content, and I would love him. But there would always be a part of me wanting…wondering the what's ifs.

So with a sigh I leaned back and kissed him. It wasn't romantic, or up against a wall full of passion but a sort of good-bye to what could have been. Jacob seemed to realize what it meant because he reached up and cupped my face. When we broke apart it was with our foreheads resting against each other that he sighed in acceptance.

"Alright missy, let's get your sweet ass in gear! We can't be late," He winked at me. I beamed at him and sat at my desk. Jacob went about brushing my hair out and getting it to fall in gentle waves a feat I had never mastered. He monitored me as I applied make-up. Not enough to be Ringling Bros. worthy but just enough to enhance my natural beauty making me glow.

"Beautiful Bella, just beautiful," Jake whispered. I grinned at him, this whole smiling thing was getting easier.

Throwing the necessary first day essentials into a large black purse (i.e. a blank notebook, few pens and pencils, calculator.) I slipped on my dark blue wedges and pulled on a black leather jacket. Standing in front of Jacob I held out my arms.

"So the finish product after three months of arduous labor, what do you think?"

Jacob brought a hand up to his face as if he was deep in thought. At last his face broke into an ear to ear grin and he clapped.

"Bella my girl, you're a vision. Shall we?" He held out his elbow. I shouldered my bag and practically skipped to his side. Threading my arm through the crook of his I let him steer me out of my room and down the stairs. For being a naturally born clutz I found it actually quite easy to walk in wedges. More support than those golf tee death traps.

Once we hit the ground floor I ducked into the kitchen to grab a granola bar and a bottle of water. No time for breakfast today.

Just as I was heading back towards the front door, my dad came around the corner and froze. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. I blushed furiously but couldn't help jabbing him a little.

"Girlie enough for you Dad?" I laughed and kissed him on the cheek as Jacob led me out. Luckily it wasn't too cold this morning as I headed to my truck in my skimpy dress.

"Where are you going?" Jake called. I snorted, and fished my keys out of the bottom-less pit of a bag.

"Going to school…crazy" I muttered the last part to myself as I at last extracted the keys from my bag. I held them up triumphant…only to have them snatched away by Jake.

"Jacob! Give 'em back! I'm going to be late," I pouted, even stomping my foot for good measure. I would have handled things differently but girlie Bella was in a short dress and I didn't want to compromise her honor or destroying her dress by tackling him to the ground and wrestling them from him.

"Honey, you're an 11 but no one will notice if you roll up in that. Tomorrow, sure but today you need to make a statement. So, today you will ride in with me on that." He gestured to his pride and joy. She sat shimmering in the early morning light.

"Oh hell no," I've been a passenger on Jacob's deathtrap before. After the last broken bone, I vowed never again.

"Come on, I know how to drive it now and what will really boil _**his**_ blood better than us on Miranda? Hmmm?"

I crossed my arms and 'hmphed'. Bastard had a point. I put my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes at him.

"What about my hair?" The old Bella cringed with the fantastically girlie question.

Jacob rolled his eyes and held out a helmet. "It will only enhance it, trust me."

He meant that do with more than just my hair and I felt myself giving in. I took a deep breath and released it in a huff as I reached out for the helmet and slid it on. Nostalgia swept over me as I carefully climbed on behind Jake and held on for dear life.

Miranda growled to life and purred at her passengers.

"Let's go!" Jake yelled and kick her into gear and off we flew. I will never tell Jake but he had gotten better at driving in it that I let a bubble of exhilaration erupt out of my causing me to giggle. Jake barked a laugh in response and sped up. In not even a 1/3 of the time that it usually takes me, Jake had us sailing into the school parking lot. He brought me right up to the entrance where two other bombshells were waiting expectantly.

"Perfect touch Jacob," Rosalie grinned as he shut her off.

Alice was bouncing next to Rosalie, "Yes! Can you pick her up too? It would be _so_ delicious!"

I rolled my eyes and waited for Jacob to dismount first so he could help me down. I could just picture it, if the whole school didn't see me ride up now they will at the end of the day. The processional out of the parking lot at the end of the day is like the freaking Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. I would be the head float.

"Consider it done ladies, and speaking of delicious…_Damn_!" Jake growled causing the girls to grin and blush prettily.

"You old charmer, you!" Alice fluttered like she was an old Hollywood actress and today she could have been.

Alice was dramatically beautiful today. She had silver flower pinned in her hair and she her dress was almost too fancy for school. It was to her thigh but it was shimmering and flowing delicately like gentle river.

Rosalie…I had a little crush on her. She had a creamy colored dress that made it look like a lighting crew was standing behind her setting off her glow.

I shook my head and turned to Jacob.

"Thank you…I…I love you," I felt my eyes starting to sting. I just was overcome with all that he did for me, and they did.

He pinched my cheek with a wink and gave me a peck on the lips.

"My pleasure, now get going. I can't wait to hear _all_ about today!"

I gave him a wink of my own and his helmet.

"Alright ladies, let's do this!"

Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes and pulled me toward them.

"What?" I asked confused as they hugged me at the same time.

"You're still the same ol' Bella underneath it all," Alice tweaked my nose and then sniffed my hair, "Oo you smell like roses!"

Rosalie scoffed, "A vast improvement from last year's 'Ode to the Baseball Team.'"

I glared at them and smiled, "Bite me ladies."

They laughed and turned us around.

"Later, right now it's time to strut our stuff." Rosalie announced giving me a little shove so I was the pointy part in our little V and led us in.

I threw glance over my shoulder and saw a familiar silver Volvo sitting amidst the rainbow of automobiles.

I couldn't help smirking to myself. Alright Edward Cullen, eat your heart out. With that thought in mind I started forward with the two IT girls flanking my sides.

* * *

hahahahahaha! you have to wait for the next chapter for the great unveiling...muhahaha


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Let's see what the boys have to say with Eddie's POV

Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of the constant reminders that I got nothing but fantasies to keep me warm at night.

* * *

Stand your ground. Don't be a coward. Stand your ground. Don't be a …Jesus! Does Emmett have to be gigantic? The sight of my two best friends glaring at me and heading in my direction was enough to get my hands sweating with nerves that I forgot my mantra.

I don't know who I was afraid of more, Emmett or Jasper. Both looked ready to flay me alive. Emmett would rip me apart, Jasper…God only knows what he would do.

They came within inches and stopped.

"You have some nerve," Jasper started but I cut him off, "I know, I know. I shouldn't have left like I did."

The guys both laughed without any humor to it, if possible making them more dangerous appearing.

"Tell us something we don't know _Eddie_," Emmett smirked.

I twitched, but let that pass. I deserved a lot more than just the use of an annoying nick name.

"Look, remember after Tanya left and pool your birthday? I was a mess. I couldn't figure out anything, I was lost. Everywhere I looked there she was, everything had been touched by her. She left her mark on every aspect of my life that I had to get away and get my head on straight. So I left.

I know, I know! Worse timing in the world award goes right here, but if I didn't just break away…then when?" I added seeing them bristling together.

They seemed to deflate a little and taking some of their general pissed-off mojo with it. But I knew this was going to be a long uphill battle.

"We're not cool. This doesn't fix everything. You broke her. I mean it was like the light went out and she was dead afterall," Jasper hissed taking a step toward me and Emmett pushed him back.

My heart clenched at the very thought. I struggled to catch my breath.

"I know but I came back clear. I'm ready," I tried to express my epiphany with them but it didn't have the desired effect that I wanted.

"You're high if after all of this you think we're going to let you anywhere near her!" Jasper exclaimed and jumped at me. Emmett pulled him back and held him a moment. He was remaining very quiet which was more painful than Jasper's blatant anger.

I went to try again but there was a commotion down the hall. A lot of male voices and whistling. I guess Rosalie is making her standard start of the year catwalk. The boys stilled and stared at the small group heading our way. Rosalie was there as was my sister, both stunning and blowing kisses to the stunned pair next to me, but nothing compared to the one leading the group.

No words. Her creamy skin was warm, that deep blue dress…Our eyes connected and I collapsed internally. She spoke to me without words. She told me of her pain, at how she was mad but didn't hate me. She tossed her head with a smile making her long brown hair ripple, and she threw me a wink saying quite clearly '_you snooze you lose…sucker'_

As the ladies passed us all three of us turned with them following their progression down the hall…with every other male in the school. All I could smell was flowers roses and freesia. I closed my eyes and savored the moment.

"_Damn_," the three of us said together and for a moment it was like old times. We smiled at each other until the other two remembered and their smiles disappeared.

Turning away from me Emmett asked Jasper, "Do you know who the one in blue was? She looked familiar."

Jasper shook his head, "Yeah, I'm not sure."

I laughed rubbing the back of my neck and pulling my back pack on a little higher on my shoulder.

"That was Bella, that was our best friend-one of the boys-_Bella_."

The guys let their jaws drop in shock. Class was getting ready to start so I started towards my homeroom.

"She's always been beautiful, now she's just flaunting it."

The guys remained frozen until the warning bell rang, as I headed to class with my heart thumping wildly in my chest.

* * *

Oh snap! Thoughts, feelings? ~ Paperairplanes


	25. Chapter 25

**AN**: Alrighty readers, here's the final updat for tonight. But you have my word that more will be posted before the end of the week! Here's the rest of Bella's first day back...I know I can't wait to find out more either!

**Disclaimer**: I hate you disclaimer, I hate you.

* * *

Until lunch the rest of the day passed without much incident. I had Emmett in my math class and all he did was stare at me open mouthed, I got the saw reaction from Jasper in English. The girls were both in my History class and thought this was all hilarious. We had lunch next, and then I separated from them to go to my life management skills and science classes. No P.E. for me this year. Booya! I had the girls in my last class of the day which was another art. This was one was just painting—my favorite.

Heading to lunch we caused another stir. That was the trend whenever the three of us navigated the hallways or even when I got up to sharpen my pencil in class. It was startling yet…a little fun. It was interesting seeing how life was for Rosalie. The spotlight was still on her, but I was turning heads.

Once we arrived in the cafeteria everyone started whispering. I froze but Alice gently prodded me forward, I was still heading our little group. We went through the line and got our meals and found Jasper and Emmett sitting in silence at our usual table. Quick glance of the room I didn't see any sign of Edward anywhere. My heart fell a little at that but with a shrug I sat down.

"Bella…what the…hell?" Emmett stuttered out and Jasper nodded fervently at his side. The girls laughed while I blushed.

"Boys, it was time for me to polish up a little. It's still me. Believe me," I whispered leaning forward trying to show I was being sincere.

They just stared at me in disbelief. I sighed cracking open my soda. There was only way to prove it to them…the girls were going to be _so_ pissed. Swallowing some more air for good measure, I looked at them and began.

"A..B..C..D" The boys' eye light up and they started to laugh smacking the table. The girls looked at me horrified but I just shrugged and continued.

"X..Y..Z" I finished and the boys were gasping for air. The girls looked for revolted but I had to. These were my brothers; I had to make things right with them.

"Bella, there are other ways to make amends," Alice said still looking mad but Rosalie just rolled her eyes. You could make a dog quack like a duck, walk like a duck, and even look like a duck but it was still a dog after everything.

The boys wiped the tears from their eyes and were immediately at ease. Their joking about my fancy new look could begin once order had been restored. I was the only one that seemed to notice the empty seat at our table.

The girls had forgiven me by the end of lunch and even let me back to leading us out if I promised never to do that again. I swore I would never do it again…at lunch. Smiling to myself I walked us out with the boys falling in step behind their respective ladies.

It happened when we got to the door. A flash of bronze and green. I stumbled for the first time today.

"Bella, you ok?" Alice asked laying a little hand on my shoulder. I nodded and laughed.

"Fit as a fiddle," but my heart was still thundering in my chest.

Jasper and Emmett ended up being in my Life Management Skill class. We sat at the back at the same table. The teacher announced as she passed out textbooks that we were going to jump right in with reproduction.

Jasper and I chewed on our fists trying not to burst out with laughter at the look of horror on Emmett's face. I knew for a fact that he knew all about how to make a baby but took special precautions never to have one.

The idea of a baby in a woman was a little too _Alien_ for him and creeped him out better than any zombie flick. Oh this was going to be fun

I was still laughing to myself when I headed into my science class. I threw Mr. Cermona a little salute which he returned with a small smile. He taught science for both Juniors and Seniors, which was alright. He knew what he was talking about.

I sat at my usual table when of course…Edward slid into the seat next to me. My whole body started tingling. I couldn't catch my breath. Even without looking at him I started a coping technique. Putting my feet firmly on the ground I started breathing. In and out, in and out.

_Ok, deep breaths. Now look for 6 red and/or blue objects. T-shirt: red, skirt: red and blue, jeans: blue, my dress: blue, textbook: blue, and….watch! red_.

I realized my breathing had even out and I could relax. Taking another deep breath I even glanced at him. He was perfect, beautiful and unchanged.

"Lab partners again?" He whispered to me in a low voice. I got all warm and felt my heart flutter. Jackass.

"Looks like it," I murmured back and thank God it was as steady as the rain falling outside.

"Excellent," and I saw a flash of a smile and then silence reigned as we turn our attentions to Mr. Cermona. I understood the gist of what he was going on about but I kept getting distracted but Edward's smell and warmth washing over me and wrapping me up.

By the end of class my head was swimming. The bell was a relief and I quickly gathered up everything and booked it for the door.

This was going to be a very long year.

* * *

The girls knew something was wrong as soon as I entered the classroom but I just shook my head and sat at an easel.

Mrs. Phillips talked about how art can be used to express our emotions. So she said today she wanted to glimpse our souls through what we were feeling today. I rolled my eyes but got to work.

I pulled off my jacket and on a smock. After gathering paints and palate I sat before my easel and closed my eyes. My emotions fell and rose like a great ocean. Not one more prominent than the others, all just twisting in on each other, swirling and mixing together like a long forgotten dream.

Falling into autopilot I started mixing colors and let the paintbrush express what I couldn't find the words for.

When were alerted to clean up and present our work I was surprised to see that I did indeed create an ocean but amongst the various hues of blue, bronze and green stood out…

* * *

Jacob was waiting for me at the curb he dropped me off at. The girls were trailing after me but I had to get out. So I jumped on behind Jacob buckled the helmet firmly in place.

I buried my head in his shoulder blades and waited for him to get going. I felt Jacob have a silent conversation with the girls but I just waited. At long last I felt him kick Miranda to life and with a roar we were sailing again.

Rounding the edge of the parking lot I raised my head. Just like usual it was the general line of brightly colored beetle all showing off for one another. Jacob weaved us in and through the mess. He took us right in front of a silver Volvo.

It was like time was suspended for a moment. We just stared into each other's eyes. Neither of us breaking it just letting the electricity crackle and then he was left behind. Jake turned on the main street and let Miranda really stretch her legs.

We flew leaving Forks and all its complexities behind. I sighed and laid my cheek against Jake's back.

I was wrong. During science I thought him unchanged, perfect. But he was different. More confident, self aware—I shivered at the idea. This was going to be a long, long year.

* * *

Later that night.

I didn't tell Jacob what spooked me, just not to worry. He told me that if I didn't text him by the end of the evening he was calling the cavalry and come over. I smiled at the memory. I wasn't going to relapse. I was just confused by the day's event but…more amused than anything else.

"What a first day back!" I mumbled to myself. I changed immediately into some sweats, even they had an Alice twist to them, but I felt it would keep my Dad's blood pressure at a more even level instead of the dress.

Dinner was fairly silent, nothing out of the ordinary until my dad erupted.

"Where did you get that….outfit?" he thundered.

For a moment I was confused. It came out of nowhere that I actually looked down at what I had on.

"No! This morning, what _was_ that?" he thundered throwing down his knife.

I laughed…I couldn't help it.

"A dress, Dad."

"Yeah….well..." he sputtered, "what happened to the rest of it?"

Unfortunately I chose that moment to take a drink of lemonade only to send it shooting out of my nostrils as I tried to laugh. Oooh the stinging was unbelievable.

He was blushing, showing he was uncomfortable but I couldn't help myself. Maybe I was hanging out with the girls too much, or just Jacob but I felt my sassy remark from deep down before I let it sing.

"What's the big deal? You wanted me to hang out with the girls, be more girlie. I would think you would be happy."

He made noises similar to a fish out of water. I finished my dinner in silence while he found his voice.

"Yes but that dress. People might think you're a scarlet woman!"

I really laughed at that, I mean where does he get this stuff from?

"I'm not dressing skanky, believe it or not that's how girls dress these days, and I'm determined to be one of the girls for once."

I stood up and rinsed off my plate. "Your turn Daddio, I'm going to my room and consider doing my homework."

I was on the stairs when he called out to me again.

"No band rehearsal tonight?"

My heart dropped to my socks, "No Dad, not tonight."

Blindly I made it back to my room and closed the door. Immediately I seized my phone and texted the ladies, Jacob included, that I was indeed fine. Just relaxing for once and I would fill them all in later on everything.

I nodded satisfied and was just about to accept the inevitable and open my school bag, when I couldn't contain myself and flew to my desk for a long forgotten piece of paper and wrote down the following lyrics:

_So over the summer something changed._

_I started reading 17 and shaving my legs._

_I studied Lolita religiously and I _

_Walked right into school and caught you staring at me._

I sat back and reread what I had written before and what I just added. It wasn't bad. My anthem was coming along very nicely. How was it going to end…I can't wait to find out.

* * *

Encouragements for tomorrow update are welcomed. Also, I would like to thank all my readers for sticking it out so far with me. I'm going to keep writing as long as you all keep reading. With Love~Paperairplanes


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Here's some more for you all...enjoy.

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

The two weeks passed without me even really noticing it.

I settled into the routine that only school can afford. Days filled with morning glamour, school, dinner, homework, and then bed. Like clockwork. The only thing that stood out was the correlation of my science knowledge and my art prowess. The more flustered and distracted I was in science the better my painting skills seemed to be.

Damn Edward.

He didn't even do anything. He never looked at me if he could help, didn't talk to me unless he had to, and not once has he touched me. He's always so careful how he passes me different instruments during our labs. I don't know why that bothered me most of all, but it did.

The boys were also gradually showing that they missed him. I mean the three of us still got along, thick as thieves, but we have always been a foursome. We were like a table with a missing leg. Sure we could stand, but it was a careful teetering act that we sometimes had to hold to hold our breaths so we didn't collapse.

Even Alice was showing the strain. They were always a tight unit. He could read her mind and she could always predict his next move that they were forever trying to outdo the other but always coming up short.

The only not phased was Rosalie but, that wasn't a big surprise. Rose for all the good she's done for me and she didn't really care beyond the part she was missing for her car or newest perfume to come out from _Clique_.

Finally, two weeks after school started I cracked.

"Ok, enough," Everyone stopped and looked at me. It was comical how some had frozen mid bite but I trudged forward.

"I know what he did was…" I could never find a word good enough to describe his superior douche-y move, but continued anyway, "but you guys can talk to him. I appreciate everything you all have done for me, seriously but he's part of us…even if we can't stand him. We need him."

Everyone looked worried but also a little hopeful except Rosalie who looked like fire was blazing in her eyes.

"I don't care what you all do. But I'm not forgiving what he did to you. And if he does something that I feel crosses a line…I will have him taken care of."

That wasn't an empty threat. She had access to a whole range of tools, Lord only knows what she would do to him locked up in her garage. Rosalie during the Dark Age and weeks after kind of mothered me. I guess her own was so unsatisfactory that she had to prove she could be better. Em is going to have to get over the whole _Alien_ thing if he wants to stay with Rosalie; she's going to be a great mother.

"Rose," I started but she just reached out and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. She next stood up without a word, and walked away.

"Thanks Bells, don't worry. Baby steps," Emmett rushed and kissed my cheek before tearing after his girlfriend.

"You sure about this Bella?" Alice asked a little apprehensively.

I felt myself nodding before I was completely conscious of deciding to do so.

"I mean I'm not going to run out and ask him to hang out but baby steps. It might work. Eventually."

Alice smiled at me, her eyes a little teary. Jasper however was rigid.

"We'll see," is all he said on the subject.

He remained silent through the rest of lunch and Life Management Skills class even when Emmett squealed like a little girl when the robot baby we were working with peed on him. Jasper only loosened up at the end of class. He reached out and held me back as I went to leave.

He laid his forehead against mine and I was completely at peace. I smiled at him.

"I want you only to be happy," Jazz murmured. I gave his forehead a little nudge and leaned back.

"I'm working on it my brother," he smiled at my use of brother because we always had a deeper connection than just that of best friends. Nothing romantic just a deeper understanding of the other person.

He nodded and kissed my cheek. I gave him a wink and slipped away.

Dr. Clearwater told me to be more open and more accepting of people rather than withdrawing. Embrace aspects of the traumatic episode if I wanted to be completely healed.

I was jumping into it, and hopefully I didn't end up hitting the ground.

* * *

Love it, hate it...?


	27. Chapter 27

**AN**: Alright my dear readers. This is the last of the tidal wave of updates. I'm working on the next few chapters but have hit a little bit of a wall. Any ideas on how I can get through it are completely and utterly welcomed.

I've also read from your reviews that some of you are upset at how I've treated Edward. And well, he was a bit of a douche so I'm going to hate on him. True, he couldn't have known what his actions would have started but they did in fact start the dominoes. Don't worry, I'll give him a break...he needs to grow and develop like Bella did. Sometimes the more physical approach works when you're being very thick.

Anways, enough with my rambling! get to it!

**Disclaimer**: ...

* * *

Edward still didn't eat lunch with us, but the others seemed to have made contact with him. I didn't ask and they didn't say.

It was better that way.

I was burning to ask why Jasper showed up to school black and blue. But I didn't ask and he never said. I figured it out for the most point though when I went to science that day and saw Edward looking definitely worse off than Jasper. I assumed that they finally came face to face and resolved the majority of their issues.

What was even more curious was that even though I let everyone free to communicate with him if they wanted, Edward still didn't try anything. Not a word, not a lingering glance. So far in regards to Edward-Barbie Bella was a failure, with the rest of the male population at Forks High School however a resounding success.

I had been approached by boys, Mike Newton numerous times, but not one that caught my attention and held it.

Not until Tuesday.

* * *

Tuesday passed without incident until science class. Edward was being his respectful and annoying when Mr. Cermona made an announcement.

"Settle down everyone, we have a new student transferred in from the reservation. Let's welcome him."

The boy held his head down awkwardly but when he raised it he was grinning sheepishly. I heard myself gasp. W-o-w! His russet skin was warm, but his green eyes seemed out of place yet perfect all at the same time.

"Holy Crow," I mumbled brushing at my hair with my fingers. Never before have I ever really tried to make a good first impression, I usually just settled for being a boy. But I'm a girlie girl now, and Momma wanted to meet the new boy.

I felt Edward start at my verbal expression and then look at me. He followed my gaze and it actually became chillier in the room. Ignoring Edward I watched the boy scanning the room for an empty seat, to my immediate left one, the only one, sat patiently.

I watched Lauren physically trying to push Eric out of his seat but he wasn't budging. I watched with satisfaction when the new boy noticed the open seat and looked over our table. Heaven knows what Edward was doing, probably trying to kill him with his mind but his light green eyes met mine and I felt myself beaming at him.

He grinned back and started making his way over.

With my heart thundering in my chest I couldn't help remembering Jacob's words in my kitchen so long ago now:

"_Jesus! Have you ever dated anyone else"?... _and… _"Honey, you need to get out there. You haven't even tested the waters—how do you know you're done?"_

He had a point, so let's test that theory. The new boy settled down next to me and turned, his black hair falling over his eyes as he grinned at me.

"Hey, I'm Lee," He held out his hand. I giggled and slipped my own into his, "Bella."

"Nice to meet you," he shined at me, and I just let myself bask in his light , "You too Lee." He stared at me for a moment longer until Edward shifted restlessly.

"Oh hey man, I'm Lee," He nodded at Edward.

Edward nodded back but said nothing. He just returned his glowering in silence.

Lee was just being friendly and didn't deserve such behavior. I glared at Edward before turning to Lee and I rolled my eyes with a smile. He seemed to relax again and started asking me whispered questions about the school and our class.

The bell rang and there was the general shuffle of people retrieving books and bags that always seem to get so scattered during the class. Lee however didn't have a lot to gather it being his first day, yet he stood by our table and seemingly waiting for me to finish up. Hehehe! Suck it Lauren!

"So what class do you have next?" Lee asked as Edward stalked past purposely hitting his shoulder as he passed.

I sighed. What a child.

"I have painting, how about you?"

Lee light up, "Me too!" he exclaimed immensely pleased at his good fortune. Oh he was dangerous, I liked him already.

* * *

Walking to our next class I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched, but chalking it up to being paranoid I gave all my attention to Lee.

He looked troubled and then blurted out, "Are you and that kid from science a couple?"

I threw my head back and laughed. I really couldn't help it.

"Oh Lee, no we're not and never were. He's actually one of my best friends."

He seemed to like hearing this and relaxed. Lee, I was quickly finding out, was very easy going, easy smiler, just easy to be around. Hmm, maybe just what the doctor ordered.

I chatted easily with him and led him into our class. I introduced him to the girls but he had to sit across the room from me at the only available easel.

"Bella, where did you find him? I want one," Alice winked.

I smirked and replied, "Science class."

Alice laughed like a breeze through a wind chime.

Rosalie was pleased, "Excellent," She grinned already setting up her paints.

The girls didn't press, they just seemed satisfied to find me relaxed and smiling.

This is how it continued over the next few days.

Lee started meeting me in the parking lot and walking me to my truck at the end of the day. He even joined us for lunch.

Boys put up a terrifying front but Lee was able to talk cars and motorcycles and immediately had them eating out of his hand. Even Rosalie seemed to love him.

"He said he knows a trick to make my car run quieter and faster. I think I might marry him," I knew she was only half serious so I felt comfortable giggling.

I haven't felt this at ease or carefree for a very, very long time. I found myself smiling all the time, that my dad was so happy about the change that he couldn't find the heart to criticize me for my new clothing choices.

Lee fit seamlessly into our little group, we were all a lot happier about this new kid.

The only person not happy was Edward, he was getting if possible worse. He was cold and indifferent to begin with but now became surlier as the days went on. He made it a point to make science class a living hell for Lee that I finally snapped.

* * *

The bell rang and Lee started to leave but stopped when he saw I was still packing up.

"Go on, I'll catch up," I smiled at him. He didn't look like he wanted to leave but finally nodded and joined the line filing out.

Immediately once his bag disappeared from sight I rounded on Edward. We were the only ones left in the classroom. Even Mr. Cermona had fled at the bell, he might have sensed what was coming and got the hell out of dodge. Edward seemed to know that I wanted a word because he lagged behind, taking extra care as he packed up his bag.

Today I was wearing a plumb colored dress that billowed out around me as I turned on him.

"What is your problem?" I demanded. This was the first I have looked him straight in the eye since the traffic jam on the first day of school.

His face was carefully arranged. It displayed confusion and surprise, but his eyes flashed behind his mask.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Edward said softly, getting to his feet.

Anyone else might be terrified by his quiet tones, sense danger was approaching but I plowed on. I have been to hell and back, he sent me there. I could take whatever he threw at me.

"Liar! You forget that I know you better than anyone. Better than you know yourself and I know you're lying. You know exactly what I'm talking about! You've ignored me for weeks, and finally someone else pays attention to me and all of a sudden you have a problem with it. Get over yourself Edward," I yelled at him clenching my hands into fists.

He took a step toward me, his eyes blazing and for a moment we just stood there toe to toe. We glared at each other until he finally broke the stalemate.

"I haven't ignored you but I figured I was the last person you would want bothering you so I backed off. And of course I have a problem with this kid tripping all over himself to impress you," He hissed back at me.

I recklessly continued even though warning signs lined the road ahead.

"Problem? What could possibly be wrong with you?"

"I'm in love with you, that's the problem. I don't like any other guy smiling at you, or looking at you or anything with you. That's my job and my alone."

A ringing silence followed that proclamation. I came to notice how close we were standing. Our chests were brushing with our quick angry breaths. His nose brushed mine as he glared down deep into my eyes. I became aware of a heat in the pit of my stomach—a fire that had been extinguished was slowly sparking to life and licking at my insides.

I stumbled back from him. I broke the spell that was holding us in that moment.

"You had your chance, and you left. You're going to have to take a number now," I paused picking up my bag and throwing it on my shoulder. I hesitated and looked up at him, "You broke your promise. Leave him alone."

And with that I was gone, and my heart breaking all over again. I half expected him to run out after me but only the soft clicking echo of my shoes followed me down the hall. I stopped outside my art class and caught my reflection in the door. I was pale and drawn and…when had I started crying? Alarmed I wiped away the tears.

I couldn't go in there and expect to paint my feelings. I didn't even know what they were anymore. So I left and walked out to my truck.

Luckily no one saw me or tried to stop me. I just unlocked my door and as I was climbing in I felt eyes burning into my back.

I didn't turn, I knew whose hot glare that was. I shook my head and slammed the door shut. Taking a few deep breaths I brought my old beast roaring to life with a simple turn of the key. I drove away without looking back and acknowledging his presence.

I left, and skipped school for the first time in my life.

* * *

I stayed in bed the whole next day. The second time I have ever skipped school.

I looked really bad I guess that when my Dad got home told me not to worry about cooking anything, and sent me to bed with his assurances he'll take care of it.

By taking care of it he ordered a pizza. Whatever. He brought me a couple of slices that I managed to eat without really tasting them.

I fell into a restless sleep. I didn't have any nightmares per say, but I woke up more tired than when I fell asleep and I was tied up in my twisted covers.

My Dad came in to check on me and I told him I wasn't feeling good. He kissed my forehead and told me to relax. He'll call the school.

As he carefully closed the door, I straighten my covers out and rolled right back asleep.

When I finally felt refresh, the sunlight was coming in at a slant telling me it was late in the afternoon.

Oh well.

I sat up and reviewed the events of the last few weeks in a pro and con list in my head:

**Cons**:

Edward was there

Edward was ignoring me

Edward is making science akin to a vivisection-like-fun

Edward was being awful to Lee

Edward told me he loved me

**Pros**:

My makeover went well and I got the desired attention from Edward _finally_

My friends were all supportive and awesome, especially concerning Edward

Lee is beautiful and easy on my heart...even with Edward-the tool-Cullen harassing him

I'm mature and can handle myself like a lady around Edward

Edward told me he loved me

—Well that was helpful. What it comes down to is Edward, like usual. He admits that he loves me, and it's what I hoped and prayed for so long. But is it enough after everything? What about Lee?

With a groan I threw myself face first down into my pillow. Screaming out my frustration, I laid there with the soft cotton pressing on my face. Maybe it all would have been easier if I remained a tom boy, being a girl is complicated.

It sucks!

* * *

So there it is. Any ideas? Feelings?...good or bad? How about Edward or new boy Lee? He's kind of yummy... Lots of love dear readers~Paperairplanes


End file.
